Shinobi of Duel Academy
by windstorm16
Summary: When a Dimensional Rift opened in the Valley of the end, Naruto was thrown into it by Sasuke, so that he couldn't get in the way the Uchiha's quest for revenge. This leads to the young Uzumaki landing in Domino City, where he is found by Yugi Muto and made into the King of Game's Student. Now a couple years later, Naruto decides to attend Duel Academy to make his mentor proud.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with another story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! This story challenge was done for "The Sith'ari's" Birthday, which was yesterday, but it took me a while to complete the chapter so it's going up today. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'Today is the day.' Thought a fifteen-year-old teen walking through Domino City, as they made their way to the Kaiba Dome.

The teen had spiky blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and three whisker marks on cheek. His attire consisted of black boots, dark blue jeans, a black studded belt with two deck cases attached, a black short-sleeved shirt, and a dark orange jacket, while strapped to his left arm was a KaibaCorp Solid Vision Duel Disk with a dark purple, almost back, body and silver accents.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, though most people would recognize him as the student of the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto.

Currently, Naruto was making his way to the Kaiba Dome to take the Entrance Exam to enroll into Duel Academy, a school created and owned by Seto Kaiba to teach new duelists and train them for the Pro Leagues. Naruto had planned to enroll when he was old enough, as well as planning to start in Slifer Red, the lowest rank at the Academy, despite Kaiba having offered to place him in Obelisk Blue, given he knew Naruto was skilled enough to enter the Blue Dorm. But Naruto had rejected the offer, not wanting people to believe he got in simply because of who he knew.

If he got into Obelisk Blue, it'll be because he earned it through showing his skill in dueling.

Plus, Kaiba had asked Naruto to investigate some strange things that have happened at Duel Academy. Things related to the more magical and darker side of dueling.

"Hey Naruto!"

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto looked to see who called him, before smiling and waving when he saw Yugi, himself, walking towards him.

"Hey Yugi." Naruto greeted, shaking his teachers hand.

"I see you're on your way to the stadium for the Entrance Exam." Yugi said, recalling what day it was, along with running into that kid from earlier, who was also going to take the Entrance Exam.

"That's right, I got my decks all set and my duel disk." Replied Naruto, with Yugi nodding in approval and smiled, before putting a hand on his students shoulder.

That's something Yugi never thought he'd do, personally teach someone how to play Duel Monsters. But Naruto was a special kid, he knew the moment they met and Yugi was proud that he's grown to become a great duelist. It made him wonder if that was how Atem felt when Yugi defeated him in their duel, to see how far he's come and could now stand on his own.

"Good, just remember, always believe in yourself and your deck, if you do that, you'll never fear defeat. And remember, keep your abilities secret and only use them for emergencies." Yugi said seriously, knowing it'd be best if Naruto kept his powers secret unless he needed to use them.

"Right, I'll do my best." Naruto said nodding, which Yugi returned, before departing to allow Naruto to get to the Kaiba Dome.

'Hard to believe I've already been in this world for three years.' Naruto thought, with his mind drifting to when he first arrived in this world.

*Flashback*

Naruto groaned as his eyes slowly opened, before immediately closing them when bright light flooded his visions.

'Ugh, what hit me?' Naruto thought as his entire body felt sore and like he just went ten rounds with Gamabunta.

Opening his eyes slowly, to get used to the light, Naruto took in his surroundings and frowned when he didn't recognize the room that he was in. It wasn't a white hospital room nor his apartment, he didn't know where he was.

Trying to sit up proved to be a mistake, as he felt a flare of pain his chest. Looking, Naruto saw a fist-sized scar near his heart, and that's when all the memories came flooding back to him.

Learning Sasuke went rogue and planned to join Orochimaru. Him, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba going after him and facing the Sound Four. That weird bone guy and Lee showing up, then facing Sasuke at the Valley of the End. After that, everything kind of blurred together, with Naruto remembering that he used the Kyuubi's Chakra, while Sasuke turned into some bat demon thing, with creepy hand-like wings, then both of them using the Rasengan and Chidori. The next thing Naruto knew, he heard a loud crack behind him and looked to see a large tear just floating the air behind him, then he felt Sasuke kick him into the tear.

After that, Naruto didn't remember anything.

Though before he could think more on this, Naruto's attention went to the door as it opened and in walked a teenager, a couple years older than Naruto, and having possibly the strangest hair Naruto's ever seen, with it being blonde, black, and magenta.

"Oh good, you're awake." The teen said, smiling in relief.

"Uh yeah. Where am I? What village am I in?" Naruto asked, the teen raising a brow in confusion.

"Village? I don't know anything about a village, but this is Domino City. Specifically, this is my grandpa's game shop. By the way, I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi introduced, only to be confused when Naruto didn't react to his name or even seeing him.

While Yugi wasn't arrogant, he knew practically everyone knew who he was. If not by his appearance, then definitely they knew his name. To see this kid not react at all, confused Yugi.

"Well nice to meet you, Yugi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced.

"Likewise Naruto. Now if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to put you in the condition I found you in? Cause I found you unconscious in an alley, covered in a blood, and a giant hole in your chest, that's now gone." Yugi said.

When he first found Naruto, he had been horrified and thought he was dead, given the amount of blood and the hole in his chest. But to Yugi's shock, he was somehow still alive and even more shocking, all his wounds were slowly healing and by the time he brough him back to the game shop, he was perfectly healed.

It confused the King of Games, as despite all his adventures and everything he's seen, he's never seen something like this. It makes him wish he could talk with the Pharaoh and see if he knew anything.

"Uh, before I tell you that, could tell me where we are in the Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked, given he's never heard of a place called Domino City, and had a worrying thought of where he was.

"Elemental Nations? Sorry, I've never heard of them." Yugi said, shaking his head.

"What about the Konohagakure? The Land of Fire? Sunagakure? The Land of Wind?" Naruto asked, with Yugi shaking his head in the negative to each location.

'Kami damn it! Sasuke, you bastard!' Naruto mentally cursed, realizing Sasuke had sent him to an entirely different world.

Sighing in resignation, Naruto turned to Yugi and began telling him a summarized version of what happened, not wanting to go into too much detail, in case he didn't believe him and thought he was crazy.

"I believe you." Yugi said, after Naruto finished telling him what happened.

Though when he heard about this Sasuke kid, Yugi was angry and disgusted by his actions. While he can understand a desire to avenge his family, and that it was horrifying that his family was killed by his own brother. The fact that he was going to someone like this Orochimaru, who made even the likes of Dartz and Yami Marik seem like heroes, was sickening. His attitude though, did remind Yugi a little of his rival, Kaiba, only much darker and revenge driven.

'Actually, on second thought. Kaiba was much worse at first.' Yugi thought with a deadpan expression, while remembering how Kaiba was before Atem defeated him at the Death-T and banished the evil in him to the Shadow Realm.

"You, you do?! Why?!" Naruto asked, surprised that Yugi believed him.

While he was relieved, Naruto had to wonder why Yugi believed him, given if Naruto himself heard a story like his, he'd think the person was crazy.

"Let's just say, I've had my fair share of experiencing the impossible." Yugi said smirking.

The Millennium Items, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the Virtual World, the Wicked God Cards, Dartz and the Great Dragon Leviathan, going to the past and dueling Atem, and of course dueling Aigami and meeting the Pharaoh one last time.

Not to mention, if Kaiba was telling the truth, he literally created a way to travel to the Afterlife so he could duel Atem.

'But somehow, that doesn't surprise me.' Yugi thought with a deadpan expression.

Kaiba was nothing, if not stubborn, and always found a way to "Screw the Rules" as he always says.

"Well, given you don't know anything about this world, if you want Naruto, I could teach about it to be better blend in." Yugi offered.

"Re-really? Just like that?" Naruto asked, surprised at the offer.

"Just like that." Repeated Yugi, nodding, since he couldn't just leave him to wonder around a world, he knew nothing about.

"Okay, yeah that'd be great. Thank you, Yugi." Naruto replied.

"Great. I'll let you rest and then we can get started. And while we're at it, I think there's a game you'd like to learn about." Yugi said smirking.

"A game?" Asked Naruto confused.

"It's a favorite of mine and my friends. It's called, Duel Monsters."

*End Flashback*

Since then, Yugi kept good on his promise and taught Naruto everything he'd need to know about Earth, along teaching him how to play Duel Monsters.

For Naruto, it was a really fun game and he was able to get it down surprisingly quickly. He built two decks, one was an Elemental Hero/Masked Hero deck, with the Elemental Heroes coming from an older and less popular set, with two his cards even being one-of-a-kind. His other deck was a Dark Attribute deck, with it being filled with Dark Counterpart monsters, more cards from an old and not to popular set and while also having some one-of-a-kind cards.

While the cards might not be popular as their more common counterparts, Naruto really liked his decks and the Duel Spirits felt the same. That had been a surprise for Naruto, learning he could see Duel Spirits, but it only helped to better communicate with his monsters.

He was also working on several other decks, as Naruto wanted to make sure he had different decks to choose from, but his Hero and Dark decks were the only completed ones.

Yugi had also introduced Naruto his friends; Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, as well as the creator of Duel Monsters himself, Maximillian Pegasus. They were all really great people to meet, and very welcoming too. Though the only ones who knew about his powers and that he was from a different world were Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus and the Ishtar Siblings, given that next to Yugi, they were the most knowledgeable about supernatural and magical happenings.

Naruto had also become a powerful duelist, even taken part in a few small tournaments, while even been able to beat Joey and Pegasus in duels. He even managed to, eventually, defeat Yugi and Kaiba in duels. But only once, and after a lot of time practicing and studying up on their past matches and decks. Even then, they were close duels with Naruto only winning through the luck of the draw.

When he managed to beat Yugi, the King of Games had even given him a card, both as a reward for the victory and something told Yugi that it belonged with Naruto. The card being none other than the Dark Magician Girl, one of Yugi's ace cards, right behind the Dark Magician.

It had been a shock to receive the card, but Naruto was thankful to have Dark Magician Girl at his side, in more ways than one.

Shaking those thoughts, Naruto saw he's arrived at the Kaiba Dome and entered, going up to the receptionist.

"If you're here for the Entrance Exam, I'm afraid all examinee's are present, and we are no longer accepting anymore entries." The woman said, looking at her computer, with Naruto smiling since he knew was on the list.

"Someone should have called and said I'd be going last, my names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, with the woman looking up in surprise.

"O-Oh! Of course, forgive me Mr. Uzumaki! Yes, your match is scheduled to take place after everyone else's. Please, go on through!" The woman said, given the person in question was Kaiba, himself.

He specifically requested Naruto's entrance match take place last, as to not overshadow any of the other participants, with Naruto also asking to duel the strongest teacher of the Academy, with their personal deck rather than a test deck.

Nodding, Naruto entered the stadium and saw dozens of students in seats, as well as numerous examinees. Looking at the duel fields, Naruto saw only one match was taking place.

'Huh, must have been a late entry.' Naruto thought, while seeing the kid was also using Elemental Heroes, but the more well-known ones, rather than the less known ones that Naruto uses.

The guy he was facing was using an Ancient Gear deck, given the fact he Ancient Gear Golem on the field. Though given the kid had Skyscraper activated and had Flame Wingman out on the field, Naruto already knew the kid won thanks to Wingman's special ability.

"He's going to win." Naruto stated, getting the attention of two other examinees, a short blue haired kid and a black-haired teen, the latter of whom looking at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? Jaden's Flame Wingman isn't strong enough to destroy Ancient Gear Golem." The kid, Syrus, said, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"True, but with Skyscraper out, all Elemental Heroes gain an extra thousand ATK Points during damage calculation, as long as their ATK Points are lower than their targets. And given Flame Wingman's special ability…" Naruto trailed off.

"Then that means Jaden has won. Impressive deduction, I'd expect nothing else from the King of Game's student." Said the teen, Bastion, having recognized who Naruto was.

Syrus looked at Naruto with wide eyes, now recognizing him, given nearly everyone knew Yugi Muto had taken on a student and seen him enter a few tournaments. And here he was right now!

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

"Bastion Misawa, I take you are also entering the Academy?" Bastion asked, since if that was true, he'll have to update his decks and review all of Naruto's past duel in order to create a strategy to challenge him.

"S-Syrus Truesdale." Syrus introduced.

"Nice to meet you both, and yeah, I'm entering the Academy. In fact, my match was set to go last." Naruto said.

"And that's game!"

Looking back to the duel field, they saw Jaden had indeed won his match.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, please make your way to Duel Field 4."_

Hearing the call, Naruto waved to Bastion and Syrus, while his enhanced hearing could pick up some of the chatter about him. Some of the people recognized his name and knew who he was, while others didn't, but he didn't focus on that and simply made his way down to the arena.

Meanwhile, two Obelisk Blue Students looked as Naruto made his way to the arena.

The first was a beautiful girl with long dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wearing the standard Obelisk Blue girls uniform.

This was Alexis Rhodes, the top female student at Duel Academy.

"Are you kidding, another late applicant? And they're facing Crowler with his personal deck. That Jaden kid might have gotten lucky, but I don't think this Naruto guy will have better luck." Alexis said, while her companion scoffed.

Her companion being an older student, with shoulder length dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing the Obelisk Blue boys uniform with the coat being white with blue accents.

This was Zane Truesdale, the top duelist at Duel Academy.

"Don't be so quick to judge Alexis. Naruto Uzumaki was trained by the King of Games, himself, along with Seto Kaiba, not to mention he's managed to defeat Joey Wheeler and his Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Zane said, having kept up on all Pro Duelists and while Naruto wasn't a pro himself, he's in the same league as them.

"Wait, that's the same Naruto Uzumaki?!" Alexis asked surprised, with Zane nodding.

"Yeah and if we're lucky, Crowler will actually bring out his Legendary Card this time." Zane said, since he was disappointed that Crowler didn't bring it out against Jaden.

"What do you mean? He already summoned Ancient Gear Golem." Alexis reminded, only for Zane to shake his head.

"No, he has another monster, even stronger than his Golem. Perhaps against Naruto Uzumaki, he'll bring it out." Zane said.

Meanwhile, Naruto entered the duel field, while attaching the head piece of his duel disk, before inserting his Dark Deck. He was originally going to use his Hero Deck, but after Jaden showed he used Heroes as well, Naruto decided to use his Dark Deck rather than just seeming like he was copying another duelist.

He was also sure that the teacher that he'd be facing was going to be tough, especially if they used an Ancient Gear deck. But when Naruto saw the teacher, he was facing he couldn't help but sweatdrop.

'Is that guy or a girl?' Naruto wondered, seeing the professor with a duel vest and honestly couldn't tell… what they were.

"You're my opponent?" Naruto asked, wanting to make sure he entered the right field.

"I am. I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, Mr. Uzumaki. I must say, it was a surprise Seto Kaiba called to personally schedule your match. Then again, I suppose it'd be bad for the King of Games student to overshadow the other test takers." Crowler said, with Naruto shrugging.

"I didn't really care when my match was, I only asked to duel the strongest teacher the Academy had." Naruto said, with Crowler smirking at his words.

"And naturally, you requested to duel me. Very wise at recognizing a top duelist. But be warned, I will not go easy on-"

"I've actually never heard of you." Naruto cut in, with Crowler's jaw dropping and his eyes wide widening at his audacity.

"Wh-wh-what, how dare you! Never heard of me, I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, Head of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, I have a PhD in du-"

"Who cares about who are you, or some paper you have! In fact, your new name is Mid-Boss!" Naruto declared, already not liking this guy's attitude and decided to knock him down a couple pegs.

The entire arena fell silent at the declaration, with it being broken when someone started laughing. This caused everyone to start laughing at the name Naruto just gave Crowler. Even Bastion chuckled a little, despite himself.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, I don't who he is, but this guy's awesome!" Jaden laughed.

"Wow, that's uh, one way to get Crowler to shut up." Alexis said giggling, never expecting to see someone call Crowler "Mid-Boss".

Even Zane found it funny but managed to stifle his laughs and simply smirk at what he knew was likely going to become Crowler's new nickname.

"Mi-Mi-Mid-Boss!" Crowler shouted, while Naruto nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's perfect! I'm sure you're a strong duelist, but your also not the strongest, you're basically a steppingstone. So, Mid-Boss!" Naruto said, getting more laughter from everyone, while Crowler turned red in embarrassment.

"That is unacceptable! Prepare yourself, you brat! Because now I will show you the power of my deck!" Crowler said, now intent to put this upstart brat in his place.

"Fine by me, Mid-Boss." Said Naruto, smirking, while activating his duel disk.

"Let's Duel!"

Naruto-4000

Crowler-4000

"I'll start things off. First, I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Gear Castle!" Crowler said as a large ancient castle appeared behind him.

**Ancient Gear Castle**

**Card Type: Continuous Spell.**

**Effect: All "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster(s) is Normal Summoned or Set, place 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster, you can substitute this card for a Tribute(s), if the number of counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s).**

"Now I'll summon, my Ancient Gear Soldier in ATK Mode!" Said Crowler, summoning his monster to the field.

**Ancient Gear Soldier**

**Attribute: Earth.**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine.**

**Effect: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

**ATK/1300 DEF/1300**

"And thanks to the effect of my Ancient Gear Castle, my soldier gains 300 ATK Points and my castle gains one counter!"

**Ancient Gear Soldier: ATK/1300 DEF/1300 – ATK/1600 DEF/1300**

**Ancient Gear Castle: Counters: 1**

"Next I'll put one card face down and end my turn. Your move Uzumaki." Crowler said smirking.

"Alright, my turn! Draw!" Said Naruto, drawing a card and putting it in his hand.

"First, I'll use the effect of Dark Grepher, by discarding a level 5 or higher Dark Monster, I can special summon him from my hand to field. Now Rise Dark Grepher!" Naruto said, sending Dark General Freed to the Graveyard and summoning Dark Grepher to the field in ATK mode.

**Dark Grepher**

**Attribute: Dark.**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior.**

**Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 DARK monster; send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the GY.**

**ATK/1700 DEF/1600**

"Now I'll use Dark Grepher's other effect, by discarding another Dark Monster, I can send one Dark Monster from my deck to the graveyard." Naruto said, sending Dark Simorgh and Simorgh of Darkness to the graveyard, as well.

"Hmph, perhaps I overestimated your skills. You seem to forget your supposed to keep monsters, not continuously throw them away." Crowler stated, while Naruto simply smirked.

"Now I activate the Card of Demise, spell card! With it, I get to draw until I have five cards, at the cost of having to discard my entire hand after five of my turns."

**Card of Demise**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.**

Drawing until he had five cards, Naruto smirked at what he drew.

"Now I'll activate the effect of Dark Nephthys from my hand. Because there are three Dark Monsters in graveyard, I can banish two of them and send Nephthys there. But next turn, I'll get to special summon him to the field." Naruto said, sending Dark Nephthys to graveyard, while banishing two of the monsters.

"Now I'll summon to the field, Doomsday Horror!" Said Naruto, given he special summoned Dark Grepher, he still had a normal summon, as the Dark Fiend monster rose out of the shadows.

**Doomsday Horror**

**Attribute: Dark.**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fiend.**

**Effect: This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of banished DARK monsters x 300. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Return all banished DARK monsters to the Graveyards.**

**ATK/? DEF/?**

"You summoned a monster with no ATK Points, congratulations." Crowler stated, only to shiver when Naruto chuckled darkly, which was mirrored by Doomsday Horror.

"That'd be true, but thanks to Horror's ability, he gains 300 ATK and DEF Points for every banished Dark Monster and right now, I have two." Naruto said, as Doomsday Horror's power grew.

**Doomsday Horror: ATK/? DEF/? – ATK/600 DEF/600**

"Now Dark Grepher, attack his Soldier!" Naruto declared.

Grepher charged forward and jumped up, swinging his sword with battle cry, before slashing straight through Ancient Gear Soldier, destroying it and inflicting damage on Crowler.

Crowler: 4000 – 100 = 3900

I activate the trap card, Damage Condenser!" Crowler said.

**Damage Condenser**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: Activate only when you take Battle Damage. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK equal to, or less than, the total Battle Damage you took this turn before activation.**

"And with it, I'll summon my Ancient Gear in DEF Mode." Said Crowler, summoning the monster to the field.

**Ancient Gear**

**Attribute: Earth.**

**Level: 2**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine.**

**Effect: If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position.**

**ATK/100 DEF/800**

"And thanks to Ancient Gear Castle, it gains 300 ATK Points!"

**Ancient Gear: ATK/100 DEF/800 - ATK/400 DEF/800**

"Doesn't matter, I activate Rush Recklessly, increasing Doomsday Horror's attack by 700 for the rest of the turn. Now, send that Gear to the scrapyard!" Naruto said.

**Rush Recklessly**

**Card Type: Quick-Play Spell.**

**Effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn.**

**Doomsday Horror: ATK/600 DEF/600 – ATK/1300 DEF/600**

With a shriek, Doomsday Horror jumped towards Ancient Gear, bringing its claws down and slashing through it. But since it was in DEF Mode, Crowler's life points were safe.

"Now I end my turn with a face down, your move Mid-Boss." Naruto said, with Crowler growling at the nickname.

**Doomsday Horror: ATK/1300 DEF/600 – ATK/600 DEF/600**

"Draw!" Said Crowler, before smirking at the card he drew, along with the ones in his hand.

"Alright, first I'll use the effect of my Ancient Gear Castle, by sacrificing this card and the counter on it, I can normal summon the Ancient Gear Beast without tributes!" Crowler said, as his castle was destroyed, and he summoned his monster in its place.

**Ancient Gear Beast**

**Attribute: Earth.**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine.**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

**ATK/2000 DEF/2000**

"Now, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

**Pot of Greed**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

"With that done, Ancient Gear Beast attacks Doomsday Horror!" Crowler commanded.

"Not so fast I discard Kuriboh, reducing all battle damage to zero." Said Naruto, discarding said monster, with a small group of Kuribohs appearing around him, protecting Naruto from the battle damage.

**Kuriboh**

**Attribute: Dark.**

**Level: 1**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fiend.**

**Effect: During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no battle damage from that battle (this is a Quick Effect).**

**ATK/300 DEF/200**

"Hmph, very well you saved yourself this turn but next time you won't be so lucky." Crowler said, annoyed that once again, his attack was rendered useless by a furball.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mid-Boss! Since you destroyed Doomsday Horror, I can now activate my face down card, the Crush Card Virus!" Naruto said, much to Dr. Crowler's horror.

**Crush Card Virus**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: Activate only when a DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK is destroyed by battle from your side of the field. Your opponent destroys all monsters with 1500 ATK or more on their side of the field and in their hand and Deck. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) Those monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If this card is not in your Graveyard, negate this effect.**

"Oh No!" Crowler exclaimed, as the virus was expelled from the trap card, infecting his Ancient Gear Beast, as well as his hand and deck.

The Ancient Gear Beast let out a weak roar in agony as it began rusting, before collapsing into a pile of scrap metal. While Crowler placed all monsters with 1500 or more ATK from his hand and deck to the Graveyard.

"I-I play one card face down, and e-end my turn." Crowler stuttered, knowing that he was pretty much in a no-win situation now, unless he can find a way to get that trap card out of Naruto's Graveyard.

"My turn, draw!" Said Naruto, drawing his card, along with activating Dark Nephthys ability.

"Now thanks to Dark Nephthys's ability, I can now special summon him to the field! Come forth, Dark Nephthys!" Naruto said as a circle of red and black appeared on the field, and from it rose the black phoenix, Dark Nephthys with a cry.

**Dark Nephthys**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Winged Beast.**

**Effect: If you have 3 or more DARK monsters in your Graveyard and this card in your hand: You can banish 2 of them from your Graveyard; send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard by this effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

**ATK/2400 DEF/1600**

"And because he was special summoned, Dark Nephthys's other ability activates, allowing him to destroy one spell or trap card on the field and you just happen to have one. Nephthys destroy his face down!" Naruto commanded

With a cry, Dark Nephthys unleashed a fireball, destroying Crowler's face down card.

"Now I'll activate my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Naruto said, drawing two cards and smirked at what he drew, knowing he just won the duel.

"Wh-What're you smirking at over there?!" Crowler demanded in fear, with Naruto looking up at him in response, while taking one of the cards from his hand.

"Oh nothing, just inevitable victory. But before that, I'm going to bring out a monster everyone knows, and I'm going to do it by activating the spell card, Dark Magic Veil!" Naruto said, activating the spell card as a veil of darkness appeared on the field.

**Dark Magic Veil**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard.**

"By paying sacrificing a thousand Life Points, I get bring out one of my strongest monsters! I give you all, the Dark Magician Girl!" Naruto said, much to everyone's shock.

Naruto: 4000 – 1000 = 3000

"Wh-what?!" Crowler shouted at hearing the name of a card that only the King of Games owns.

The veil of darkness soon pulled back and from it came the Dark Magician Girl, herself, in her trademark blue and pink robes and carrying her scepter. At seeing the famous and beautiful Duel Monster, everyone cheered, having never thought to see such a card in person.

Dark Magician Girl waved, smiled and winked at the crowd, eliciting more cheers. Though she looked at Naruto and blew him a kiss.

Crowler, meanwhile, paled at seeing the Legendary Monster, alongside two others that are ready to attack him.

"Now then Dark Nephthys attack his life points directly!" Naruto said.

Dark Nephthys have a shriek as it unleashed a torrent of flames at Crowler, causing him to cry in agony, while taking significant damage to his life points.

Crowler: 3900 – 2400 = 1500

"Now Dark Magician Girl, finish him with Dark Burning Attack!" Naruto said.

"Wa-wait, time out! How about we play a different game! Like Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Crowler suggested, not wanting to be attacked by another strong monster.

"Okay, I choose rock, what do you choose?" Naruto said.

"Um…"

"Sorry rock beats "um". Now, attack Dark Magician Girl!" Naruto declared.

Waving her scepter, Dark Magician Girl launched a blast of magic at Crowler, draining the last of his life points.

Crowler: 1500 – 2000 = -500

Crowler fell to the floor with swirls in his eyes, while Naruto's monsters vanished, with Dark Magician staying a moment longer to wink at Naruto.

Everyone cheered at seeing not only the King of Game's student in action, but also the Dark Magician Girl as well.

"Wow, he's definitely the King of Games student." Alexis said in amazement, with Zane nodding in agreement, while smirking.

'Jaden Yuki and Naruto Uzumaki. Well, at least I know my last year will be interesting.' Zane thought.

"Oh man, talk about a sweet duel! I can't wait for the chance to duel him! What do you think, Sy?" Jaden asked, excited at the thought of dueling Naruto and seeing what other cards he has.

Syrus though was lost in his own world after seeing Dark Magician Girl being summoned.

'I will definitely need to work on my decks if I hope to beat him.' Bastion thought.

Naruto, meanwhile, looked at his deck with a smile.

'Thanks again for all your help, guys.' Naruto thought as his cards glowing for a moment, before it faded.

Drawing two specific cards, Naruto had been slightly disappointed he couldn't use his other ace cards, but at least he got to summon Dark Magician Girl.

But something tells him, he'll have plenty of opportunities to summon his other aces during his time at Duel Academy. One thing for sure though, he can't wait to see who he'll get to duel next.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has been sent to the Yugioh world and has been taken on as Yugi's student and has built his own Duel Monster Decks, an Elemental Hero/Masked Hero Deck and a Dark Attribute Deck, along with having other decks in the works. Not only that but he also has Dark Magician Girl and with her help managed to defeat Crowler, or as Naruto has labeled him Mid-Boss! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto arriving at duel Academy and meeting several of the other students, along with a few surprises. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Naruto exited the Academy after having been fitted into his Slifer Red Uniform. Though he waved off receiving an Academy-issued Duel Disk, preferring to stick with his Solid Light one instead.

When he had gotten his first look at Duel Academy, he was amazed by the view and it only made him even more excited for when he gets the chance to duel some of the other students, something his decks shared, wanting to show their power also.

Once all the helicopters and boats had arrived, all the new students were ushered into the Academy, where Chancellor Sheppard welcomed them all, before they were assigned to their dorms.

Though as he exited the Academy, Naruto caught sight of Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden near the entrance. They seemed to be talking, but Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying, getting closer he was able to hear what they were saying.

"So what?! Did you ever think that I was colorblind?!" Jaden questioned with an annoyed expression, making Bastion and Syrus blink.

"Are you colorblind?" Asked Naruto, while walking up to three and getting their attention.

"Ahaha, no. But I could have been. Hey, you're that guy you that dueled Crowler after me. That was a sweet duel!" Jaden said, giving Naruto a thumbs up, while Naruto gave a nod and a smile in return.

"Thanks, you did pretty good with your Elemental Heroes, as well. I've already met Bastion and Syrus, but I don't think we've been introduced yet. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Replied Naruto, holding his hand out, which Jaden took and shook.

"I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet ya." Jaden said with a grin.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto and Jaden's decks began glowing, though only they could see it, and from them, Dark Magician Girl and Winged Kuriboh appeared.

_**"Kuri, Kuriboh, kuri!"**_

_**"Hey Winged Kuriboh, good to see you again! I guess that Yugi found the right duelist to give you to, huh."**_

Winged Kuriboh nodded, before he began flying around, with Dark Magician Girl chasing after him.

Naruto smiled as the two Duel Spirits played, while surprised to hear that Jaden met Yugi and received Winged Kuriboh from him. But Naruto knew if Yugi gave Jaden that card, he was meant to have it. And looking Jaden, he saw that he was looking at the two spirits, also.

'So, he can see Duel Monster Spirits as well.' Naruto thought.

Naruto was right, Jaden could see Duel Spirits and was surprised when both Winged Kuriboh and Dark Magician Girl appeared and started playing. Though he gained a solemn look when Dark Magician Girl flew over behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It reminded him of a card he used to have. It was one of the first cards that he's ever had, but he had to send it away to help… her.

"Hey Jaden, are you alright?" Syrus asked, having seen his friend's expression, while Naruto and Bastion also took notice of the look on his face.

"Hm, oh yeah, I'm good! Just a little bummed out, since we haven't learned when we'll get to start dueling." Jaden said, grinning in his usual joyful manner, with Syrus and Bastion nodding in acceptance.

Naruto, though, saw through Jaden's act and saw the mask he was wearing. Given he wore one for most of his life, he could tell when someone else was wearing one, as well.

Though he didn't call him out on it, figuring it was a private matter and wasn't any of his business.

"By the way, Naruto how did you get the Dark Magician Girl? I thought only Yugi had that card." Syrus said, having been eager to ask the question the moment Naruto summoned the famous Spellcaster against Crowler.

"Yeah, he did. But he gave her to me after I was finally able to defeat both him and Kaiba in a duel." Naruto revealed, much to the shock of the two Slifers and Ra students.

"You, you beat Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba?!" Bastion asked in amazement, while now feeling like any strategy he'd come with to challenge Naruto would be useless.

This made Jaden even more excited to duel someone who's beaten two of the strongest duelist around. While Syrus believed that Naruto could even rival his brother Zane, after hearing this.

"Yeah, but don't think it was anything great. I had study up on all their past duels, their strategies, and all the cards in their decks, before I even considered challenging them. Even then, I only won by the luck of the draw. After that, I've lost all the other times I've dueled them." Naruto said, not wanting them to think he was better than Yugi or Kaiba, because he wasn't.

He may have been able to beat them, but it was only once. With them having long since gotten stronger and adapted to both his decks. After all, Yugi and Kaiba never lose to the same opponent twice, as they always manage to adapt from their defeats and come out victorious in their rematches.

The only opponents that they lose consistently to, is each other. Which is a given, with all the times they've dueled and memorized each other's strategies and cards.

Naruto was just lucky that Yugi didn't have the God Cards anymore, since he would have definitely lost then. Kaiba, though, had no such restrictions with using all of his different Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards.

"Still, the fact you managed to defeat those two, I'm surprised you aren't at least in Ra Yellow." Bastion said calmly, relieved at hearing Naruto's words, though he was still surprised, since someone of his skill should at the very least being in Ra Yellow, if not Obelisk Blue.

"Kaiba actually offered to put me straight in Obelisk Blue, but I turned it down. I wanted to start at the bottom and work my way up through the ranks. If I enter a different dorm, I want it to be because I earned it by proving it through dueling, and not because I was given the rank." Naruto said.

That made the three nod, while feeling their respect for the blonde go up. Especially since he must have a very large shadow casted over him, due to being the student of the King of Games.

"Well, I must be off, it was pleasure meeting you, Naruto." Bastion said with a nod, which Naruto returned.

"See ya around the dorm, Bastion!" Said Jaden, believing they'd all be in the same dorm.

"I wouldn't be too sure; your dorm is over there." Bastion stated, pointing towards where the Slifer Red dorm was located.

This made the three Slifers look to where there dorm is, before walking over to see what it looked like.

*Later*

"This isn't a dorm. It's like an outhouse with a deck." Syrus complained, looking at the Slifer dorm and seeing how small it was.

"Are you kidding? Check out the view this place has." Said Jaden, looking out over the ocean.

Naruto simply chuckled sheepishly when he first saw the red dorm.

While they may have become friends, or respective rivals, as Kaiba would never admit to being friends with Yugi, the Blue-Eyes duelist still couldn't resist making a jab at the King of Games. Since Slifer was the God Card that Yugi was most known for. Just like how Kaiba was most known for Obelisk using, while Marik was known for being the original owner of Ra.

'Still, it has its own charm to it, and I'd take a simply dorm over some giant fancy mansion, anytime.' Naruto thought with a smile.

After checking out the dorm a bit more, which wasn't much, the three headed to their rooms with Jaden and Syrus sharing one, with Naruto's being at the end of the second floor.

Knocking on the door, as his PDA said that he'll be roommates with another first year student, and Naruto didn't want to just barge in.

"Just a minute!" A voice said through the door.

Waiting a little bit, Naruto heard some shuffling going on inside as he waited, before finally it was opened. The person inside was a short boy, wearing the standard Slifer Red uniform, along with a large hat on their head. Seeing who his roommate was made Naruto sweatdrop, as they seemed a little young to be at Duel Academy.

"Aren't you a little young to be attending Duel Academy?" Naruto asked, much to the kid's annoyance.

"No, I'm not! I skipped a few grades and was able to enter early! Plus, I'll be twelve in a few months!" Said the kid, crossing his arms with a huff.

That made Naruto chuckle lightly, figuring the kid had to be a good duelist and really smart to have gotten in.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your new roommate." Naruto introduced, with the kid's eyes widening in shock and horror.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' They mentally screamed.

Understandable, given that SHE now had a boy as her roommate!

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto asked, having seen her expression.

"Fi-fine! I'm perfectly fine! N-nice to meet you, I-I'm Blair, Blair Flannigan." Blair said quickly, while trying to regain her composure, knowing that she'll need to hide some of her stuff, so he didn't find out she's a girl.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously, since "he" responded a little too quickly and acted strangely when he said he was "his" roommate. Though he didn't call "him" out on it, since "he" didn't seem like a threat or dangerous. But he'll make sure to keep an eye on "him", just in case.

Though they suddenly jumped in shock at hearing two loud screams, Naruto being able to recognize them as Jaden and Syrus.

"What was that?!" Blair asked in shock, while also forgetting to disguise her voice.

Thankfully, Naruto didn't notice as he ran towards Jaden and Syrus's room, worried that something might have happened to them. Blair considered following him, since she was curious about source and reason of the screams, but decided it'd be a good opportunity to hide her more feminine stuff.

Reaching the room, Naruto ran in.

"Hey, is everything alright?!" Naruto asked, while looking for any signs of a threat.

"Wha- oh, sorry about that Naruto." Syrus said sheepishly.

"Ehehe, yeah sorry. We thought for a second that our roommate was a Des Koala." Added Jaden, with Naruto sweatdropping at hearing the reason for their screams.

Though looking at said the roommate, Naruto had to admit that he did look a little like a koala.

"Oh well, that's good. I thought something happened." Naruto said in relief.

"Well, it's all good. By the way, I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden said to his and Syrus's roommate.

"I'm Syrus." Introduced Syrus.

"Ugh, Chumley Huffington." Chumley said reluctantly, before looking at Naruto and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey, aren't you Naruto Uzumaki, the King of Games student. What're you doing in the Slifer Red Dorm, wearing Slifer Red?!" Chumley asked, surprised to see the King of Game's student wearing red.

"I asked to be put in the Slifer dorm." Naruto answered.

This shocked Chumley, not only was Yugi Muto's student in Slifer Red, he asked to be put here!

"Uh, what's wrong with being Slifer?" Syrus asked, with Chumley scoffing as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You guys are clearly new, if you don't know how things work. The students here are divided into three groups; Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. The Blues are the highest rank, either because of their grades or their connections, while the Yellows are the second highest, mostly students with lots of potential. Then there's us, the Red Wonders." Chumley explained.

"The Wonders? That's a cool name." Syrus said, not seeing the problem, only for Chumley tell him why.

"As in, I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far. Sorry to disappoint, but we're the bottom of the barrel. Well except him, by all rights he should be Yellow or Blue." Chumley said, while pointing at Naruto.

"That's stupid." Naruto stated, getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"That the color of your jacket or what dorm you're in shouldn't determine your skills as a duelist. The only thing that should matter is believing in yourself and your deck. That's what really matters in a duel, not what grades you have or what connections you have. The only thing that stops a duelist from growing is not believing in themselves. What about you Chumley, do you believe in yourself?" Naruto asked, before turning to continue getting settled in his room.

"Oh, and by the way, Jaden managed to the head of the Obelisk dorm, and yet he's a Slifer." Added Naruto as he exited the room.

That made Chumley's eyes widened as he looked at Jaden and Syrus, the former grinning and flashing a thumbs up, while the latter nodded. That revelation, combined with Naruto's words, got Chumley thinking.

*Later*

After getting settled in their rooms; Naruto, Syrus, and Jaden decided to go explore the rest of the Academy, with Blair deciding to join them as well, since while she's still incredibly nervous about having a boy for a roommate, she didn't see the harm in getting to know them.

They soon arrived at the Yellow dorm, with Jaden whistling in amazement at it.

"Man, this place is huge." Jaden stated.

"It is quite impressive." Bastion said, walking up to them.

"Hey Bastion, did you already get settled in your room?" Naruto asked, with Bastion nodding in confirmation.

"I did, I take it that you all have done the same. And who is this?" Bastion asked, looking at Blair with a raised brow.

"Yeah, we're just checking out the rest of the school. And this is Blair, my roommate, he skipped a couple grades." Naruto said, seeing the look on the Ra Yellows face.

"Hm, not a bad idea. It's always a good thing to become familiar with new surroundings. Do mind if I join you?" Bastion asked, with the others nodding, while telling him that he could.

With that, the four Slifers and one Ra began exploring the school. Soon arriving at the Obelisk dorm. There was also someone standing outside the dorm. Someone who made Syrus gulp, given it was Zane.

Catching sight of them, Zane zeroed in on Syrus.

"Syrus." Zane greeted tersely, with Syrus giving a shaky wave.

"H-hey Zane. Guys, this is Zane, my brother." Syrus said nervously, something that made the four worried and confused at the tension that appeared, when the brothers greeted each other.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced.

"I know who you are. You did very well in your duel against Crowler." Zane said.

He not only filled his field with powerful monsters, he was able to effectively destroy Crowler's entire deck with Crush Card Virus. Along with the fact that he didn't lose a single Life Point, besides the ones he used to summon Dark Magician Girl.

It actually made Zane eager to duel against Naruto. But knew that he'd have to play it smart, as he could use the Crush Card Virus on him, as well, to take out most of his deck. Given that most of Zane's monsters had more than 1500 ATK points.

Nodding, Naruto then noticed Blair looking at Zane with a blush on "his" face.

'Huh, that's…interesting.' Naruto thought, though he wasn't going to judge Blair, if "he" played for the other team.

Zane also recognized Blair and mentally sighed. He knew she was a girl, but he wasn't going to reveal it, since it was her secret to tell, or for the others to find out.

"Hey, what's that building over there?" Jaden questioned, pointing to what looked like a second Blue dorm across the lake.

"That's the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm." Answered Alexis, walking with her friends, Jasmine and Mindy. The three having been nearby when they saw the Slifers and Ra students.

They immediately recognized Naruto and Jaden, given the former was Yugi Muto's student, and the latter was able to beat Crowler. They also recognized Bastion, since he was the number one student in the written portion of the Entrance Exam.

"Hey there! I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden introduced, while Syrus blushed when he saw Alexis, being instantly smitten with her beauty.

"We know who you are. Along Bastion Misawa, the number one student in the written portion of the Entry Exam, and Naruto Uzumaki, the King of Game's student. You both beat…Mid-Boss." Alexis said with a light giggle at remembering Naruto calling Crowler, Mid-Boss.

"Ahahaha! Yeah, that was awesome, I kind of regret that I didn't think of it, myself." Jaden said, having believed that Crowler was a mascot.

"Well, as much as we'd love to stick around girls, we're still getting familiar with the school grounds. So, until next time, see ya." Naruto said as they exchanged goodbyes with the girls and continued on their way.

The next place they arrived at was the Card Shop, where they met Ms. Dorothy and Sadie manning the counter. Looking over the different Booster Packs, Naruto was surprised when he found certain Booster Packs.

"What'd you find Naruto?" Jaden asked as they walked over, only to be surprised as well at what they saw.

"Those are, First-Generation Duel Monster Booster Packs!" Bastion said, surprised at seeing them here.

First-Generation Duel Monster cards were among the first cards created for the game, before it became as popular as it is today, and before it was updated. Naruto remembered Yugi telling him that the last time these cards were used was when he dueled Kaiba at the Death-T. After that, the game was updated with most of the cards of that era being banned. Only a few managed to be transitioned to the more modern Duel Monsters game; like Exodia, Dark Magician, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon for example.

Duelist Kingdom and Battle City were the two events where the game was updated the most, with Duelist Kingdom being around the time when the transition occurred, while Battle City laid down the new rules for the game, that were now the standard.

Though, while not all the cards from that era made it to the modern game, they were still sought after by collectors for how rare they now were.

Seeing them, the five students decided to buy some booster packs, including a few of the First-Generation ones. Though Bastion only bought a few, since he didn't want to throw off the strategies of his decks by adding to many different cards to them.

They also talked with Sadie and Ms. Dorothy for a while, figuring they'll likely be coming here more often, and it'd be good to get to know the ones working here.

After leaving the Card Shop, Bastion waved goodbye as he headed back to his dorm while the Slifers continued exploring. They continued to look around main Academy building, and eventually found themselves in a state-of-the-art Dueling Arena.

"Wow, this has to be the sweetest Dueling Arena I've ever seen." Jaden commented.

"It looks state-of-the-art, real nice." Blair added in amazement.

Naruto had to agree, it was a nice arena, more streamline than the classic one on Pegasus's island.

"I bet it'd be amazing to duel here." Syrus stated.

"Well, why not find out. We're students here and this is our campus." Jaden said, eager for a duel.

"Wrong! This is the Obelisk Blue campus!" Said an Obelisk student, Taiyou.

"And you Slifer rejects aren't welcomed here. See the crest." Another Obelisk, Raizou, said pointing to the crest of Obelisk the Tormentor above the entrance.

"So what? Are you going to make us leave?" Naruto questioned, more than happy to duel these guys.

Looking, the two Obelisk's eyes widened as they now recognized who Naruto and Jaden were.

"Hey Chazz! It's those two duelists who beat Crowler!" Taiyou said, as a third Obelisk, Chazz, revealed himself from the stands.

"Who's he?" Jaden wondered.

"He's Chazz Princeton! He was the number one duelist at prep school!" Taiyou said.

"Yeah, the future King of Games, the best duelist there is!" Added Raizou, with Naruto snorting at hearing this.

'Like that guy could ever beat Yugi.' Naruto thought.

Not to mention, that if he wanted to challenge Yugi, he'd first have to face Kaiba, as he'd never allow anyone, but himself, to take the title of King of Games from Yugi.

"Yeah, I don't think so. He can't be the future King of Games, because I'm going to be the King of Games." Jaden said.

Hearing this, the two Obelisks laughed.

"Haha! A Slifer Slacker as King of Games?! Yeah right!"

"Oh yeah, and what about me? I'm a Slifer, and I was trained by the King of Games." Naruto retorted, making the two Obelisks gulp, not wanting to go against Naruto.

"Shut it, both of you!" Chazz said, getting everyone's attention.

"Maybe the Slacker is right, he did manage to beat Crowler and that legendary card of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull it off, and Uzumaki was trained by Yugi himself. Or maybe they both just got lucky, how about we find out, right now." Chazz challenged, eager to both to defeat a Slifer Slacker and test himself against the King of Game's apprentice.

"Bring it, I'll go first." Said Jaden.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Alexis said, entering the arena and hearing what was going on.

"Hey Alexis. Are you here to watch me wipe the floor with my new friend, Jaden, here? It may be a short duel, but it'll be entertaining." Chazz said, hoping to impress the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

"I'm here to remind you three about the Obelisk Welcome Dinner, which you're late for." Retorted Alexis, while crossing her arms under her bust.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Chazz said to his followers as they left.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong ways. I promise, not all Obelisk Blues are like that, he's just a jerk, especially to the Slifers." Alexis said, with Naruto shrugging it off, having dealt with worse people than Chazz.

"No big deal. Though he was right about one thing, it would have been a short duel, I don't think I've ever beaten someone on my first turn." Naruto said smirking, making Alexis look at him with wide eyes, before laughing lightly.

"As entertaining as that'd be to see, you four should be going to. The Slifer Welcoming Dinner will start soon." Alexis said.

Nodding, the four Slifers ran off, but Naruto stayed back a little.

"Hey, I don't think I caught your name earlier." Naruto said, with Alexis looking at him surprised, before smiling.

"Oh, Alexis Rhodes." Replied Alexis.

"Nice to meet you, Alexis." Said Naruto, before leaving to head back to his dorm, while Alexis watched him as he left.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Alexis said, intrigued by the whiskered blonde.

*Later*

Naruto looked at the Welcoming Dinner for the Slifers. It wasn't much, but he wasn't complaining. He wasn't really one for fancy dinners anyway, as long as it's good, he's fine with it.

'Shame there's no ramen, though.' Naruto thought, before seeing that Jaden had already started eating.

His attention was then turned to the front of the room, where the Head of the Slifer dorm stepped out.

"Hello children, I am Professor Banner, the Head of the Slifer Dorm." Greeted Banner, making Jaden paused mid-bite, before laughing a little.

"Are you related to Bruce Banner in anyway?" Jaden asked, since he couldn't resist making the joke.

"No I'm not!" Banner said, suddenly appearing in front of Jaden and Syrus's table, much to their surprise, with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Darn kids, always asking me that, always making me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry!" Banner said as his voice got deeper.

Outside the dorm, one could feel the ground shaking as the students panicked and ran away.

"HOLY SHIT, HE IS THE HULK!"

*Later*

"I… I did not see that coming." Jaden said with wide eyes.

"I don't think any of us were." Stated Naruto with a similar expression.

"Jaden… why, why did you have to make a Hulk joke?!" Syrus asked with an exasperated tone, while pouring some tea.

"I didn't think he'd actually turn into the Hulk!" Jaden exclaimed in his defense.

How was he supposed to know it would happen!

Thankfully, they all managed to escape and the Slifer dorm was still standing, though they swore never to make Banner angry again. And with that, they had just invoked Murphy's Law.

Naruto and Blair were currently in Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley's room, relaxing and hanging out with their friends.

Suddenly, both Naruto and Jaden's PDA's went off, signaling that they had a message. Pulling them out, Naruto frowned that they both were from Chazz, with the Obelisk Blue student challenging them both to Ante Duels, the winner getting the loser's best cards.

"Cool, I guess I'll get to duel in that arena after all!" Jaden said in excitement, but Naruto shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that, Jaden. After Hour Duels and Ante Rule Duels are against the school's rules. If you're caught, and you will get caught, you'll be expelled. Chazz likely knows this and is hoping to get us both in trouble." Naruto said.

"Ah man." Jaden said, disappointed and annoyed that he won't get to duel Chazz.

Naruto saved the message and sent it to Chancellor Sheppard, knowing he'll handle it. Besides, maybe if Jaden's lucky, he'll still get to duel Chazz.

*Next Day*

After waking up, Naruto and Jaden had both been called to the Chancellor's office, where they found Sheppard and an annoyed Chazz waiting for them. With Crowler was also being present, given he had heard about it, and was hoping to both get one of his Obelisk Blues out of trouble, while also knocking down the Slifer Slackers who beat him.

"Hello boys! Naruto, I want to thank you for sending me that message, and I'm pleased that you both did the right thing, rather than rushing off to accept Chazz's challenge. Rest assured, he'll be properly reprimanded and will not do such a thing again." Sheppard said, with Naruto and Jaden nodding, though the latter was still annoyed.

"Man, and I was really looking forward to dueling him, too." Jaden said, with Crowler jumping at the chance that was just presented to him.

"Chancellor, might I suggest we still let the Sla-, I mean Jaden and Chazz duel. If Chazz wins, he gets to decide his punishment." Crowler suggested.

Sheppard looked at him skeptically, knowing it was just a way to get Chazz out of trouble.

"Yeah! Let's do that! It'd be a heck of a way to start off the School Year!" Jaden said, excited at the chance of getting to duel Chazz, with Sheppard nodding slowly at hearing this.

"Very well, a duel between Jaden and Chazz to help start things off. Good idea, Mid-Boss!" Sheppard said to Crowler, who nodded proudly, before his eyes snapped open at realizing what he just said.

"Ch-Chancellor!" Crowler said, not believing that he was still being called that nickname.

"What do you think Chazz? Are you up for it? Though be aware, this is not an Ante Duel." Sheppard said, with the Obelisk shrugging, not really caring if it was an Ante Duel, or not.

"Sure, Mid-Boss actually has a good idea." Chazz said, only caring that he'll be able to get the duel he wanted.

"Wh-what're you doing?! I'm trying to help you, here!" Crowler shouted, not believing his own student was now calling him that.

"Sorry, but the name fits." Chazz said nonchalantly.

"Told you, Mid-Boss!" Naruto said laughing, as Crowler gritted his teeth, since it seems that he'll never escape that accursed nickname!

*Later*

All the students gathered at the Duel Field to watch the match between Jaden and Chazz, while said Slifer and Obelisk stood across from each other.

"Time to see if you beating Crowler was a fluke or not." Chazz said smirking.

"We'll also find out which of us is really gonna be the next King of Games." Stated Jaden with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah, yeah, just get ready to lose Slacker."

Activating their duel disks, Jaden and Chazz each drew five cards.

"Duel!"

Jaden-4000

Chazz-4000

"All right Slacker, my move! For my first move, I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" Chazz said, summoning the monster to his side of the field.

**Reborn Zombie**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Zombie**

**Effect: While you have no cards in your hand, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle while in Attack Position. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**

**ATK/1000 DEF/1600**

"And I'll place one card face down." Chazz said, before ending his turn.

"Well that's one way to start a duel, but I'm gonna go a little bigger!" Jaden said, drawing a card and saw it was Avian, while also having Burstinatrix and Polymerization in his hand.

"I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!" Jaden said as his two heroes fused together and merged into their stronger form.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Fusion Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

**ATK/2100 DEF/1200**

"Told you I'd start big." Jaden said, only to look confused when Chazz smirked.

"I was hoping you would, Slacker. I activate my face down card, Chthonian Polymer!" Said Chazz, revealing his trap card.

**Chthonian Polymer**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent Summons a Fusion Monster. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to take control of that Fusion Monster.**

"Now I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie and take control of your Wingman." Chazz said as Reborn Zombie vanished in a flash of light, along with Flame Wingman reappearing on Chazz's side of the field.

"Oh man. Well it's a good thing that Flame Wingman was a special summon, so I can still summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Jaden said.

**Elemental Hero Clayman**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost.**

**ATK/800 DEF/2000**

"There all set." Jaden said, since that's all he can do.

"Yeah, all set for me to knock down!" Chazz said, before drawing a card.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier!"

**Chthonian Soldier**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this monster is destroyed, your opponent takes any Battle Damage you took from that battle.**

**ATK/1200 DEF/1400**

"Now go Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman was covered in flames as he dived towards Clayman, destroying him.

"And thanks to Wingman's ability, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Chazz said smirking, as Wingman burned Jaden.

Jaden-4000 – 800 = 3200

"But I'm not done yet, Slacker! Now my Soldier attacks! Go, windstorm slash!"

Chthonian Soldier charged and slashed Jaden, lowering his life points further.

Jaden-3200 – 1200 = 2000

The Obelisk students cheered at seeing Chazz taking down the Slifer, while Jaden's friends looked worried.

"Hmph, are you finally realizing your place at this Academy, Slifer Slacker. I end my turn with a face down. Go ahead, Slacker." Chazz said, only to hear what he assumed was Jaden crying making him smirk, that he reduced the Slacker to tears.

Only for his smirk to vanish, when Jaden stood up, showing he was laughing.

"Man this is so fun, better than I imagined! I summoned Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden said, summoning the electric hero.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy.**

**ATK/1600 DEF/1400**

"Alright Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" Jaden said as Sparkman let loose a blast of electricity, destroying Chthonian Soldier while the monster's sword flew up and hit Jaden.

Chazz-4000 – 400 = 3600

Jaden-2000 – 400 = 1600

"Still think it's great, Slacker? Cause when my Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as I do. The difference is you hardly have any left." Chazz said.

"The duels not over yet. I throw down a face down and call it a turn." Jaden said, placing a face down.

"Play whatever you like, my next attack will finish you! Go Flame Wingman!" Chazz commanded.

"Not so fast, here's a trap card for you, Mirror Gate!" Retorted Jaden.

**Mirror Gate**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster battles a monster that you control. Switch control of the battling monsters, and then calculate damage.**

Sparkman and Wingman glowed before switching places, with Wingman now back on Jaden's side and Sparkman on Chazz's.

"No!" Chazz exclaimed at seeing the monsters being swapped.

Chazz-3600 – 500 = 3100

"And like you said Chazz, now Flame Wingman's ability deals damage equal to Sparkman's attack points!"

Chazz cried out as Wingman electrocuted him with Sparkman's electricity.

Chazz-3100 – 1600 = 1500

"Alright, way to play Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Hm, he's doing better than I expected." Alexis commented, while standing beside Zane, who remained silent, simply focusing on the duel.

"Grrr, alright, I activate Chthonian Blast!" Chazz said.

**Chthonian Blast**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Activate only when a face-up monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of its ATK.**

"Now since you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half its attack points." Chazz said, pleased that he just needed one more attack to win.

Jaden-1600 – 1050 = 550

"Now I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz said as his monster was revived.

**Call of the Haunted**

**Card Type: Continuous Trap**

**Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"But he's not sticking around, because I sacrifice my Soldier to summon Mefist the Infernal General!"

**Mefist the Infernal General**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 5**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fiend**

**Effect: When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand.**

**ATK/1800 DEF/1700**

"Not bad." Jaden stated.

"Not bad? Yeah, keep saying that, because come next turn you're done Slacker." Retorted Chazz.

"We'll just have to see, won't we Chazz." Jaden said, while drawing and smiling at what he drew.

"Well I hate to disappoint, Chazz, but it looks like I'm ending this duel. I activate Monster Reborn, and with it, I'm bringing back Flame Wingman!" Jaden said.

**Monster Reborn**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it.**

"WHAT?!" Chazz shouted as Flame Wingman rose up on Jaden's field.

"That's right, now Flame Wingman, attack Mefist the Infernal General!" Jaden said, with Wingman flying up and diving towards Chazz's monster, destroying it

Chazz-1500 – 300 = 1200

"And now, thanks to Wingman's ability, you take damage equal to Mefist's attack points!"

"GAH!" Chazz cried out, as Flame Wingman blasted him with flames and destroyed the last of his life points.

Chazz-1200 – 1800 = -600

"And that's game!" Jaden said, while posing.

The arena was stunned at what they just saw, a Slifer Slacker beating an Obelisk Blue. No one knew what to say. That is until the Slifers suddenly started cheering, soon joined by the Ras and some of the Obelisks for the amazing duel.

Chazz fell to his knees in shock, not believing he lost to a Slifer Slacker of all people! Even worse, Sheppard had told him before that his punishment was to write a thirty-page essay on why After Hour Dueling and Ante Duels were wrong, if he lost! THIRTY PAGES!

"Alright, way to go Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

"Truly a splendid duel." Bastion said, clapping at Jaden once again showing his skill.

Naruto nodded with a smile, having had faith that Jaden would win, while also seeing that he and his monsters have a powerful bond.

"Wow, he's really good." Said Blair, having not seen Jaden's duel against Crowler.

"Woah, a Slifer beating an Obelisk." Chumley muttered with wide eyes, never having thought he'd see such a thing happen.

Though seeing Jaden win and remembering Naruto's words, it lit a fire in Chumley, one he had thought was extinguished. A determined flame to become a great duelist and now seeing everyone cheering for Jaden, a Slifer Red, for his victory, Chumley started thinking it was time to get back into the game, literally.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has officially met Jaden and meets his roommate Blair, who skipped a few grades to enter the Academy, along Zane, Alexis, and Chazz. As for Banner turning into the Hulk, that comes from Sephirex's "Yugioh AGX" series. Finally we saw Jaden and Chazz have an official duel match and because there was no interruption, Jaden was able to play Monster Reborn to bring back Wingman and win the duel. We also see that everyone else is starting to call Crowler Mid-Boss as well, a name he will never escape! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the duel against Alexis but with a twist, both in her opponent and the cards she uses. So, without further ado.**

**Edit: There was an error in the duel when Naruto use Shadow Mist's second ability to add an Elemental Hero to his hand after she's sent to the graveyard. The error is now fixed and special thanks to VeilSlide for pointing it out.**

**I own nothing**

Naruto tapped his fingers against his desk as he sat in his first class, which was Crowler's class, with a bored look on his face. Crowler was currently quizzing the first years on the rules and mechanics of Duel Monsters, all of which Naruto already knew.

Sure, Naruto was the one who wanted to attend Duel Academy, but he didn't think it'd be so boring!

Though he did pay attention when Alexis was called to list all the different card types.

"Duel monster cards can be separated into Normal Monsters, Fusion Monsters, Ritual Monsters, Effect Monsters, Traps Cards, and Spell Cards. Trap Cards can be separated into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps, while Spell Cards can be separate into Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Ritual Spells, and Field Spells." Alexis explained with a textbook answer.

'And soon there will be Synchro Monsters, Tuner Monsters, and Xyz Monsters.' Naruto thought, remembering Pegasus telling him of the new card types and summoning methods he's working on.

"Perfect! As expected from one of my Obelisk Blues." Crowler praised.

"Of course Mi- Dr. Crowler." Alexis said quickly after nearly saying Mid-Boss.

While she found the nickname funny, she also wanted to still act professional in class.

"Now who should we question next…" Crowler said, looking around before zeroing in on the Slifers, specifically Syrus.

"You, Syrus Truesdale! Explain to the class what a Field Spell is!" Crowler said, causing Syrus to jump up at being called on suddenly.

"Uh, a uh Field Spell is the card, that um, affects the field?" Syrus said, stumbling over his answer at being put on the spot like this.

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this Slifer Slacker!" An Obelisk shouted, making some of the other students laugh.

"Well, I guess we know who inherited both the brains and dueling skills between you and your brother. Can anyone else answer the question, anyone?" Crowler said with a small smirk at getting to humiliate a Slifer.

Unfortunately, his smirk and good mood were wiped away when Naruto stood up and answered.

"Field Spell Cards are Spell Cards that affect the layout of the Duel Field along with the Monsters on it. The main purpose of Field Spells centers around boosting the ATK and DEF points of Monsters with a specific Attribute, Type, or Archetype; such as the Field Spell Umi which increases the ATK and DEF points of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua Monsters. However, other Field Spells also have the effects of recycling cards, like The Grand Spellbook Tower, weakening the opponents monsters, like Shien's Castle of Mist, searching monsters and/or swarming the field, like Shrine of Mist Valley, or even preventing the field from being swarmed, like Summon Breaker. Another example would be the Skyscraper Field Spell, which increases the ATK points of Elemental Hero monsters by a 1000 during damage calculation, if they're weaker than the monster they're attacking. I'm sure you're familiar with that Field Spell, Mid-Boss." Naruto said, while smirking at the end.

"Oh yeah, I used Skyscraper to beat you Mid-Boss and your Golem. So, in a way, if you make fun of the Slifers, you're really making fun of yourself." Added Jaden in defense of his friend.

This had the entire class laughing at Crowler, both at the reminder of his loss to Jaden and being called Mid-Boss again.

Crowler, meanwhile, bit down on his handkerchief while glaring murderously at Naruto and Jaden, both for using that accursed nickname he couldn't escape and the reminder that he lost to a Slifer Slacker!

'That's it! I don't care if he knows Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, I'll see both those Slifers expelled, if it's the last thing I do!' Crowler mentally swore.

After that, it wasn't long until class ended, with Naruto and Blair exiting the classroom, only to stop when Alexis walked up to them.

"Hey Naruto, hey Blair." Alexis greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Alexis." Replied Naruto.

"Hello." Blair said.

"I was just on my way to the library to do some Duel Quizzes, do you wanna join me?" Alexis asked, as after hearing Naruto's in-depth answer to what Field Spells are, along with giving several examples, she wanted to see what else he knew.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Naruto replied, also wanting to see what Alexis knew, as well.

Blair nodded in agreement, as it never hurt to study up on the different aspects of Duel Monsters, or to refresh on what you already know.

"Great, let's go." Alexis said as they headed towards the library.

All the while they were unaware of Crowler watching them, feigning going to his office. He was annoyed at seeing an Obelisk interacting with a couple of Slifer Slackers, especially Uzumaki. But after watching them, Crowler slowly grinned as he came up with a fool-proof plan to get Naruto expelled.

'Yes, yes! It's perfect! And besides, between him and Jaden Yuki, Uzumaki is the bigger annoyance, him and that nickname! First, I'll deal with him and then Jaden Yuki, then we'll see who the real Mid-Boss is!' Crowler thought as he started laughing madly.

The students who saw this slowly backed away, or quickly walked around the clearly mad teacher.

*Later*

After finishing the Duel Quizzes with Alexis, Naruto and Blair joined up with Jaden and Syrus before heading to Professor Banner's class.

"By the way thanks for before Naruto, Jaden." Syrus whispered, since he didn't want to risk disrupting Banner and making him angry.

"No problem." Replied Naruto.

"Huh, for what?" Jaden asked half-asleep, with Syrus gaining a tick mark at seeing this.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus said loudly, momentarily forgetting his earlier worry of disrupting the class.

"Syrus."

Freezing at hearing his name, Syrus slowly turned and paled when he saw Professor Banner looming over him with a strained smile.

"Did you. Just. Disrupt. My Class? That, makes me so angry!" Banner said, with the Slifers starting to freak out as they remembered the Welcoming Dinner.

"N-n-no! Of course not, Professor Banner, sir! Ho-how about we just-just calm down, please!" Syrus said, hoping to avoid another rampage.

Unfortunately, his words had the opposite affect and just made Banner angrier.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I am perfectly calm!" Banner shouted as his voice once again got deeper and he transformed again.

Not a moment later, all the students ran out of the classroom with a loud girlish shriek to escape the rampaging professor.

"Gee, thanks Syrus! This is exactly what I wanted to do, run away from a hulked-out professor!" Blair said sarcastically.

"Me?! It's Jaden's fault that I had to raise my voice!" Said Syrus, shifting the blame onto Jaden.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who told him to calm down!" Jaden retorted, knowing you never tell an angry person to calm down.

"Well if you hadn't fallen asleep, I wouldn't have had to shout in the first place!" Stated Syrus.

"Yeah well, you didn't have to shout at all!" Jaden said.

"It's your fault!"

"No it's yours!"

"No yours"

"YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"It's both your faults, how about that!" Naruto said loudly, while smacking them both upside the head.

Just then Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy managed to catch up with them, the latter two looking freaked out and the former was shocked.

"Does, does that happen often with you guys?" Alexis asked, given that Banner was head of the Slifer Dorm, it's a miracle it was still standing.

It's a miracle the entire Academy was still standing!

Jaden, having finished arguing with Syrus, just laughed and waved it off.

"No, not really. Banner's actually a pretty cool guy, at least until someone or something sets him off." Jaden said, while muttering the last part.

"Come on, I guess we have some free time until our next class." Naruto said, still wanting to put as much distance between them and Banner until he calms down.

*Later*

*With Crowler*

'Perfect!' Crowler thought, looking over the finished fake love letter he wrote for Naruto, with it being addressed from Alexis.

Now, he just had to put on the finishing touches, grabbing a mirror and some lipstick, Crowler paused for a moment.

'No, no, no, there's nothing girly about it, I'm not wearing it because I want to, it's for a good cause!' Crowler thought.

Reassuring himself of his own masculinity, Crowler put it on and kissed the envelope.

'Ha! Now just to sneak it into his locker.' Crowler thought, while going towards the gym.

After making sure all the students were out of the locker room, Crowler went inside and began searching for Naruto's locker. After locating it, Crowler put the letter on top of his shoes, before running out.

Though what Crowler didn't know was that he was being watched.

*With Naruto*

"There you are Blair." Naruto said, seeing his roommate now dress in "his" gym attire.

"Yeah, where were you? We didn't see you in the locker room?" Jaden asked.

"I-I just don't like changing in front of other people, okay!" Blair said quickly, since she had to wait for everyone else to be finished changing before she could go in, and she also couldn't risk changing in the girls locker room since someone might recognize who she was.

That made Naruto and Jaden shrug in acceptance.

"Hey, where's Syrus?" Blair asked, wanting to change the subject, while also curious since they had gotten separated while escaping Banner's rampage.

"Don't worry, I have someone in the locker room keeping an eye out for him." Replied Naruto, much to his fellow Slifers' confusion.

*With Syrus*

"Oh man, finally I made it. I didn't realize how big this place was." Syrus said, entering the locker room after getting lost in his escape from Banner.

"Come to think of it, should we even be having class after that? Then again, this could be a recurring thing that everyone else has just gotten used to it… I feel I should be concerned about that." Syrus said to himself.

He might have to ask his brother just how often Banner gets angry like that.

Shaking those thoughts for now, Syrus went to his locker, only to stop when he saw Naruto, still dressed his Slifer uniform, reading a letter with narrowed eyes.

"Huh, Naruto? What're you still doing dressed in your uniform and not in class? And what's that you're reading?" Syrus asked.

In response, Naruto shook his head and handed him the letter. Reading it, Syrus gained a horrified look when he saw it was a love letter from Alexis addressed to Naruto.

"Ah man! Why do the girls always go for the wild-looking bad boys or the dark mysterious guys?" Syrus lamented, since now he had to compete with both his brother and Naruto.

"Seriously? Ever since I arrived in Japan, people keep saying I'm a delinquent because I have blonde hair and whisker marks." Said Naruto, annoyed with that stereo type.

"A-a-ah! So-sorry!" Syrus stuttered out, which Naruto just waved off, since while it was annoying, he has gotten used to it, for the most part.

"Anyway, as for the letter, it's a fake, it was put there by Mid-Boss. Not only that, but look, her name is spelled wrong." Naruto said, pointing at the signature and it did show her name was spelled wrong.

"Well, maybe Alexis was shy about confessing her feelings in a letter, with her name being spelled incorrectly being a typo, or something." Syrus said.

Crowler might be a jackass, but he doubts he'd actually try and get Naruto expelled like this.

"I don't think so. Alexis seems more like the type to be up front about her feelings for someone, and not tell them through a letter." Naruto replied, while placing the letter down on a nearby bench.

"Now forget about it, we still have Gym Class remember." Naruto reminded.

"Ah, Right!" Syrus said, rushing to his locker to get changed.

"Still, maybe you should-huh?" Syrus said, before looking around in confusion when he didn't see Naruto anywhere.

While confused at his sudden disappearing act, Syrus looked at the letter on the bench and grabbed it.

'Maybe Naruto's right and it is a fake. But, what if Alexis did write it? I should make sure, just in case she is expecting Naruto to arrive.' Syrus thought, since if it was from Alexis and Naruto doesn't show up, she might think he rejected her.

Better to be safe than sorry.

Putting the letter in his coat's pocket before hanging it in his locker, Syrus ran out to the track, only to pause in confusion when he saw Naruto there, looking to be in the middle of his workout.

'Wasn't he just- how did he…' Syrus thought, looking between the locker room and the track, wondering if he was starting to see things.

Meanwhile, the girls had finished their stretches and were taking a break, with Jasmine and Mindy taking notice of the fact that Naruto had taken off his jacket, wearing a black tank top underneath that clung to his muscles.

"Wow, I didn't realize he was so fit!" Jasmine said, admiring the view.

"I know! What do you think Alexis, doesn't Naruto look good?" Mindy teased, having noticed that Alexis had taken an interest in Naruto, ever since his Entry Duel against Crowler.

Alexis shot her friend and annoyed look, but did glance at Naruto.

'He does look good.' The thought Obelisk Queen with a light blush on her face.

Naruto, oblivious to the girls admiring him, took notice that Blair was starting to fall behind and looked tired.

"Hey Blair, you alright?" Naruto asked, worried since "he" looked ready to pass out at any moment.

"Ye-yeah I-I'm fi-woah!" Blair said, when "he" suddenly tripped.

Though before "he" could hit the ground, Naruto caught "him".

"You sure about that?" Naruto asked.

Blair couldn't respond as her face turned even more red from the way Naruto was holding her.

"Miss Fontaine, is it alright of Blair takes break?" Naruto asked the teacher/nurse, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course! And good job, looking out for your classmate, Naruto!" Fonda said, glad to see the students looking out for each other.

Nodding, Naruto lifted Blair onto his back, with "his" blush intensifying.

'Why am I blushing?! Sure I'm a romantic, but I just met Naruto! Besides, I like Zane!' Blair thought as Naruto carried "him" over to a bench and handed "him" some water.

"Thanks." Blair muttered, lowering "his" head so Naruto didn't see "his" blush.

"No problem. Though why is your face all red? Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked, putting his hand on "his" forehead, with Blair's blush intensifying even further, which worried Naruto even more.

"Miss Fontaine, is alright if I take Blair to the nurse's office?" Naruto asked.

"That's fine, I'll check on Blair once class is over." Fonda replied.

'Crapbaskets!' Blair thought, worried that Miss Fontaine will find out that she's a girl, but she can't say anything without arousing suspicions.

She'll just have to do her best to hide her cover.

*Later-Night*

Naruto and Blair walked up the stairs of the Slifer dorm, having finished getting the latter checked over by Miss Fontaine. Blair was relieved that her secret wasn't exposed, as Miss Fontaine only checked her temperature and other signs to see if she was sick. After seeing the "he" was in good health, the nurse concluded that it was heat stroke, while telling Blair to take it easy and drink plenty of water.

Passing Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley's room, Naruto decided to see how they were doing. Along with making sure that Syrus hadn't done anything foolish regarding the love letter.

Opening the door, Naruto saw only Jaden and Chumley sitting at the desk, working on Chumley's deck.

"Hey Naruto, Blair. What's up?" Jaden asked, after looking up and seeing them.

"Nothing, we just wanted to see how you guys were doing." Naruto replied.

"Well, we're just working on Chumley's deck and giving him a few cards that could help him. Sy gave him Des Kangaroo and I gave him Master of Oz." Jaden said, with Chumley nodding since both cards were good for his deck.

"Huh, is that so. Well I think I have some cards that could work for your deck." Naruto said, opening his deck case and pulling out a few cards.

"I think these will help you." Said Naruto, handing the cards to Chumley, who was surprised by the offered cards.

"Wow, thanks." Chumley said, looking at the cards, while taking notice of Vampiric Koala and Enraged Battle-Ox.

"Why Enraged Battle-Ox?" Asked Chumley, since it wouldn't exactly fit his Australian-themed deck.

"Because of its Effect, it gives all Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged-Beast Monsters you control the ability to inflict piercing damage. Something that your deck would benefit from, given it's mostly Beast Monsters." Said Naruto, with Chumley nodding in understanding and gratefulness.

"By the way, where's Syrus?" Naruto asked, not seeing the blue-haired boy.

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I got back. Chumley said he had an errand to run." Replied Jaden, causing Naruto to frown, since had a feeling he knew what "errand" Syrus was running.

'I just hope I'm wrong.' Naruto thought.

*With Syrus*

Unfortunately for Naruto, Syrus was doing exactly what he told him not to do, as he arrived at the Obelisk Girls Dorm.

"Huh, wonder who's boat that is?" Syrus wondered, seeing another boat with a motor

Getting out, Syrus walked quietly through the gates, being careful not to be seen or heard, knowing if he's caught, he'll definitely be expelled.

Meanwhile, Crowler hid in the bushes while waiting for Naruto to arrive, where he can snap a photo of him breaking school rules and get him expelled. Though what he didn't expect was to see Syrus arriving instead of Naruto!

*With Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine*

The three Obelisk girls entered the bathhouse before discarding their towels, given it was girls only, they went in naked rather than wearing swimsuits. Sighing in relaxation at the heated water, they started talking about their classes.

"I can't believe Dr. Crowler is still being called Mid-Boss by everyone!" Jasmine said giggling.

"I know! But you have to admit, the nickname really fits him! What do you think Alexis?" Mindy asked, with Alexis smiling in response.

"It does, doesn't it. I'm still surprised Naruto has the guts to call Crowler that to his face without fear or worry. It's… actually pretty cool." Alexis said, while Jasmine and Mindy looked at her with knowing smirks.

After a while of soaking in the water, Alexis stood up and began stretching to work the kinks out of her body. Seeing this, Jasmine and Mindy sunk deeper into the water, while they knew that they have great bodies, they couldn't help but feel a little jealous and depressed at seeing Alexis's figure when compared to their own.

Though it also further showed why nearly every male student, and even a few females, wanted to get a date with Alexis.

Suddenly, the girls froze when they heard a shout.

"WHAT IS THAT FIELD SPELL NITWIT DOING HERE?!"

"Was that a boy?!" Jasmine demanded, while standing up and quickly grabbing her towel, followed by Mindy and Alexis grabbing their towels as well, to cover up.

"Let's find out!" Mindy said, angry that someone was likely trying to peep on them.

Running out the bathhouse, the girls saw Syrus frozen in fear.

"Uh, Ehehe, I can explain." Syrus said nervously, at seeing the three angry girls

*Later*

"A love letter?! You seriously expect us to believe Alexis wrote you a love letter?!" Mindy demanded to the bound Syrus.

After catching Syrus and making sure he couldn't escape, the girls changed into their uniforms and began interrogating him as to why he was outside the bathhouse.

"Not me, I swear! It was addressed to Naruto, but he thought it was fake. I only came here to see if it was real. I have it in my pocket." Syrus said, pulling it out and handing it to them, with the girls seeing it was a love letter from Alexis, much to the said girl's annoyance.

'For once, I'm glad that Atticus isn't here.' Alexis thought, knowing exactly what his reaction would be if he ever found out about this "love letter".

What's worse is that he'd likely approve of Naruto and try to set them up. Not that she'd be opposed to it, but she just met him, and knowing her brother, he'd do it in the most embarrassing way possible.

"Syrus, my names not even spelled right, and I don't even wear lipstick." Alexis said.

"… Ah crud, so Naruto was right." Said Syrus, realizing he just messed up big time.

"You said Naruto knew it was fake, did he say who put it in his locker?" Alexis asked.

"Naruto said that it was Crowler who put it in there." Answered Syrus, with the girls nodding, since with Naruto's nickname and beating him in the Entry Exam, it's very likely that Crowler would do like this to get him expelled.

Though given he was teacher, they couldn't accuse him without actual proof.

"I don't know, he says he talked with Naruto, but Naruto was working out while Syrus was in the locker room." Jasmine said skeptically, thinking that Syrus was lying.

'Wait what?!' Syrus thought, now very confused as he was sure he saw Naruto in the locker room, but then saw him running laps not long after.

Though Syrus didn't say anything since he's already in trouble, and didn't want them to think he's crazy also. Especially since he's now questioning his own sanity right now.

The girls discussed what to do with Syrus, with Jasmine and Mindy wanting to turn him in, but Alexis had another idea. One where she'll get the chance to duel the object of her interest.

*With Naruto*

After helping Chumley with his deck, Naruto and Blair headed back to their room to relax. Though it didn't last when Naruto's PDA went off, pulling it out, Naruto frowned when he saw it was from an anonymous called.

"We have your friend Syrus, if you want him back, come to the Girls Dorm now, and bring you deck!"

Hearing the message Naruto silently cursed Syrus for not listening and swears that he's going to kill him. Grabbing his deck and duel disk, Naruto prepared to head out to meet the kidnappers, only for Blair to stop him.

"I wanna go too!" Blair said, wanting to see Naruto duel.

Like with Jaden, she didn't see Naruto's Entry Exam Duel against Crowler as she had to leave early, given her disguise was been messed up during her own duel.

"Ugh, fine, but stay close. I'd rather the kidnapper not get another hostage." Naruto said, not having time to argue with Syrus in danger.

*Later*

Arriving the Girls' Dorm, Naruto blinked in confusion when he saw Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine, along with Syrus.

"Huh, what happened? Were you three kidnapped too?" Naruto asked, looking around for the kidnapper.

Hearing this, the Obelisk girls sweatdropped since it seemed obvious that they sent message, but apparently Naruto didn't see that.

"Is he always this dense?" Jasmine asked, looking at Syrus and Blair.

"We've only just met him." Replied Syrus and Blair.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize the girls were the ones who kidnapped Syrus.

"Okay good. Now your friend here was caught trespassing in the Girls Dorm and now you both are too." Jasmine said smirking, making Naruto frown with a light glare at them, since he didn't like being manipulated, even less when his friends are dragged into it,

"So what do you want then?" Naruto demanded.

"Simple, a duel between you and me. If I win, then you three will be reported to the Chancellor, but if you win, then you go free." Alexis replied, while smirking at getting to duel Naruto.

"You also get a date with Alexis!" Mindy added quickly, her words catching everyone off guard, with Naruto and Alexis blushing in embarrassment.

"What did she just say?!" Demanded Dark Magician Girl, while appearing from Naruto's deck with an annoyed expression.

"I uh, I accept the duel, but you don't have to go on a date with me if you don't want to." Naruto said, both because he didn't want to force Alexis to accept that kind of deal and he didn't want upset Dark Magician Girl, or Mana as he calls her.

This surprised the girls, since anyone else would have jumped at the chance to get a date with Alexis. But it did earn Naruto some of their respect, since he was giving Alexis a choice.

"Alright, let's go." Alexis said.

The group took two boats out to the lake, with the girls and Syrus in one, while Naruto and Blair were in the other. Pulling out his deck, Naruto decided to use his Elemental Hero deck this time.

"Let's Duel!"

Naruto-4000

Alexis-4000

"I'll start things off!" Alexis said, drawing and looked at the cards she drew, before looking at her hand to see what she had.

"First, I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw to more cards." Alexis said.

**Pot of Greed**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

Seeing the cards she now had, Alexis suppressed her smirk as she had a strategy form in her mind.

"Now then I summon to the field Cyber Tutu!" Alexis said, while summoning her monster.

**Cyber Tutu**

**Attribute: Earth.**

**Level: 3**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly.**

**ATK/1000 DEF/800**

"Now I activate Prima Light, sacrificing my Tutu to summon Cyber Prima!" Said Alexis, while playing the spell card.

**Prima Light**

**Card Type: Quick-Play Spell.**

**Effect: Send 1 face-up "Cyber Tutu" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Cyber Prima" from your hand.**

Cyber Tutu vanished in a pillar of light, with the stronger Cyber Prima now appearing in her place.

**Cyber Prima**

**Attribute: Earth.**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this card is Summoned, destroy all Spell Cards on the field.**

**ATK/2300 DEF/1600**

"Finally, I place two cards face down and end my turn." Alexis said, while setting two cards face down.

"Nice move, but now it's my turn, I draw!" Naruto said, and looked at his hand.

"First, I summon Elemental Hero Solid Soldier!" Said Naruto, summoning the Hero monster, while the others were surprised at the appearance of an Elemental Hero.

**Elemental Hero Solid Soldier**

**Attribute: Earth.**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "HERO" monster from your hand. If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the GY by a Spell effect: You can target 1 "HERO" monster in your GY, except "Elemental HERO Solid Soldier"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Elemental HERO Solid Soldier" once per turn.**

**ATK/1300 DEF/1100**

"An Elemental Hero? But I thought you used a Darkness Deck?" Alexis asked, with Naruto smirking at her question.

"True, but I also have an Elemental Hero Deck. But unlike Jaden, I use the less known Heroes, so don't think you'll have any easier time seeing familiar cards." Naruto said, with Alexis shaking off her surprise before returning his smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Replied Alexis.

"Good, because I summoned Solid Soldier, I get use his affect to special summon a level 4 or lower "HERO" monster from my hand, and I the perfect one. Come forth Elemental Hero Shadow Mist!" Naruto said as the shadows rose up and condensed into the Dark Elemental Hero.

**Elemental Hero Shadow Mist**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

**ATK/1000 DEF/1500**

"But that's not all, because Shadow Mist was special summoned this turn, I get use her ability as well and add one "Change" Spell from my Deck to my hand and I choose Mask Change!" Naruto said, while drawing said card.

"Mask Change?" Muttered Alexis, having never heard of that card before.

"Now activate the card I just drew and use it on Elemental Hero Shadow Mist!" Naruto declared, while placing the spell card in his duel disk.

**Mask Change**

**Card Type: Quick-Play Spell.**

**Effect: Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the GY, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down).**

A mask appeared in front of Shadow Mist, which she grabbed and put on, before she began transforming into a different monster.

"Meet Masked Hero Dark Law!" Naruto said as his new monster appeared.

**Masked Hero Dark Law**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Effect: Must be Special Summoned by "Mask Change". Any card sent to your opponent's GY is banished instead. Once per turn, if your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can banish 1 random card from your opponent's hand.**

**ATK/2400 DEF/1800**

"What?! A Fusion Monster?!" Alexis asked, shocked that Naruto brought out a Fusion Monster without Polymerization and only one monster.

"That's right. See the Masked Heroes are a special type of Fusion Summon, they don't need Polymerization to be summoned, or two or more fusion materials. All I need is a Change Spell Card to bring them out." Naruto explained, much to their amazement at seeing such a Fusion Summon.

'Wow. He's definitely giving his all.' Alexis thought, knowing this is going to be a tough duel

"Now Dark Law, attack her Cyber Prima!" Naruto commanded, with Dark Law giving a cry and charged forward.

"I activate my face downs, Doble Passe and Spirit Barrier!" Alexis said, activating her Trap Cards.

**Doble Passe**

**Card Type: Normal Trap**

**Effect: Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly.**

**Spirit Barrier**

**Card Type: Continuous Trap.**

**Effect: While you control a monster, you take no battle damage.**

"With Doble Passe I can change your attack from Prima to a direct attack and with Spirit Barrier, because I control a monster, I take no battle damage." Alexis said as Dark Law switched from attacking Cyber Prima to Alexis, but a barrier appeared, blocking his attack

"And because of Doble Passe, Cyber Prima gets to attack you directly!" Alexis said as Cyber Prima skated across the water and delivered a kick towards Naruto, making him stumble back as his life points took a big hit.

Naruto-4000 – 2300 = 1700

"Naruto!" Blair said, worried at seeing him take that much damage.

'Damn, only my first turn she's already taken out half my life points.' Naruto thought, impressed that Alexis hasn't only summoned a powerful monster, but prevented him from destroying her monster and then landed a direct attack

But rather than be worried, he was excited. Excited at getting to duel someone who can challenge him.

"So, are you impressed?" Alexis asked smirking.

"Impressed, I'm in love! That's the first time anyone's been able to damage me in a long time!" Naruto said smiling, with Alexis blushing lightly at the praise, while also being pleased at her success.

Though she quickly shook it off, remembering she's still in the middle of a duel.

"You're sweet, but I still have to crush you." Alexis said.

"We'll see who does the crushing. I place two cards face down and end my turn." Said Naruto.

"Then it's my move! And I'll start by activating Machine Angel Ritual!" Alexis said, using the card she just drew as a large burning torch appeared behind her.

**Machine Angel Ritual**

**Card Type: Ritual Spell.**

**Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.**

"Oh crap." Naruto muttered, knowing what's coming next, having dealt with Yugi's Ritual Monsters and knew whatever Alexis is summoning won't be a pushover.

"With this card, I get to Ritual Summon any Cyber Angel Monster using monsters from my hand or field, as long as the total level matches the exact level of the Monster I'm summoning. So, I use my level 2 Cyber Petit Angel and level 6 Mind on Air from my hand to ritual summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" Alexis declared as her monsters appeared and flew into the fire as it unleashed a powerful wind that rocked the boats, forcing the others to cover their faces before it vanished, while Alexis's monster appeared from the torch and jumped in front of her.

**Cyber Angel Dakini**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fairy/Ritual**

**Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects and destroys 1 of their monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**ATK/2700 DEF/2400**

"Now because Cyber Angel Dakini was Special Summoned you have to…" Alexis trailed off as her eyes widened at what she saw.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused as to why she suddenly paused and looked at something with shocked look.

Seeing that she was looking behind him, Naruto looked only for his eyes to widen at what he saw. The winds created from Alexis's Ritual Summon had caused Blair's hat to be blown off, showing the "he" was really a she.

"What? What're you all looking at?" Blair asked, not realizing her hat was missing.

"Uh, Blair." Naruto said, while pointing to her head.

Confused, Blair put a hand on her head, only for her eyes to widen in horror when she didn't feel her hat was where it usually was.

"I-I-I-I can explain!" Blair said quickly.

"Blair's a girl?!" Syrus exclaimed in shock at seeing Blair's long hair.

"Why isn't she in the Obelisk Girls Dorm then?!" Mindy questioned.

"We'll have to tell Miss Fontaine and the Chancellor to move her in." Added Jasmine.

Naruto frowned when he saw Blair pale at what they said and turned back to them.

"Oi! I'm adding another stipulation; if I win, you don't tell anyone about Blair being a girl and she gets to stay in the Red Dorm!" Naruto said, much to their shock, especially Blairs.

"What?! We can't let her stay in a Dorm full of boys!" Jasmine said, only to silenced when Alexis gave her look.

"Deal!" Alexis said, having noticed Blair's expression when her friends started talking about telling the Chancellor and Miss Fontaine.

Alexis may not know why Blair seemed afraid, maybe she thought she'd be kicked out or something, but if Naruto wants to help her and if she wanted to stay in the Red Dorm, then so be it.

Nodding in thanks, the duel resumed.

"Now then, as I was saying, because Dakini was special summoned, you have to choose one of your monsters to destroy." Alexis said, continuing from where she left off, before noticing Blair's true appearance.

"Damn, sorry Solid Soldier." Naruto said, looking at his monster, with Solid Soldier nodding in understanding as he vanished, knowing his fellow Heroes will help their duelist win.

"Now Dakini attack, Masked Hero Dark Law!" Alexis commanded, with Dakini skating forward with her swords ready to cut through Dark Law.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card, Drain Shield!" Naruto said as his trap card flipped face-up.

**Draining Shield**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and increase your Life Points by the attacking monster's ATK.**

"This not only stops your attack, but I get life points equal to Dakini's ATK points." Naruto said as a barrier appeared, blocking the Cyber Angel's attack, while his life points went back up.

Naruto-1700 + 2700 = 4400

"Grr, I end my turn." Alexis said, annoyed that his life points are now higher than before, but even so, she was still having fun with this duel and happy at meeting someone who can challenge her.

Whether she wins or loses, there's no way she's turning Naruto in and lose the chance to duel him some more.

"Alright, my move." Naruto said, preparing to draw a card, while hoping he draws the one, he needs.

'Come one, I have all the cards I need in my hand, I just need two more card.' Naruto thought, knowing if he draws something that can let him get the cards he needs, he'll win the duel.

Drawing his card, Naruto looked at it and smiled, before activating the spell card he drew.

"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." Naruto said, before he smirked at the two cards he drew, which made Alexis uneasy, since that meant he drew the cards he needed.

"Alright, first I'm activating the Field Spell, Fusion Gate!" Naruto said as dark swirling clouds appeared overhead.

**Fusion Gate**

**Card Type: Field Spell.**

**Effect: Fusion Monsters can be Fusion Summoned without using "Polymerization". The Fusion Material Monsters used for this Fusion Summon are removed from play, instead of being sent to the Graveyard.**

"Now, by removing from play the Elemental Hero Woodsman and Elemental Hero Prisma in my hand, I get to fusion summon, Elemental Hero Gaia!" Naruto said as both Heroes appeared before flying into the vortex, while a colossal figure emerged landing in the lake, sending waves and the boats rocking, forcing them to steady themselves as they looked in amazement at the massive Elemental Hero.

**Elemental Hero Gaia**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, its ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK.**

**ATK/2200 DEF/2600**

"And thanks to Gaia's ability, I can target one of your monsters and for the rest of this turn it's ATK points are cut in half, while Gaia's are increased by the same amount. And I choose Cyber Angel Dakini!" Naruto said, as Elemental Hero Gaia absorbed Dakini's attack points, weakening her and strengthening himself.

**Cyber Angel Dakini: ATK/2700 DEF/2400 – ATK/1350 DEF/2400**

**Elemental Hero Gaia: ATK/2200 DEF/2600 – ATK/3550 DEF/2600**

"Dakini!" Alexis said in worry at her strongest monster being weakened, while Naruto's Hero grew stronger than her Dakini and Prima.

Thankfully, Spirit Barrier was still in effect, so her life points were safe.

"Now I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Stratos to the field in attack mode!" Naruto said, summoning the Wind Hero.

**Elemental Hero Stratos**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.**

● **Destroy Spells/Traps on the field, up to the number of "HERO" monsters you control, except this card.**

● **Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**ATK/1800 DEF/300**

"And thanks to his special ability, I get to destroy any number of Spells/Traps on the field equal to the number of HERO Monsters I control, except Stratos. Luckily, I have two Heroes and only one Trap Card to destroy. Go Stratos, destroy Spirit Barrier!" Naruto said, Stratos cupping his hands and launching a blast of wind that destroyed Spirit Barrier.

"Oh no!" Alexis said as her life points were now vulnerable.

"Oh yes! Now I'm activating the Spell Card, H-Heated Heart to boost Stratos's attack points by five hundred!" Naruto said as Stratos was covered in a flame-like aura.

**Elemental Hero Stratos: ATK/1800 DEF/600 – ATK/2300 DEF/600**

"Now Masked Hero Dark Law, attack Cyber Angel Dakini!" Naruto commanded, Dark Law charging forward and destroying the Ritual Monster while damaging Alexis's life points

Alexis-4000 – 1050 = 2950

"Elemental Hero Gaia attack Cyber Prima!" Said Naruto as Gaia roared and slammed his fist on the ground causing a tremor that destroyed Cyber Prima and lowered Alexis's life points even further.

Alexis-2950 – 1250 = 1700

"Now Stratos, attack her directly and end this duel!" Naruto said, with Stratos flying forward and unleashing a blast of wind at Alexis, destroying the last of her life points.

Alexis-1700 – 2300 = -600

"AAAAAH!" Alexis screamed as the boat rocked from the wind, before she fell into the water.

"Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine screamed in fear, confusing and worrying Naruto as a result.

"What is it?!" Naruto asked as they looked at him fearfully.

"She can't swim!" Mindy shouted, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, before throwing off his jacket and duel disk, then dived into the water.

Seeing Alexis sinking to the bottom of the lake, Naruto swam after her using his Chakra to make him go faster. Once he reached her, Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and swam back to the surface.

Breaking through the surface, Naruto and Alexis both gasped for air, while Blair helped pull Alexis onto the boat, followed by Naruto climbing on.

"Why in the hell did you want to duel on the lake, if you can't swim?!" Naruto demanded, while wrapping his jacket around her to keep her warm.

"I…thought it'd be cool." Alexis muttered while blushing in embarrassment, since in hindsight, it wasn't one of her best ideas.

Hearing this, Naruto facepalmed, but didn't say anything further, knowing she'll have learned her lesson.

Paddling over to the other boat, Naruto helped Alexis get in with her friends, while pulling Syrus into his and Blair's.

"A deals a deal, you three can go free, and thank you, Naruto." Alexis said, with Naruto nodding.

"No problem. See ya later, let's go Syrus, you have a lot of rowing to do." Naruto said.

"Wha- me?! Why do I have to row?!" Asked Syrus, since he had just been held hostage.

"Because I told you to forget about that stupid love letter, but you didn't, dragging us into this mess as a result!" Naruto retorted, with Syrus hanging his head, knowing Naruto was right.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to…hang out on Sunday?" Alexis asked hesitantly and a little hopeful.

"Alexis, you don't have to go out with me, just because I won and saved you." Said Naruto.

"I know, but it doesn't have to be a date, I just want to show my appreciation for helping me." Alexis said smiling, though part of her was disappointed it wasn't a date.

"Well, if you're sure." Naruto said, giving her a chance to backout.

"I am." Replied Alexis

"Okay, Sunday it is." Said Naruto smiling at her, which Alexis returned.

All the while Mana and Blair were annoyed at hearing this. Mana for the fact that her love interest was going to be hanging out with an attractive girl. And Blair, given that Naruto helped make sure she didn't have to go to the Girls Dorm, and no other reason!

Though unknown to Blair, her crush on Zane was beginning to shift to a crush on Naruto.

Waving to the girls, Naruto turned to Blair.

"Blair, why are you hiding the fact that you're a girl?" Naruto asked, now that the duel was over, and no one would be getting in trouble.

"Because if people knew I was a girl, I'd automatically be put in the Obelisk Girls Dorm and I didn't want that. If I was put in Obelisk Blue, I want it to be because I proved that I deserve to be in Obelisk Blue, not because of some stupid rule." Blair said, crossing her arms.

Hearing this, Naruto nodded since he could relate to wanting to advance in rank because of his skills.

He also knew that while Kaiba had a major role in the construction and founding of Duel Academy, he wasn't exactly very hands on with the project, preferring to leave the hiring and rules for the Academy up to the former Chairman and Superintendent, Kagemaru. He only gained full ownership after Kagemaru left.

"I'll see about talking to Kaiba about getting that fixed." Naruto said, knowing that Kaiba would prefer that the students were sorted based on their skills, rather than their gender or connections.

If there's one thing Kaiba hated, it's duelist who couldn't back up their words with actual skill.

'Maybe he can also see about building a Red Girls Dorm and a Yellow Girls Dorm, along with improving the Red Dorm as well.' Naruto thought, since while he didn't have a problem with the Red Dorm, he's sure that the rest of the Slifers would like better housing.

"Though, it may take a while for him to get the paperwork and changes through. Though it might be best to also tell Jaden and Chumley, since they are your friends also and you can trust them, just like Syrus and I." Naruto said, with Syrus nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone." Said Syrus.

Blair thought over it for a moment, before nodding slowly. It would be nice not having to hide her gender from her friends.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto was the one to duel Alexis, as Crowler addressed the love letter to Naruto rather than Jaden, as he sees Naruto as the bigger annoyance. And we saw Alexis show her skill at dueling by drawing different cards against Naruto, coming close to even winning, but Naruto managed to pull out a win, using his Elemental Heroes rather than his Darkness Deck, along with two unexpected consequences. The first being the reveal of Blair's real gender and Naruto making the stipulation to keep it secret, along with Alexis falling into the water and nearly drowning with Naruto saving her. Also for those worried the romance is going to fast, it's not for Alexis it's a mix of Naruto's skills as a duelist and for Blair she still likes Zane but doesn't realize her crush is starting to shift to Naruto. They won't be getting with Naruto for a while, so no worries about that. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto and Alexis hanging out with both getting to know each other, before moving onto the Promotion Duel with some big changes. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Naruto looked himself over in the mirror, now being dressed in more casual clothing consisting black shoes, dark blue jeans, a dark blue belt with his deck cases, black shirt and an orange sports jacket.

The reason for the more casual clothing was because it was Sunday, so they didn't have school, with Naruto having gotten ready to go meet with Alexis to hangout.

Sitting in her chair, Blair watched Naruto with annoyed expression, with Mana floating beside her, not that Blair could see her, with a similar expression. Blair was also wearing a casual attire of blue and white sneakers, light blue jeans, a dark yellow shirt, a crimson red vest, and a black and red hat with the Duel Monsters logo on the front. The reason she had a new hat was because her old on had gotten lost after it was blown away during Naruto and Alexis's duel.

Not that Blair was complaining since it did get annoying wearing the large and ugly hat, with her new one still being able to hide her long hair.

"It feels great being back in orange again, maybe I should think of wearing an orange shirt under my jacket." Naruto muttered in thought.

When he first arrived on Earth, his old jumpsuit had been ripped to shreds both from his fight with Sasuke and being thrown through a dimensional rift, it had also been covered in blood, so he had been forced to throw it away.

Yugi had been kind enough to let him use some of his old clothes until he could get his own, and when Naruto had been able to, he had only gotten a few articles of orange clothes since he didn't think he'd be taken seriously as a duelist if he dressed all in orange.

"Well are you ready for your date with Alexis?" Blair asked with some snark in her tone, catching both herself and Naruto off guard.

'What is wrong with me? Why am I getting upset over Naruto going out with Alexis?' Blair thought, while shaking her head.

"Uh, it's not a date, we're just hanging out as friends." Naruto said, while looking at her warily, since given his experience whenever a girl talks to him like that, he usually ends up getting punched.

He then turned his attention to one of his decks on his desk with a frown.

"What is it?" Blair asked, as Naruto picked up the deck and shuffled through the cards.

"Just one of the decks that I'm working on. It's supposed to be a Spellcaster Deck with some Warriors and Dragons as support, but it's still missing a few cards." Naruto answered, before putting it in the case on his belt.

The reason for the deck was because Naruto wanted to create one specifically for Dark Magician Girl, rather than having to switch her between his Elemental Hero and Darkness Decks.

Hearing this made Mana smile. She personally didn't mind Naruto rotating her between his two current decks, as it meant she'd always have a chance to summoned, but he still wanted to create a deck to use her to her full potential.

Unfortunately, she then remembered he was about to go meet Alexis and she sighed in frustration.

_**'Maybe I need to be more open with my feelings. He still thinks I only see him as a little brother-figure and that I'm just being overprotective. I need to get Naruto to see me in a more romantic light.'**_ Mana thought.

She then shot Blair a dirty look, while Blair might not be able to see it, she could see the girl was starting to develop a crush on Naruto. Meaning she not only had to compete with Alexis, but now she had to compete with the loli, too!

Once Naruto felt that he was ready, he went to leave the room.

"See ya Blair, have fun with Mindy and Jasmine." Naruto said, since the two Obelisk girls having offered to take Blair shopping both for some boyish clothes for her disguise and girly ones as well, for when she finally reveals that she's a girl.

While Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were having a boys' day/night.

Naruto exited the Slifer Red Dorm with Blair following behind him as they headed for the town on the island. It wasn't anything big, it was built as a place for students to hang out and relax without being confined to their dorms or the Academy's main building.

Once they arrived, they found Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy waiting for them at the entrance, with all three Obelisk girls wearing casual clothes as well. Jasmine and Mindy both wore simple heeled shoes, white jeans, and blue tops.

Alexis, meanwhile, was wearing dark blue boots, dark purple pants that stopped just below her knees, a black tank top, and a pale purple sleeveless jacket, which she left open.

'She looks, really great.' Naruto thought, before waving when they looked over to them.

"Hey Alexis, you look great." Naruto complimented, with Alexis smiling at him.

"Thanks, you look good too." Replied Alexis, with her friends looking at them with giddy expressions, before they each grabbed Blair's arms.

"Well, we'll be going now to get Blair her outfits. Have fun on your date~!" Mindy said teasingly as they ran off with Blair, while Naruto and Alexis blushed at her latter comment.

"It's not a date." They muttered, before looking at each other.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked, while feeling nervous, since this is the first time he's ever hung out with a girl alone.

"Well, there's a Music Store and Card Shop we can check out, along with a couple other shops as well." Answered Alexis, while also feeling nervous, given the only guys she's ever really spent time with were her brother and Zane.

"Yeah, that sounds good, let's go." Naruto said smiling, which Alexis returned as they both headed into town.

*Later*

After checking out the Music and Card Shops, they headed to an Anime/Manga Store, the latter of which Naruto has gotten into when he first saw it. Afterwards, they went to a Café for lunch, with Alexis offering to pay, though Naruto tried protesting and was willing to pay himself, but Alexis insisted since she still needed to repay him for saving her life.

The nervousness that they had both originally felt also faded away, and they could both say that they had a great time.

Now that it was getting late into the day, the two decided it was time to head back to their dorms.

"This was really fun, I'm glad we could do it." Naruto said, while smiling at Alexis, which she returned.

"Would that be yes to doing this again?" Alexis asked a little hopefully.

"Definitely." Replied Naruto, only to blink when he caught sight of something, which Alexis noticed.

Turning to where Naruto was looking, Alexis saw Miss Dorothy and her truck outside the Card Shop, and it looked like she was having trouble starting it.

Looking at each other, they both walked over to see if she needed help.

"Do you need any help, Miss Dorothy?" Naruto asked, getting the woman's attention as she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Naruto and Alexis! Good to see you both, and actually yes, I was just picking up some cards to refill the shop by the Academy. But this old thing seems like it's on its last leg. Even worse, with the Promotion Exams being so close, along with the new shipment of Duel Monster Cards, not to mention the super rare ones that will also arrive, which Seto Kaiba had personally arranged for a personal transport." Dorothy said, worried that her truck would break down before the shipment arrives.

This had Naruto's attention at hearing that a new shipment of cards would be arriving soon.

'Hopefully I'll be able to get some before they're sold out, maybe I'll even find some to complete my Spellcaster Deck.' Naruto thought.

"Well if you want, we can help you get the truck back to the shop." Alexis offered, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Thank you both, that'd be a big help." Said Miss Dorothy, while smiling in gratitude.

*Later*

It had taken a while to help Miss Dorothy get the truck back to the Card Shop, but they had eventually managed it.

Now, Naruto and Alexis were walking by the lake, with Naruto having offered to walk her back to the dock where the boats are parked, since he wasn't allowed at the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm.

"Today had been really great. I wanted to thank you, Naruto, both for today and again for saving me. I also want to apologize for how I tricked you into dueling me." Alexis said, with Naruto waving it off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, that was the greatest duel that I've had in a long time. And you don't have to thank me for saving you, I'll always be there to help if you need me." Said Naruto.

That made Alexis smile softly at him, starting to realize how great of a guy Naruto is. Though she blushed when she realized just how close they were to each other and stepped back.

"I-I should b-be getting back now. S-See you Naruto, and good luck on your Exam!" Alexis said, while walking towards the boats that she, Jasmine and Mindy took.

"You too, Alexis!" Said Naruto, while waving to her.

Once she was out of sight, Naruto turned and began heading back to the Slifer Dorm.

*Timeskip - Wednesday*

**"WAKE UP!"**

"AH!"

*BANG*

"OW!"

Naruto groaned at he rubbed his head after banging it against the top bunk, all while his eye started twitching as the Kyūbi laughed in his head.

One thing Naruto was definitely grateful for after arriving on Earth, was that the Kyūbi has mellowed out over the years. Given the fact that there is no Chakra or Ninja in this world to seal it away again and use the fox as a weapon. Though granted, the Kyūbi didn't go out of its way to talk with Naruto, preferring to remain silent or sleep, with only times it did talk was when something catches its interest or to annoy Naruto, like acting as an internal alarm clock.

Personally, Naruto wasn't sure what was more annoying, being woken up by the Kyūbi or the sun.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked and saw Blair still asleep, allowing Naruto the chance to get dressed in his uniform.

"Hey Blair, wake up, the Promotion Exams are today." Naruto said, shaking the girl awake once he finished getting changed.

"Hm, oh yeah, the Promotion Exams, thanks for waking me, Naruto." Blair said, rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

Nodding, Naruto exited the room to let Blair get changed. A few moments later, Blair exited the room in her boy disguise, and they went to get some breakfast before heading to the Academy.

Arriving at the classroom, they gulped nervously when they saw Banner was the professor overseeing the Written Portion of the Exams. Thankfully, they hadn't started yet and didn't have to worry about setting Banner off.

"Alright students, you all have an hour to finish your tests and you may now begin." Banner said, before the door suddenly barged open and Syrus ran in.

"Phew, made it!" Syrus said relieved.

"Syrus." Banner said with a strained smile, making Syrus pale when he saw Banner.

"Uh-uh, Pr-Professor Banner, sir, I-"

"Hey Sy, glad I caught up with you. Though I was held back helping Miss Dorothy with her-"

"Jaden." Banner said as his eye started twitching, with Jaden freezing in fear at seeing the big red flag, or in this case, big green flag.

Thankfully, to the relief of the entire class, Banner didn't get angry.

"Both of you, please take your seats, now." Banner said, smiling tightly.

Nodding rapidly, both Slifers quickly took their seats, not wanting to risk another Hulk incident.

*Later*

"Alright class, the Written Exam is now over. So, please walk, do not run, to get in line for today's new rare cards." Banner said.

"They're here?!"

Immediately, the students raved and rushed out of the classroom to be the first ones in line for the new cards. Unfortunately, in their rush, they ended up making a mess of the classroom, which caused Banner's eyes to start twitching, while releasing a few angry grunts.

"I said. Walk. Do. Not. Run. Now, you've wrecked the classroom!" Banner said, before he transformed again with a roar.

*CRASH*

"SMASH STUDENTS!"

Once Hulk-Banner was gone, Naruto, Blair, Bastion, Alexis and Chazz poke their heads out from under their desks and saw the massive hole in the wall, where Hulk-Banner smashed through. They knew that would happen immediately after all the other students ran out, rather than following instructions, and become targets of Banner's anger. So they did the smart thing and waited for him to chase after the others.

"Hey Bastion, you mind waking up the sleeping beauties, while we go check out the rare cards?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I can do that." Bastion answered, since he had no desire to get any rare cards, as his decks were already perfectly organized.

Plus, he had no desire to be caught up in another rampage.

Nodding in thanks, Naruto, Blair, and Alexis left the classroom, with Chazz following after them. Normally, Chazz would have stayed to look over his test and sent his lackeys to get him the rare cards, but after his loss against Jaden, they abandoned him. So he couldn't look his test over without the risk of missing out on some rare cards.

Thankfully, when they arrived at the Card Shop, none of the other students were there, meaning they were still being chased by Banner.

"Hey Sadie, where are the rare cards?" Naruto asked, since he didn't see any of the new packs.

"Sorry, we're all sold out. An anonymous buyer showed up and bought them all." Sadie said apologetically.

"Just great." Chazz muttered as he exited the shop, angry at losing out on getting even a single rare card.

'Someone bought every card?' Naruto thought, wondering who could have gotten here early enough to but all the rare cards.

Not long after, Jaden and Syrus arrived and were filled in on what happen, both relieved that they didn't get caught up in Banner's rampage and disappointed at not getting any rare cards.

"Not so fast, you kids. I have some Booster Packs and rare cards right here, that I managed to save." Dorothy said, coming out the back.

"Really?!" They asked in excitement.

"Yep, and here they are as thanks for the help you three gave me." Said Dorothy, while handing them to Naruto, Alexis, and Jaden, who thanked her.

Opening the packs, the three looked over the cards, while trading a few of the ones that fit better in the others' decks, along with giving the rest to Blair and Syrus, much to their gratitude.

Naruto was especially happy, as he pulled out his Spellcaster deck and added the cards he had to it.

'These are perfect, now my Spellcaster deck is complete.' Naruto thought in excitement.

Even better, he'll get to use it for the Promotion Exam as well.

*With Chazz*

"First I lose to that Slifer Slacker in front of the entire school, costing me my lackeys and my reputation, now I've missed out on getting any rare cards because some loser bought them all." Chazz said angrily.

"Oh, what's this about rare cards?" Said a familiar voice, getting Chazz's attention.

Looking up a set of stairs, Chazz raised a brow when he saw a guy wearing a cloak and hat. This would have set Chazz on edge at this stranger's appearance, if not for the fact it was a pretty terrible disguise.

"Mid-Boss, what're you doing?" Chazz questioned, while wondering what was up with the outfit.

"MY NAME IS NOT…Ahem. I mean, who is this Mid-Boss?" Crowler said, after taking a moment to calm himself.

"You're Mid-Boss. And what's with the get up, isn't it a little early for Duel Monster's Spirit Day?" Chazz asked, as Crowler got annoyed and threw his hat off.

"Alright, that's it! Look, I'm the one who bought all the rare cards, see!" Crowler said, opening his cloak and revealing several rows of cards.

"The rare cards!" Chazz said, surprised to see them.

"That's right, and they're all yours Chazz, as long as you use them to duel against Naruto." Crowler said.

"Uzumaki? No way, if I'm dueling any Slifer, it'll be Jaden Yuki." Chazz said, more than happy to use the cards to beat Jaden.

"Ah, but why settle for a Slacker, when you could defeat the King of Game's student? That alone will boost your reputation to new heights and make everyone forget your loss against Jaden." Crowler said, with Chazz nodding in agreement, since that would be better than getting payback against Jaden.

"Only one problem, we're still in different dorms. So, I couldn't duel him." Chazz said, seeing a major flaw with that plan.

"Leave that to me, I can arrange it so you and Naruto will face each other in the Promotion Duel. So, what do you say Chazz?" Crowler said.

"Hmph, alright, you got yourself a deal Mid-Boss." Said Chazz smirking.

"Call me that again, and I'll find someone else to give the cards to!" Crowler threatened with a scowl.

"Shutting up now." Chazz said, before looking over the cards Crowler gave him.

He only saw a few he really liked, and smirked. Knowing that with these, he'll beat Naruto and then move onto Jaden.

*Later*

"So, I'm dueling Chazz, huh?" Naruto asked frowning.

"That's right, Naruto. After all, I'm sure anything less wouldn't be a challenge, so I pulled some strings to give you a proper challenge." Said Crowler with a smirk, only for it to vanish at Naruto's next words.

"Well, you're the head of the Obelisk Dorm and I beat you Mid-Boss. So yeah, this might be a step up." Naruto said smirking, as Crowler fumed, while Chazz pushed down his laughter.

"Just start the duel already!" Crowler said through gritted teeth.

"I hope you're ready to lose Uzumaki, because my decks gotten an upgrade since my duel against the Slacker." Chazz said smirking.

"Oh, how ironic, because I'm using a new deck as well. Tell me what you think as my monsters take you down." Retorted Naruto, while mentally laughing as he couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see some of the cards in his Spellcaster Deck.

"DUEL!"

Naruto-4000

Chazz-4000

"My move! And I'll start by activating Double Summon!" Naruto said, while playing the Spell Card.

**Double Summon**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

"Now I summon both Skilled Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician onto the field in ATK mode." Said Naruto as he summoned the two Magicians, with them being cladded in black and white, respectively.

**Skilled Dark Magician**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Spellcaster**

**Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or GY.**

**ATK/1900 DEF/1700**

**Skilled White Magician**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Spellcaster**

**Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Buster Blader" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

**ATK/1700 DEF/1900**

"Now, I place one card face down and end my turn." Naruto said, while setting a card face down.

"Alright, I draw! Now I activate the card I just drew, Magical Mallet, to send it and four cards back to my deck, where I'll then shuffle it and draw the same number of cards I sent back." Chazz said, sending five cards back into his deck.

**Magical Mallet**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Add this card and any number of cards from your hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards you added to the Deck.**

Drawing five cards, Chazz smirked, only to frown when he saw both of Naruto's Magicians had a glowing orb on their left shoulders.

"What the?" Chazz muttered, while Naruto smirked.

"You activated my Magician's abilities. You see, whenever a Spell Card is activated, they each gain a Spell Counter. And when they get three, well I'll leave that as a surprise." Said Naruto, while keeping quiet on the last part of their effects to mess with Chazz.

**Skilled Dark Magician: Counters: 1**

**Skilled White Magician: Counters: 1**

This made Chazz mentally curse as he looked at his hand. He drew Magical Mallet again and could use it, but then those Magician's would gain another Spell Counter, and something told Chazz he didn't want them to get to three. Especially when one was called Skilled Dark Magician.

But at the same time, he could summon a powerful monster instead of taking a risk by having to use a Spell Card. In the end, he had to decided that it'd be worth it to summon a powerful card, rather than risking the chance of those Magicians getting closer to three Counters.

'Ah screw it.' Chazz thought

"I play my own Double Summon Spell Card!" Chazz said as another orb lit up on Skilled Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician.

**Skilled Dark Magician: Counters: 2**

**Skilled White Magician: Counters: 2**

"That's another Counter." Naruto stated, smirking as he now just needed one more.

"Yeah well they won't be sticking around long enough for that to happen. I summon Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz said as his soldier appeared.

**Chthonian Soldier**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this monster is destroyed, your opponent takes any Battle Damage you took from that battle.**

**ATK/1200 DEF/1400**

"And now I tribute my soldier, to bring forth Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Chazz declared as his Chthonian Soldier vanished with the Chthonian Emperor Dragon appearing in its place.

**Chthonian Emperor Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Gemini Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:**

● **This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.**

**ATK/2400 DEF/1500**

"And with that I'll put two cards face down and end my turn." Chazz said, placing two cards on the field.

He would have tried attacking, but he wasn't going to risk losing his Emperor Dragon from the face down Naruto had. Chazz may be confident he'll win with the cards Crowler gave him, but he wasn't going to underestimate Naruto and this new deck he has.

"Alright, my move!" Naruto said, drawing his card.

"First, I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, to draw two cards. Along with adding a third Counter to my Magicians." Said Naruto.

**Pot of Greed**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

**Skilled Dark Magician: Counters: 3**

**Skilled White Magician: Counters: 3**

"The stage is now set Chazz, I hope you're ready." Naruto said with a smirk, which had Chazz nervous of what he's about to do.

"Now first, I'm going to activate my Skilled White Magician's ability; because he has three Spell Counters, I get to tribute him in order to summon forth, the legendary dragon slayer, Buster Blader!" Naruto said, much to everyone's shock as Skilled White Magician glowed brightly, before transforming into Buster Blader.

**Buster Blader**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each Dragon-Type monster on your opponent's side of the field and in your opponent's Graveyard.**

**ATK/2600 DEF/2300**

"What?! Buster Blader!" Chazz said, shocked at seeing one of the King of Game's Ace Monsters.

"That's right, and because you have a Dragon-Type Monster on the field, my Blader gains five hundred ATK points." Said Naruto as Buster Blader grew stronger.

**Buster Blader: ATK/2600 DEF/2300 – ATK/3100 DEF/2300**

"But that's not all, now I'm activating Skilled Dark Magician's affect as well! Allowing me to tribute him to bring out an even stronger monster!" Naruto said, with Chazz's eyes widening in shock as realization hit him.

If Skilled White Magician brought out Buster Blader, then that means Skilled Dark Magician will bring out…!

"I tribute Skilled Dark Magician to summon the master of magic, the Dark Magician!" Said Naruto, which shocked everyone to their very core at the chance of seeing, in person, the King of Games true Ace and strongest monster.

Skilled Dark Magician crossed his arm in an X fashion as a magic ring appeared beneath him, before it lifted up and began transforming him into the legendary magician. Though the Dark Magician that Naruto summoned had a different color scheme, instead of the dark blue robes and light blue skin, this Dark Magician wore dark crimson red robes with gold trimming, had silver hair, and tanned skin.

**Dark Magician**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Spellcaster**

**Card Text: The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense.**

**ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

Despite not looking the same, everyone cheered at seeing the legendary card, even more so than when Naruto first summoned Dark Magician Girl!

All except Chazz, who was the one unfortunate enough to be facing down these two legendary cards.

"Ho-how? Only the King of Games has that card." Chazz said, shocked and afraid to see the Dark Magician.

"True, Yugi still has the Dark Magician. This version though was owned by a duelist he had beaten during the Battle City Tournament, and as per the rules of Battle City, Yugi got their best card, this Dark Magician. Which Yugi, then in turn, passed on to me." Naruto said.

Yugi had received two copies of this particular Dark Magician from Arkana, both as a thank you for saving his life, and because he wasn't able to give Yugi his best card after their duel. Arkana had mailed them to Yugi, after reuniting with his now wife, Catherine, and getting help for his mental issues. Yugi had sent them to Naruto as a congratulations for getting into Duel Academy, given he was fine with his own Dark Magician.

Though he first had Pegasus fix them of their illegal trimming.

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Chazz said, while quickly activating his Trap Card.

**Threatening Roar**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.**

Chazz sighed in relief that he was safe from being attacked by these powerful monsters, at least for this turn.

"Okay, you're safe for now." Naruto said, ending his turn.

"Alright, I draw!" Chazz said, mentally praying he drew a card he could use.

"First I'm activating Magical Mallet again to send it and two other cards to my deck, and then draw three new cards." Chazz said, relieved when he saw the cards he drew.

"Now I summon to the field X-Head Cannon!" Chazz said as the Machine Monster appeared.

**X-Head Cannon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Card Text: A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters.**

**ATK/1800 DEF/1500**

"And I activate my face down Frontline Base to summon Z-Metal Tank!" Chazz said, before summoning his second Machine Monster.

**Z-Metal Tank**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine/Union**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 600 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.**

**ATK/1500 DEF/1300**

"Now, I combine X-Head Cannon with Z-Metal Tank to summon XZ-Tank Cannon!" Chazz said, as the two Machine Monsters combined together.

**XZ-Tank Cannon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine/Fusion**

**Effect: Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-down Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**ATK/2400 DEF/2100**

"Now, I use my Tank Cannon's ability; by discarding one card, I get destroy one face down Spell or Trap Card! Go Tank Cannon, destroy his face down!" Chazz commanded.

XZ-Tank Cannon aimed its guns at Naruto's face down and open fired destroying it.

"You may have destroyed my face down, but you forget, I still have two monsters on the field. Both of them being stronger than yours." Naruto reminded, with Buster Blader and Dark Magician standing in front of him, while staring down Chazz and his monsters.

"Maybe, but let's see how good they are when I play this! Swords of Revealing Light!" Chazz said, playing his spell Card, as swords of light fell down around Naruto and his monsters.

**Swords of Revealing Light**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack.**

"Now, you can't attack for three of your turns." Chazz said, relieved he was able to buy himself some time to bring out the rest of his VWXYZ Monsters.

"Tsk, my move!" Naruto said, drawing his card, annoyed he couldn't attack.

"Now I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we have six cards." Naruto said as he played the spell card.

**Card of Sanctity**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.**

"Hmph, thanks for the cards, Slacker." Chazz said, after seeing that he now had more Machines to summon next turn.

"I wouldn't be thanking me so soon, if I were you. Because I'm activating the Spell Card, Bond Between Teacher and Student!"

**Bond Between Teacher and Student**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: If you control "Dark Magician": Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand, Deck, or GY, then you can Set 1 "Dark Magic Attack", "Dark Burning Attack", "Dark Burning Magic", or "Dark Magic Twin Burst" directly from your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Bond Between Teacher and Student" per turn.**

"With Dark Magician out on the field, I get bring out his prized student as well, come forth Dark Magician Girl!" Naruto said as Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field beside her master, with both Magicians nodding to each other.

**Dark Magician Girl**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Spellcaster**

**Effect: Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY.**

**ATK/2000 DEF/1700**

"And because I activated Bond Between Teacher and Student, I now get to set Dark Magic Attack from my deck straight to the field, which I will now activate! Dark Magician, destroy Swords of Revealing Light!" Naruto said.

**Dark Magic Attack**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: If you control "Dark Magician": Destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls.**

Dark Magician swung his staff, releasing a blast of magic as the swords of light were destroyed, along with Frontline Base.

"Oh no!" Chazz exclaimed, seeing that he was now wide open.

"Oh yes! Now I'm using the Spell Card Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician Girl with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand, to fusion summon Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" Naruto said, as Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared, while Dark Magician Girls robes and wand changed into armor and a sword, before jumping into the air and she mounted Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

**Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon/Fusion**

**Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials or with "The Eye of Timaeus". Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can send 1 card from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy that target.**

**ATK/2600 DEF/1700**

"You have Red-Eyes Black Dragon, too?!" Chazz said, shocked that he not only had Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, but the Red-Eyes Black Dragon as well.

He was also seeing just how outclassed he was in this duel.

"That's right! And I'm going to use my Dragon Knight's ability; by sending one card to the graveyard, she gets to destroy one face-up card on the field, and I choose XZ-Tank Cannon!" Naruto said.

Dark Magician Girl held up her sword, before swinging it at Tank Cannon, before releasing a wave of magic at it, destroying the Fusion Monster.

"Now Buster Blader, destroy Chthonian Emperor Dragon with Destruction Sword Flash!" Naruto commanded, with Buster Blader charging forward and leapt into the air, before swinging his sword down on Chazz's dragon, destroying it.

Chazz-4000 – 700 = 3300

"Dark Magician attack him directly! Dark Magic Attack!" Said Naruto

Twirling his staff, Dark Magician flew in front of Chazz, before unleashing a blast of magic.

Chazz-3400 – 2500 = 900

"Now Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, end this with Black Dragon Burst!" Naruto said.

Both Dark Magician Girl and Red-Eyes Black Dragon unleashed a combined blast of magic and fire at Chazz, wiping out the rest of his life points.

Chazz-900 – 2600 = -1700

"GAH!" Chazz cried out as he was thrown back from the attacks.

Meanwhile, the students cheered at seeing the amazing duel and seeing so many legendary monsters.

"Well done Naruto!" Sheppard said over the intercom.

"Never before in the history of Duel Academy has a Slifer bested an Obelisk in such a way. You not only held your own but was able to outmaneuver Chazz's monsters and traps. It is with great pride I grant you the promotion from Slifer Red to Ra Yellow!" Sheppard said proudly.

This made the students cheer for Naruto, the Ra Yellows especially at now having the King of Games student in their dorm.

"I'd also like to inform the students that we have successfully detained Professor Banner and he will be contained until he calms down." Sheppard added, much to the relief of everyone.

*SMASH*

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SMASH MESSY STUDENTS!"

"…A-a-ah m-my mis-mistake. H-he se-seems to h-have escaped. Pl-please w-walk, do-don't run, to th-the n-n-nearest ex-exit." Sheppard stuttered with his face now a deathly pale, while his eyes were wide with fear.

"SMASH MID-BOSS, TOO!"

Hearing this, Crowler immediately ran out of the Observation Deck with a scream, triggering the students to run out of the arena, as well. All while a loud girlish shriek was heard, followed by several crashes.

*Later*

*Slifer Dorm*

"Thanks again for letting me bunk with you guys." Blair said to Jaden and Syrus in the latter two's room.

"Hey, no problem, with Naruto and Chumley being promoted to Ra Yellow, we all need new roommates." Jaden said, as with all the help they've given Chumley, and the fact that he was putting his all in dueling again, he was able to win his Promotion Duel and advance to Ra Yellow also.

"Yeah." Blair muttered sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong Blair?" Syrus asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Answered Blair, all while wondering why she was so upset over Naruto leaving to go to the Ra Yellow Dorm.

'Then again, he has been really nice to me and been a great friend, along with keeping my secret.' Blair thought, figuring that's why she's upset.

There was a knock at the door before it opened, showing Naruto in his new Ra Yellow uniform.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Said Naruto, while looking at Blair.

"I'm-I'm good. You look good in the new uniform, though I'm sure it won't be long before y-you're we-wearing b-blue." Blair said shakily at the end, since Naruto would just be another rank above her, and farther away from her as well.

"Yeah, I suppose. Though I don't think it's really my color." Naruto said, while looking at the yellow blazer, before looking at Blair.

"Listen Blair, I just want you to know, I'm really glad to have met you and got to be your friend. I also know you'll grow to become an incredible duelist. I also know that no matter what Dorms we're in, we'll always be friends." Naruto said, while smiling at the younger girl.

Blair felt tears in her eyes at his words and lowered her hat to cover her eyes. The same hat that Naruto had gotten for her, after she lost her old one.

"Ye-yeah. Yo-you're r-right." Blair stuttered, while fighting back her

"Great, now let's go." Naruto said, much to her confusion.

"G-go? Go where?" Blair asked, with Naruto smiling at her.

"Our room, you know, just at the end of the walkway." Said Naruto, with Blair's eyes widening at his words.

"Wh-what?" Asked Blair.

"I worked it out with Chancellor Sheppard, and I'm being allowed to stay in the Slifer Dorm." Naruto revealed.

Hearing this, Blair lifted her hat up and looked at him with wide shocked eyes.

"You-you turned down going to the Ra Dorm? Why?" Blair asked only to blink, when Naruto poked her forehead with his index and middle finger.

"You, of course." Naruto answered, while smiling at her.

"M-me?" Blair stuttered while blushing, as Naruto nodded.

Hearing that she was the reason he was choosing to stay in the Slifer Dorm, it made her heart lighten up. Though Blair didn't understand the reason for this, she didn't care at the moment, only caring that Naruto was staying!

Her tears changing from sadness to joy, Blair hugged Naruto tightly, happy that he was staying, with Naruto smiling and returning the hug.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Syrus cried anime tears at the happy scene, happy for their friends and that Naruto was sticking around.

*Ra Dorm*

Chumley looked around his new room in the Ra Yellow Dorm, satisfied that he managed to finish getting settled in.

He was still shocked that he passed the Written Exam and won his Promotion Duel, even more so that he was promoted to Ra Yellow! He had basically given up on the chance of advancing in rank, but here he is wearing yellow.

Chumley then heard his PDA ring and answered it, only to be surprised when he saw that it was his father.

"Uh, hey dad." Chumley greeted awkwardly, since his dad always wanted him to stay home and help run his Sake Business.

"Hey Chumley, I was just calling to… I wanted to… I just heard you were promoted at the Academy and I wanted to call and say… that I'm proud of you, son." Said Mr. Huffington, much to Chumley's surprise and happiness.

"Re-really?" Chumley asked, his dad nodding.

"Yeah, I had been considering coming there to bring you home, if you hadn't improved. But now, I see that's no longer needed. You're becoming your own man, Chumley, as well as a great duelist, and I'm happy for you! I'm also sure you've made some great friends at Duel Academy!" Said Mr. Huffington, while Chumley smiled with tearful eyes, before looking out the window.

"Yeah, yeah I really have. I can tell you more when I come home for winter break, dad." Chumley said as he looked towards the Slifer Dorm, since his room had a great view of his old dorm.

*Slifer Dorm*

"To Naruto getting promoted to Ra Yellow!" Jaden said as the three Slifers and the newly promoted Ra clinked their glasses together.

Naruto, Jaden, and Syrus all smiled with flushed expressions, Naruto's being less intense thanks to his healing factor. The reason being that Naruto had managed to sneak in some bottles of Sake. Syrus at first had been hesitant, since they were still underage, but Naruto and Jaden managed to convince him eventually.

Blair was currently clinging to Naruto's side with her eyes closed and sporting a small smile, while also having a blush on her face as well, showing she was taking part in the drinking, too. Her excitement and happiness of Naruto staying her roommate making her throw caution out the window. Though there was also another reason she for her blush and happiness, she just doesn't know it yet.

**'Humans and their mating rituals.'** Kyūbi thought, while rolling its eyes before going to sleep.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has created a new Spellcaster Deck focusing on Dark Magician Girl, Buster Blader, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and the Dark Magician! Though rather than Yugi giving Naruto his Dark Magician, he instead gave Naruto the Dark Magician cards previously owned by Arkana, who sent them to Yugi as thanks for saving his life and because Yugi had beaten him during Battle City. Not only that but Chazz used some different cards rather than just the VWXYZ cards, though he was still defeated in the end. Finally Naruto was promoted to Ra Yellow but chose to stay in the Slifer Dorm because of Blair, not because of romantic love but more a brotherly love, Chumley also was promoted to Ra Yellow thanks to the encouragement from his friends and getting back into the game. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto investigating the Abandoned Dorm along with participating on his first Shadow Game, and the return of a surprise character. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"And underneath the full moon, I see a path through a cavern that seems...abandoned. Then, at back the cavern, I see a mysterious lake. So, I go in to look very carefully...And, under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card! Naturally, I'd go and get it; but when I reached for it, an arm grabs me, and tries pulling me towards the lake! AAAAAHHH! HELP ME! NOT THE WATER! ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!" Syrus screamed, while Naruto, Blair, and Jaden sat with him at a table.

Currently the three Slifers and one Ra students were each telling scary stories by drawing cards, with it being the higher the level was the scarier the story. It was Syrus's turn, having drawn the level 4 Earthbound Spirit, so it wouldn't be that scary.

"Wow, you were dragged underwater and drowned Syrus? That's pretty messed up. How'd you survive?" Naruto said in a joking tone, with Syrus giving a creepy smile.

"Heaven didn't want me, and Hell was full." Said Syrus, while looking at them all with an ominous expression.

Though all four of them soon laughed at the joke, before calming down.

"Well, it was a good story, a mid-level scare for mid-level card. Alright my turn, I hope I get a good one." Jaden said, drawing a card and saw it was Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, a level 6 monster.

"Ah sweet!" Jaden said, showing the card he drew, with Syrus paling since it was a higher level than his.

"Ah man, now your story will be way scarier than mine." Syrus said in despair.

"Okay, I got a good story! Well, it's actually more of a memory from when I was a little kid, I'd use to hear sounds, but only at night. At first, I thought I was just dreaming, but when I'd open my eyes, I'd find myself surrounded by flames and then hear someone crying out, begging me to help them. I tried running to them, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find them. And the longer I searched, the louder the screams got and soon I'd feel the flames get more intense around me. Then suddenly the screams stopped and then, someone would grab me from behind and pull me into the fire. But before they could touch me, I'd wake up back in my room." Jaden said, with Syrus and Blair looking pale at his story, while Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought as he saw Jaden looked down after telling his story.

'I wonder.' Naruto thought, feeling there was also more to the story.

"Okay Blair, your turn." Jaden said, with the girl nodding shakily.

"Ri-right." Said Blair, unnerved by Jaden's story.

Drawing a card, Blair was relieved it was only a level 3 monster.

As Blair began her story, Naruto subtly looked over to Mana, who had been watching and listening to the stories.

"Hey Mana, is it possible for Duel Monster Spirits to affect the physical world?" Naruto asked lowly, as he listened to Blair's story, so he didn't draw the others attention.

_**"It's possible, if the Spirit is strong enough, they can affect the physical world if they want. With there even being a select few Duel Spirits that are strong enough to truly manifest themselves. Like the Egyptian Gods, when they were angered by Pegasus bringing them into the Duel Monsters card game."**_ Mana explained, as it could be possible that Jaden's dreams were the result of a Duel Monsters Spirit.

'Hmm.' Naruto thought, as Blair finished her story, meaning it was his turn now.

Though before he could draw a card, they all jumped in fear when they heard maniacal laughter from behind Jaden.

"I want to join in on the fright fest! Oh Blair, you aren't wearing your hat I see!" Said Banner, appearing out from nowhere, behind Jaden.

This made everyone worried as Banner now knew Blair's secret.

"Oh no, need to worry children, I can keep a secret." Banner said, making then relax and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well now that you're here, why don't you draw a card. The higher the level it is, the scarier the story has to be." Naruto explained.

"Oh, well that sounds easy enough! Let's see…" Banner said, drawing a card and revealing it was Five-Headed Dragon, a level 12 monster.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now!" Syrus said, since who knows what kind of creepy and scary stories Banner knew about.

It didn't help when he started laughing creepily.

"What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?" Banner said, with Naruto immediately turning to him.

'The Abandoned Dorm? That's the place Kaiba wanted me to check out!' Naruto thought, as that was one of the things that Kaiba wanted him to investigate, what happened to the missing students.

"Abandoned dorm?" Jaden asked curiously.

"That's right, not many people talk about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing. But that's the mystery of it all, no one knows where they went. The rumor was it had something to do with...the Shadow Games..." Banner said mysteriously.

"Shadow Games, really? None that stuff is true, though." Jaden said, not actually believing the Shadow Games were really.

"Jaden, you do know I've met people who have taken part in actual Shadow Games. And how can you be skeptical, when you can see and hear Duel Spirits?" Naruto asked with a deadpan look.

This made Jaden fall out of his chair, realizing that Naruto was right, while the others laughed.

"Very true, Naruto. But the Abandoned Dorm is also off limits, so you can't go anywhere near it. And if I find out you broke the rules, it will make me angry." Banner said with a creepy smiling, making Blair, Syrus, and Jaden gulping, while Naruto didn't look scared in the slightest.

"You get angry all the time; it doesn't really scare me anymore." Said Naruto, with Banner's creepy smile widening as he leaned in close to Naruto.

"Oh really, so you aren't scared of anything?" Banner challenged.

"Not a thing." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Well then, how about this!" Banner said, pulling out a picture and showing it to the four.

Immediately when they saw it, the four all screamed in complete horror.

"MY EYES, THEY BURN!"

"OH GOD, IT'S SO HORRIBLE!"

"WHAT KIND OF SICK MONSTER ARE YOU?!"

"MOMMY!"

Even the Kyūbi was in horror at the picture, having seen the picture through Naruto's eyes.

**"BY THE SAGE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"**

Banner laugh maniacally as the four students rolled around on the floor, covering their eyes at seeing the horrible, horrible picture. The picture in question was of Doctor Crowler during a Staff Christmas Party, where he got drunk and ran around the island, completely naked.

"Don't mess with the master! And at least you know for sure Mid-Boss is a guy!" Banner said, while laughing, as he left the mentally scarred students.

Meanwhile, outside the dorm, Crowler was fuming.

'I THOUGHT I DESTROYED ALL OF THOSE PICTURES!' Crowler thought, having believed he destroyed all the pictures from that accursed Christmas party.

He swore that he'll get that picture and destroy it as well!

But onto a more positive note, this might just be the opportunity he was waiting for.

'I think the Shadow Games should make a comeback! Millennium Items and all!' Crowler thought, before he started laughing manically at his brilliant idea.

"Hey, does anyone else hear a weird laugh?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." Said Naruto.

"Oh Shoot!" Crowler said, before he ran away.

*Domino City*

"AAAH! Okay, okay you won! Please, just take anything you want and go!" A duelist begged his opponent, a masked duelist who introduced himself as Titan, a Shadow Duelist.

"What I want, is your soul!" Titan said, holding up a Millennium Item that resembled the Millennium Puzzle.

"No please, show some mercy!" Said the duelist, while gripping his chest.

"Mercy? What is that?" Titan said cruelly, as a light emanated from his pendant, that engulfed the duelist before they fell to the ground.

"Rest in peace, in the Shadow Realm." Titan said, while walking up to the duelist before his phone rang.

"Speak. Duel Academy? Tomorrow night? I'll be there." Titan said, after hearing the details of the job.

*Next Day*

*With Naruto*

Naruto walked through the forest with Blair, Jaden, and Syrus following him. The four were currently traveling to the Abandoned Dorm, Naruto because of the job Kaiba gave him, Jaden wanting to check it out, Syrus knowing where it was after stumbling onto it, and Blair was also curious about the Dorm.

"Huh, I guess someone was here before us." Naruto stated, shining his flashlight on a red rose, outside of the Abandoned Dorm's gate.

"The old dorm!" Jaden exclaimed, amazed at seeing it for the first time.

"And probably lots of ghosts, too!" Added Syrus, wanting to get as far away from the creepy building.

"Relax, Sy. There's nobody here!" Jaden assured, only for him to be proven wrong by a branch snapping.

"Then what's that?!" Syrus exclaimed, while freaking out.

Naruto shined his flashlight on the source, only to see Alexis standing there with a flashlight.

"Oh, hey Alexis. What're you doing here?" Naruto asked, while Alexis frowned and walked up them.

"That's funny. I was about to ask you four, the very same thing." Alexis said, with an annoyed expression.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm, and we wanted to check it out." Jaden answered.

"Well that's not very intelligent. Don't you know that kids have a tendency of disappearing around here?" Alexis said as she looked at the dorm, while Naruto looked back at the rose, realizing that she was the one that put it there.

"One of the missing students? You knew them, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"That's none of your business!" Alexis snapped, while glaring at them, surprising the four at seeing the normally level-headed and nice Alexis getting angry.

"Hey! Don't get angry at Naruto, just for asking!" Exclaimed Blair, defending her friend, only for Naruto to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Blair, don't." Naruto said, figuring whoever Alexis lost here was someone she cared a lot about, and probably doesn't like talking about it.

"No. She's right, I shouldn't have gotten angry. It's just that…two of the students that disappeared here, was my brother, Atticus, and his friend, Yusuke Fujiwara." Alexis revealed, looking at the dorm sadly, before seeing Naruto standing next to her.

"Well then, that's just another reason for me to find out what happened to those students." Naruto said, confusing the others.

"Find out what happened? What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"It's part of the reason why I'm at Duel Academy. Kaiba asked me to investigate the Abandoned Dorm to see what happened to the missing students. If two of the students was your brother and his friend, then it's just another reason for me to find out what happened to them." Naruto said, while putting a hand on Alexis's shoulder, as they looked at him in shock at hearing that Seto Kaiba, himself, asked Naruto to investigate the Abandoned Dorm.

"Oh man, that is so cool! You're likely a secret agent!" Jaden exclaimed in excitement at learning that Naruto was working for Seto Kaiba himself.

"I wouldn't go that far." Said Naruto, since he was just more capable at figuring out what happened and not go missing himself, thanks to his Chakra.

Besides, he wouldn't be a very good secret agent if he just told them all his mission.

"Still, the fact that you're here to investigate, it means a lot Naruto." Alexis said, happy to know there was a chance to finally learn what happened to her brother.

"No problem. Though you might want to get back to your dorm, I'll be sure to tell you if I find anything out." Said Naruto, since he already had to look out for Jaden, Syrus, and Blair, he didn't want Alexis to be in potential danger, either.

Nodding, Alexis waved at them and watched as they entered the Abandoned Dorm with a worried expression. Even if she's thankful that Naruto was here to investigate what happened, she couldn't help but worry that they'll disappear as well.

'I hope Naruto knows what he's doing.' Alexis thought, before turning to head back, only to bump into someone.

Looking, Alexis's eyes widened when she saw Titan standing in front of her.

"You'll make the perfect hostage." Titan said smirking.

Alexis could only get out a short scream, before Titan covered her mouth and nose with a cloth he doused in Chloroform. Alexis struggled for a moment, before falling unconscious.

*Abandoned Dorm*

Looking around the Abandoned Dorm, Naruto looked around, frowning when he saw Egyptian Hieroglyphics written on the walls, along with images of the Millennium Items.

'This definitely involved the Shadow Games. Maybe even connected to when Duel Monsters was originally played in Egypt.' Naruto thought, while looking at the Hieroglyphs.

He then caught sight of a picture, showing an Obelisk Blue student. Grabbing it, Naruto could see that the guy had similar features to Alexis.

'This must be her brother.' Naruto thought, before pocketing the picture to give it to Alexis.

"I wonder what they say." Blair wondered out, not being able to understand the glyphs.

"I can read them." Naruto revealed, surprising Blair and Syrus, while Jaden nodded in agreement.

"I can actually read a little bit, too." Added Jaden, surprising the two even further.

"You two can read Egyptian Hieroglyphs?!" Syrus asked, shocked at learning this.

"Yeah, Yugi, his grandfather, and the Ishtar Family taught me." Naruto answered.

Given Duel Monster's connection to Ancient Egypt, as well as all of their past adventures and experiences, they figured it'd be good for Naruto to know how to read Hieroglyphs.

"My uncle's an archaeologist and taught me a little. Though I can't make out all of it." Replied Jaden.

"Huh, you know, now that think about it, we don't really know a whole lot about each other's families." Blair stated.

Immediately, an awkward silence surrounded the four, realizing Blair was right.

Syrus's family was pretty good overall, with things just being tense between him and his brother.

Jaden wasn't on really good terms with his parents, given they were always out working. And it didn't help when they started taking him to all those medical procedures for his nightmares, after he sent Yubel into outer space.

Naruto simply didn't get a chance to meet his parents, given they had died the night he was born. Seeing this, Kyūbi felt a little ashamed, since Naruto proved he wasn't like other humans by the way he treats his monsters and cares about his decks. Though while Minato and Kushina were already near death, due to Minato using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and Kushina being a Jinchūriki, who had her Tailed Beast ripped out, the Kyūbi's attack made it so they'd definitely die.

Thankfully, the silence ended when Naruto read the Hieroglyphs closely, only for his eyes widen in shock when he saw just what these were.

"What is it Naruto?" Blair asked, after seeing his expression.

"These, these aren't just random Hieroglyphs, they're instructions." Naruto said.

"Instructions? To what?" Jaden asked, since he couldn't make out that part.

"Instructions on how to recreate the Millennium Items." Revealed Naruto, shocking the three at just what the Hieroglyphs were.

Recreating the Millennium Items, magical relics created during Ancient Egypt!

"Syrus." Naruto said, getting their attention, only to see Naruto clenching his hands and glaring at the wall.

"Ye-yeah?" Syrus asked nervously, since he didn't think he's ever seen Naruto look this angry before.

"How many students are in Obelisk Blue, both girls and boys?" Naruto asked, since his brother is in Obelisk Blue, confusing the three at the strange question.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. Maybe a couple dozen, close to or just over a hundred. Why?" Syrus asked.

"Because, one of the steps to creating the Millennium Items involves 99 human sacrifices." Naruto revealed gravely, granted they had to have evil souls, but he knew from experience that every rule had its exceptions, one just needed to know how to find it.

This made them reel back in shock and horror.

"Ni-ninety-nine sa-sacrifices?" Blair stuttered, looking pale and sick at hearing this.

"Bu-but i-if th-that's tr-true and th-these in-instructions an-and the mi-missing students…" Syrus trailed off, looking sick at the thought that the missing students had been sacrificed by someone to recreate the Millennium Items.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. If someone did recreate the Millennium Items, they likely would have used them by now." Said Naruto, knowing if someone did make their own Millennium Items, they wouldn't have waited this long to use their power.

Pulling out his PDA, Naruto began taking several pictures of the writing on the wall, knowing he had to let Kaiba, and possibly Yugi and the others, know about this.

But if whoever made those students disappear used them and others in a plan to create their own Millennium Items, then this was worse than he thought.

"Come on, let's see what else we can find." Naruto said, planning to search every inch of this place.

He knew that in order to make the Millennium Items, a mold would be required, like the Millennium Stone used to make the originals. If someone was planning to recreate the items and already had a mold, Naruto planned to smash the thing into pieces.

Walking further into the dorm, they soon arrived in what they guessed was a common area. Looking around, Naruto's attention was caught by seeing a Duel Monsters card on the ground. Going over, Naruto grabbed it, only to stiffen when he saw it was Etoile Cyber.

'This is Alexis's card.' Naruto thought, worried of what this could mean for Alexis.

The others walked over and saw the card, also worried when they recognized it belonged it Alexis. Just then, card glowed for a moment, reacting to Naruto's Chakra, and Etoile Cyber appeared in front of them, though only Naruto and Jaden could see her.

"Etoile Cyber? Where's Alexis?" Naruto asked, with the Duel Spirit pointing down a corridor, before flying down it.

"Come on, Alexis is in danger!" Naruto said as they ran down the corridor.

*With Alexis*

Groaning, Alexis slowly opened her eyes, only to see Titan stranding over her. She would have tried running only to see she was tied up and inside a coffin.

"Who are you?! Why are you here?!" Alexis demanded, while glaring at Titan, refusing to show how much the situation scared her.

"I am Titan, the Shadow Duelist. And I was hired to deal with someone you're quiet familiar with, and you're my leverage to make sure he plays along. Now fall into the Shadow Realm" Titan said with a smirk, while holding up his Millennium Pendant.

Though before he could use it, he was stopped when Naruto, Blair, Syrus, and Jaden came running in.

"Alexis!" Naruto shouted, when he saw her and glared at Titan.

Seeing them, Alexis was relieved, knowing they'll be able to help her. But she was also worried as she realized just who Titan was meant to "deal" with and knew who hired him.

'Damn it, Crowler!' Alexis thought, not even bothering to use his nickname due to how serious the situation is, as this showed that Crowler's grudge against Naruto was getting out of control if he's brought in a Mercenary Duelist, who is rumored to specialize in Shadow Games.

"Ah Naruto Uzumaki. I've been waiting for you, if you wish to save your friend, you'll have to beat me in a Shadow Game!" Titan declared, with Naruto glaring at the man, before scoffing.

"Yeah, how about no." Naruto said, before pulling out a flash bomb, having kept a few his Ninja Tools just in case, and threw it down, engulfing the area in a bright.

With everyone blinded, Naruto used a Substitution Jutsu to switch with Alexis, before jumping back over to Jaden, Syrus and Blair. When the light faded, Titan was surprised to see that Alexis was freed.

"Come, let's go!" Naruto said, wanting to get his friends out of here, then he'll deal with Titan.

"Not so fast!" Titan said, pulling out a grenade and throwing it at the entrance, stopping the others as the grenade exploded, blocking the exit and trapping them.

Crowler had informed him that Naruto was a tricky one, so he came prepared to force him to duel.

Growling in anger, Naruto glared at Titan, seeing he wasn't going to quit until they dueled.

"Alright, you Undertaker Reject, you wanna duel, then let's duel. Guys, see if you can dig us out of here, while I deal with this guy." Naruto said, with the others nodding and went to try and clear the exit.

"I hope you're prepared for the Shadow Games!" Titan said, with Naruto scoffing as he put on his Duel Disk and inserted his Darkness Deck.

"Yeah, just get ready for some payback." Naruto said as they activated their Duel Disks and drew their hands.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Naruto-4000

Titan-4000

"Prepare yourself, for the shadows! I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in ATK Mode!" Titan said, while summoning his monster.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fiend**

**Effect: The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Archfiend monsters by 1000 points.**

**ATK/900 DEF/1500**

"And now because of my Infernalqueen's ability, it and every monster with Archfiend in its name gains 1000 ATK points." Titan said, as his monster's ATK power increased.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend: ATK/900 DEF/1500 – ATK/1900 DEF/1500**

"Now I activate the Field Spell, Pandemonium!" Titan said, inserting the Field Spell as the cavern transformed around them.

**Pandemonium**

**Card Type: Field Spell.**

**Effect: Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card.**

"With Pandemonium, I no longer have to pay life points to keep my Archfiends on the field. And if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to add another Archfiend, with a lower level than the one destroyed, straight to my hand!" Titan said gleefully, while Naruto growled at him.

"My move!" Naruto said, while drawing a card and looking at his hand.

"Alright, first I'm summoning to the field, Armageddon Knight in ATK Mode!" Naruto said, summoning his monster.

**Armageddon Knight**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this card is Summoned: You can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the GY.**

**ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

"And when he's summoned, I get to send a Dark Monster from my deck straight to the graveyard." Naruto said, while sending one monster to the graveyard.

"But why stop there, I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial to send another monster from my deck to the graveyard." Naruto said, sending another Dark Monster to the graveyard.

**Foolish Burial**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY.**

"What's the matter? Are you so scared you've forgotten how to play the game!" Titan said smirking.

"Just you wait." Naruto muttered.

"Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly, and use it on my Knight, increasing his ATK point by 700 for this turn." Naruto said, as his Armageddon Knight grew stronger.

**Rush Recklessly**

**Card Type: Quick-Play Spell.**

**Effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn.**

**Armageddon Knight: ATK/1400 DEF/1200 – ATK/2100 DEF/1200**

"Now attack his Infernalqueen!" Naruto commanded, with his Knight rushing forward and slashing Infernalqueen, destroying her and damaging Titan's Life Points.

Titan-4000 – 200 = 3800

"Now I set one card facedown and end my turn." Naruto said, setting a card while his Knight's ATK points returned to normal.

**Armageddon Knight: ATK/2100 DEF/1200 – ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

"Tsk, you may have destroyed my Infernalqueen, but that still won't save you from the shadows!" Titan declared, while drawing a card.

"I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn, bringing back my Infernalqueen Archfiend!" Said Titan as his Infernalqueen reappeared.

**Monster Reborn**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it.**

"And with Infernalqueen back, I get to summon Terrorking Archfiend!" Titan declared, while summoning his second monster.

**Terrorking Archfiend**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fiend**

**Effect: You cannot Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card, unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Also negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster in battle.**

**ATK/2000 DEF/1500**

"And because of Infernalqueen's ability, he gains a 1000 ATK points as well!"

**Terrorking Archfiend: ATK/2000 DEF/1500 – ATK/3000 DEF/1500**

"I don't think so! I activate my face down card, Darklord Rebellion!" Naruto said, as his face down revealed itself.

**Darklord Rebellion**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: Send 1 "Darklord" monster from your hand or face-up from your field to the Graveyard; destroy 1 card on the field. You can only activate 1 "Darklord Rebellion" per turn.**

"Now by sending Darklord Zerato from my hand to the graveyard, I get to destroy one card on the field, and I choose your Terrorking!" Naruto said, while sending Zerato to the graveyard.

"Not so, fast I activate Terrorking's ability! When he's targeted by the effect of card you control, I get a gambling chance to keep him. A number from one through six is selected at random, and if it happens to be a two or a five I get to keep him, while your trap is destroyed. Now let's see what fate decides." Titan said, as six orbs rose out of the central lava pit, each numbered one through six, and floated over Titan's hand.

The one orb lit up as a flame went around the orbs, before finally stopping on six, making Naruto smirk.

"Looks like Terrorking Archfiend is going bye-bye." Naruto said, as an image of Darklord Zerato flew out of his graveyard and slashed through Terrorking Archfiend, destroying it.

"Grrr, it doesn't matter as now Pandemonium's effect activates letting me add a Fiend Monster from my deck to my hand!" Titan said, while adding a Fiend Monster to his hand.

"And I still have my Infernalqueen on the field, and I'll use her to send Armageddon Knight straight to the shadows! Go now Infernalqueen!" Titan commanded.

Infernalqueen Archfiend shrieked, before charging forward and destroying Armageddon Knight.

Naruto-4000 – 500 = 3500

"And that's not all, because now, the Shadow Games truly begin!" Titan said, while pulling out his Millennium Pendant, shocking Naruto.

"How do you have the Millennium Puzzle?!" Demanded Naruto, as from what Yugi told him, the Pharaoh had taken the Puzzle with him back to the afterlife, after returning to help defeat Aigami, and yet Titan has it now.

Unless, could it be one of the Millennium Items that someone is trying to recreate? But does that mean the other items were recreated as well, or is Titan's just a prototype of sorts?

"I don't know this Puzzle you speak of, but this Millennium Pendant is the last thing you'll ever see as you fall into the Shadow Realm!" Titan said, while hiding his confusion of what Naruto said.

_**"Naruto, that Pendant is a fake."**_ Mana said, while appearing beside him.

"What, a fake?" Naruto asked, with Mana nodding.

_**"Yes, I'd recognize a true Millennium Item from my time with Yugi and the Pharaoh, as well as my original owner in Ancient Egypt. And that's nothing but a fake."**_ Mana said, while glaring at Titan given how much the Millennium Puzzle meant to Yugi, Atem and her original summoner, and the namesake of her nickname, Mana.

Naruto was relieved that the Millennium Items weren't already remade. Though he was still angry at Titan, not only for kidnapping Alexis, but for pretending to be a Shadow Duelist and messing with things that he shouldn't be!

"Alright, my move!" Naruto said, drawing a card and smirked at seeing what he had drawn.

"Alright first I activate Dark Eruption to bring Armageddon Knight from the graveyard back to my hand." Naruto said as Armageddon Knight returned to his hand.

**Dark Eruption**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Target 1 DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.**

"Now I'll summon him back to the field. And since I have three Dark Monsters in my Graveyard, I can special summon my ultimate monster, rise Dark Armed Dragon!" Naruto said, while summoning his Armageddon Knight and the large black and silver dragon, which roared as it took the field.

**Dark Armed Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having exactly 3 DARK monsters in your GY. You can banish 1 DARK monster from your GY, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.**

**ATK/2800 DEF/1000**

"What?!" Titan said, shocked at seeing such a powerful monster, one far stronger than his Infernalqueen.

"And that's the end, because I'm using Dark Armed Dragon's ability. You see, if I banish a Dark Monster from my graveyard, I get to destroy a card on a field, and I have three while you only have two cards. So, I banish one monster and destroy Pandemonium!" Naruto said, banishing a monster as Dark Armed Dragon unleashed a sonic roar which destroyed Pandemonium, returning the cavern to normal.

"But why stop there, I discard another card and destroy your Infernalqueen!" Said Naruto banishing another monster as Dark Armed Dragon charged forward and destroyed Infernalqueen Archfiend.

"My-my monster!" Titan said as he now had no cards on the field.

"That's right, you're done Titan." Naruto said, as Titan quickly pulled out his Millennium Pendant.

"Not so fast! You may have destroyed my monster and Field Spell, but you haven't destroyed this!" Titan said, holding it up in an attempt to regain control of the duel.

"Oh give it a rest! That's nothing but a cheap knockoff, and we both know it!" Naruto said, getting everyone's attention.

"Cheap knockoff?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, that isn't a Millennium Item, this isn't even a real Shadow Game, just some out of work carny thinking he's tough." Said Naruto.

"I'm not out of work! I could get my job back at the fair, if I wanted to!" Titan said without thinking.

"Thanks for proving my point! Now Dark Armed Dragon, attack him directly!" Naruto commanded, as his dragon roared out a beam of Dark Energy, knocking Titan back and taking out most of his life points.

Titan-3800 – 2800 = 1000

"GAH!" Titan screamed in pain from the attack, before standing up.

"That's it, I'm out of here, see you never punks!" Titan said, throwing his Pendant down, creating a cloud of smoke due to it having a built in smoke bomb.

"Hey dumbass, you forgot that you trapped us in here, remember!" Naruto said, making Titan freeze in realization.

Suddenly, the statues in the cavern lit up and shot out beams of light, while a large Eye of Wdjat appeared on the floor.

"Oh no." Naruto said, with his eyes widening, before wind and shadows began swirling around him and Titan.

"Naruto!" Blair, Alexis, Syrus, and Jaden shouted at seeing their friend about to be trapped by what they thought was another of Titan's tricks and ran to help him.

"No, stay back!" Naruto exclaimed.

But it was too late as the darkness rose up and surrounded them, with everyone finding themselves surrounded by swirling black and purple energy.

"What the, what is this place? Where am I?" Titan said, while freaking out.

"What're you talking about, enough of the tricks." Jaden said, thinking this was another of Titan's tricks.

"Jaden, this isn't a trick, this is real. See?" Naruto said, while pointing at the now solid Mana, with Alexis, Blair, and Syrus being surprised that they could see her.

Just then, several black slime creatures fell from the ceiling and began attacking Titan.

"AH! No, get them off me, please help!" Titan begged, before a glowing green orb tried forcing its way into his mouth.

More creatures tried attacking Naruto and his friends, but a roar from Dark Armed Dragon had them back away from Naruto, while Winged Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl, and more of Naruto's spirits surrounded his friends.

"Thanks guys!" Naruto said, relieved that his Duel Spirits were here to help.

"Woah, real Duel Monsters." Alexis said in amazement.

Looking back at Titan, Naruto saw that he now had glowing red eyes.

"Just great." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the shadows demand a payment, only one will leave this duel alive." Titan said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm ending this duel now! Armageddon Knight, wipe out the rest of his life points!" Naruto said, as Armageddon Knight charged forward and swung his sword at Titan, destroying the last of his life points.

Titan-1000 – 1400 = -400

"Noooooo!" Titan screamed, before he was consumed by the shadow creatures.

'You idiot.' Naruto thought, knowing this was Titan's punishment for angering the real Shadow Realm with his fake Shadow Games.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Naruto said to his friends, doubting the shadow creatures will just let them leave.

Winged Kuriboh got everyone's attention and pointed to a light shining in the darkness.

"Good job Winged Kuriboh, let's go!" Jaden said, more than eager to get out of here.

Though before they could run to the exit, they were stopped when they saw a figure moving in the shadows towards them.

'That's not good.' Naruto thought, while getting ready for a fight.

"Actually, the only one escaping this realm is me. After the Pharaoh and my other half sentenced me to this accursed place, I now have my chance at freedom." Said the figure in a twisted voice as they stepped into view, making everyone gasp in shock at who it was.

"Hello, Binky Boys."

"Th-that's, that's Marik!" Syrus said in fear at seeing the runner up in the Battle City Tournament and former owner of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"No, that's not the real Marik, that's his dark-half." Naruto stated, as Yami Marik laughed wickedly.

"Correct boy, and if you know that, then you're obviously acquainted with the Pharaoh and my weaker side. I'll be sure to let them know you're trapped here, before sending them to join you!" Yami Marik said, before activating his Duel Disk and summoning several monsters.

"Rise Drillago, Legendary Fiend, Lava Golem, Makyura the Destroyer, and Lord Poison! Keep those monsters busy, it's time I took back my freedom." Marik said, while sending his monsters to fight Naruto's.

"Not so fast! Dark Horus, Red-Eyes Black Dragon destroy Marik's monster!" Naruto said, while summoning his two dragons.

Roaring, Dark Horus and Red-Eyes unleashed a combo fire blast, destroying Marik's monsters and halting his advance.

"Let's go, now!" Naruto said as he, his friends, the Duel Spirits ran for the exit.

"NO!" Marik screamed, running to the exit, only for it to close before he could get through.

*Abandoned Dorm*

Naruto and the others fell out of the Shadow Realm in a large pile, before they got up. Seeing the exit was still blocked, Naruto cursed, knowing he had to get them out of there. Forming a Rasengan, much to the shock of the others, Naruto slammed it into the rubble, clearing the path.

"How did you-" Blair started saying.

"I'll explain later, let's get out of here first." Naruto said, not wanting to risk them getting dragged back into the Shadow Realm, especially with Yami Marik there waiting for them.

Nodding the agreement, they all ran out of the Abandoned Dorm.

*Later*

After exiting the dorm, with Naruto planning to send what he learned to Kaiba, he had told his friends about where he was from, his abilities, and how he arrived here.

"That is so cool!" Jaden said, amazed and excited to learn that Naruto was a Ninja from another world.

"Are you kidding me?! So you really were in two places at once?! That's the reason why Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy didn't believe me about the letter, and why I thought I was going crazy!" Syrus said in annoyance, while also being relieved that he knew he wasn't crazy.

"Ehehe, sorry." Naruto said sheepishly, since he didn't think leaving a Shadow Clone in the locker room would result in that happening.

_**"Well I thought it was funny!"**_ Said Mana as she appeared and hugged Naruto affectionately, though Syrus, Alexis, and Blair were surprised that they could still see her.

"Hey, we can still see you." Blair said in surprise.

"Really?" Asked Naruto.

_**"Oh yeah, given their time in the Shadow Realm, they'll be able to see Duel Spirits now."**_ Mana revealed, much to their surprise.

"Huh, that's…interesting." Alexis muttered not sure what else to say after all the things they just saw.

Looking, Naruto was surprised to see the sun coming up, showing just how long they were down there. Though he also remembered the picture he found, along with Etoile Cyber.

"Oh yeah, Alexis, I found your card, along with this picture." Naruto said handing both to Alexis, who nodded gratefully at having Etoile Cyber back.

Though when she saw the picture was of her brother, she was surprised and looked at Naruto, who smiled at her.

"I promise Alexis, I will help you find out what happened to your brother." Naruto swore, much to her joy, before she hugged him.

"Thank you, both for this and for saving me, again." Said Alexis, before pulling back.

"Like I said, I'll always save you if you need me. Though I think we should be getting back to our dorms now." Naruto suggested, with the others nodding in agreement.

Though before Blair and Alexis could start walking, Mana grabbed them both and pulled them aside.

_**"Just to make it clear to both of you, I won't lose to either of you. I've known and been with Naruto longer, and I don't plan on losing him any time soon."**_ Mana said, before vanishing, leaving the two confused girls behind.

"Uh, what did she mean?" Blair asked, with Alexis shaking her head, not sure of what to make of it.

She made it sound like they like Naruto or something. But that can't be true, they haven't known each other very long and they couldn't like him that much already.

Could they?

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto and co have gone to the Abandoned Dorm and discovered that the Hieroglyphs (the ones basically never mentioned again in the entire show) written on the walls are instruction to recreating the Millennium Items with them now suspecting the missing students were sacrificed to make them. We also see Naruto taking a different approach to facing Titan, wanting to get his friends to safety before dealing with him, only for Titan to trap them forcing Naruto to duel. Only for the duel to transform into a true Shadow Game, but even then Naruto still defeated Titan, but before they could escape they were confronted by Yami Marik seeking his freedom, and to give everyone a great big hug (virtual cookie to those that get the reference). But he was stopped by Naruto and remained trapped, but don't think that's the last we've seen of him. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto, Blair, Syrus, and Jaden getting in trouble for entering the Abandoned Dorm, with Naruto getting off the hook thanks to being allowed access by Kaiba, with the others not being so lucky. We'll also be getting some special guest appearances, along with a different duel than the one between Jaden and Syrus. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Early in the morning, a truck filled with black-clad troopers drove up to the Slifer Red Dorm. Stopping just outside of the dorm, troopers jumped out of the truck and immediately began marching up the stairs, creating a lot of noise, which resulted in Professor Banner being woken.

"Oh whoever is making the racket, they're making me so…huh?" Banner said before stopping short, when he saw just who it was and immediately ran back into his room.

"AH! The U.S. Government, they've finally found me! Quick Pharaoh, to the secret tunnel!" Banner screamed, believing the United States Government has finally tracked him down.

Though in truth, this was the Duel Academy Disciplinary Squad and they were going up to Jaden and Syrus's room, along with Naruto and Blair's room.

Jaden and Syrus were woken up when their door was suddenly broken open by the Disciplinary Squad, the same happening with Naruto and Blair's door. Though thankfully, Blair was wearing a nightcap to hide her hair, having learned her lesson the night before, when Banner suddenly popped up. Just in case someone else suddenly pops in, unexpectedly.

"Oi, what's the big idea?!" Naruto demanded, annoyed at being woken up like this and at them suddenly just barging into their room.

"Quiet you! Naruto Uzumaki, Blair Flannigan, you two along with Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale are under campus arrest!" Said a squad member.

"What for?" Blair questioned.

"That will be made clear at the interrogation, let's go!"

*Later*

After being allowed to get dressed, Naruto, Blair, Jaden, and Syrus had been escorted to Chancellor Sheppard's office, where the rest of the staff, except Banner, was waiting for them.

"Where's Professor Banner?" Sheppard asked, not seeing the Slifer Dorm Head present.

"He thought the U.S. Government found him and that we sent the Disciplinary Squad to detain him for them." Answered Professor Sartyr, the head of the Ra Yellow Dorm, with a deadpan expression.

This caused everyone in the room, including the students, to facepalm in disbelief. Though they were also thankful that this didn't result in Banner Hulking Out, again.

"Well, there's no use waiting, but after this meeting we'll have to send someone to get him. Any volunteers?" Sheppard asked.

"Not it!" Said most the teachers.

"Not i-NO!" Crowler said in horror, knowing that he had to go clear things up with Banner.

"Alright, Mid-Boss will go clear things up with Banner, once we're done here." Sheppard said in relief that he wasn't the one that had to do it.

"OH COME ON!"

"Alright, now you four have been charged with illegally entering the Abandoned Dorm after hours, which is strictly forbidden for students to go near. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Sheppard asked seriously, since he might be lighthearted on most matters, but when it came to the Abandoned Dorm, he made it completely clear it was off limits.

He didn't want any more students vanishing.

"Yeah, I have this pass allowing me access to the entire island, including the Abandoned Dorm. It was given to me by Seto Kaiba, when he asked me to investigate some of the strange happenings going on at Duel Academy. Including investigating the Abandoned Dorm and what happened to the missing students." Naruto said, pulling out the pass Kaiba had given him, should something like this happen, to make sure he didn't get in trouble if he was found somewhere that he shouldn't be

"That's obviously a fake! There's no way Mr. Kaiba could trust him to look into these matters!" Crowler said, not believing Kaiba would entrust this delinquent with such important matters.

"Actually it is real, and I do trust Naruto to find out what happened to those students." Someone said as the door opened with everyone, besides Naruto, being shocked and amazed to see Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto themselves enter the office, with Alexis also following behind them.

She had originally been on her way after hearing what happened and to defend her friends, while being shocked to see Kaiba and Yugi also heading to the Chancellor's office.

While Kaiba and Yugi had received the information Naruto had learned, including the instructions of recreating the Millennium Items. That is what had them both take the former's Blue Eyes White Dragon jet to Duel Academy, as this was something that had to be dealt with personally.

"Kaiba's right, Naruto was trusted with finding out what happened in the Abandoned Dorm, and our trust wasn't misplaced." Yugi said with a grave expression that he had been sporting since learning just what could have happened at the Abandoned Dorm.

It had already been bad if those students had been involved in the Shadow Games. But if one of them, or someone else, had been planning to recreate the Millennium Items, then it's even worse.

"Chancellor, Professors, I was also at the Abandoned Dorm and saw Naruto, Jaden, Syrus, and Blair, with Naruto also telling me he was allowed there. Though I didn't go in and planned to head back to my dorm when I was kidnapped by Titan, a fake Shadow Duelist. He planned to use me as a hostage to force Naruto to duel him a "Shadow Game", but Naruto was able to save me. But before we could escape, Titan destroyed the entrance, forcing Naruto to duel him." Alexis added, while showing them a recording she took of Naruto and Titan's duel, though it cut out when they were pulled into the Shadow Realm.

She figured Crowler would try something like this, in case Titan failed to scare Naruto away, so she made sure to have evidence. Unfortunately though, she couldn't record anything that could have been used as evidence that Crowler was the one who hire Titan.

"Well Alexis, that doesn't answer why you were at the Abandoned Dorm. Care to explain?" Miss Fontaine asked sternly, with Alexis looking reluctant to answer.

"I was…I've…I've been going to the Abandoned Dorm almost every night, to pay tribute to my brother." Alexis answered, with the Professors and Chancellor nodding in understanding.

"Well, I can understand your reason Alexis, it was still very dangerous to go out at night like that. Especially at the Abandoned Dorm, even if you hadn't actually gone in there, until last night. You're lucky Naruto and the others were there to save you from Titan." Sheppard said, before turning to Kaiba and Yugi.

"And thank you, Mr. Kaiba, for helping clear this matter up. You have my word that Naruto will have no more interferences in his investigations." Said Sheppard, with Kaiba nodding tersely.

'Damn it! That brat's basically untouchable now!' Crowler thought, knowing that with this, he has zero chance of getting Naruto expelled, unless he does something really bad.

Though that gave Crowler pause, while he couldn't do anything to Naruto because of his pass, his friends on the other hand had no such protection.

"Uh, Chancellor while it's true Naruto has access to all the island's location, Jaden, Syrus, Blair, and Alexis were still trespassing. With Ms. Rhodes admitting that she had most likely been doing it since she first came to Academy Island, despite her not actually entering the Abandoned Dorm until she was kidnapped by Titan. And what kind of example would we be setting if we let them all off the hook? So instead, how about we give them a chance, with all four of them participating in Tag Duels, Jaden partnered with Syrus and Alexis partnered with Blair. Both teams going against duelists that I will personally choose as their opponents. If they win their duels, they're free to go. But if they lose, they'll be expelled." Crowler said.

While he didn't like the idea of including one of his Obelisk's, especially a talented one like Alexis, he couldn't appear to be biased. And this way, he can still get to Naruto by getting most of his friends expelled.

"A Tag Duel? Sweet, I'm game!" Jaden said, excited at the idea of dueling alongside Syrus, while Syrus didn't look that excited.

"That seems fair." Alexis said, with Blair nodding in agreement.

Though the staff, along with Kaiba and Yugi, didn't like it. But none of them could dispute Crowler's point, unfortunately. Especially considering that Kaiba hadn't included access to anyone that Naruto would have invited to help in his investigations, given with his abilities he could handle any threats he encounters, himself.

Naruto especially wasn't happy, since he knew that Crowler was doing this to get back at him. Though he smirked as he got an idea.

"Okay, since my friends are up for Tag Duels, I am too. But given that they'll be expelled if they lose, I propose that if they win, not only do they get to stay, but Crowler has to legally change his name to Mid-Boss!" Naruto said, much to Crowler's anger.

"Wh-what how dare you-"

"I'll allow it." Kaiba cut in with a smirk.

Crowler's jaw dropped in shock, knowing he couldn't make any further protests if Kaiba was agreeing to Naruto's stipulation.

"Very well, the Tag Teams of Jaden and Syrus and Alexis and Blair will participate in Tag Duels of Crowler's choosing, if they lose, they'll be expelled, but if they win, they get to stay at Duel Academy and Crowler will have to change his name to Mid-Boss." Sheppard said.

With that, everyone exited the office.

"Sorry we can't do anything to help your friends, Naruto." Yugi said, with Kaiba nodding as it seems like they have a lot of potential as Duelists.

He may have gained full ownership the school after Kagemaru left, but he couldn't offer immunity to certain students.

"It's fine. Besides, I have faith that my friends will be able to beat what duelists Mid-Boss throws at them." Naruto said, while seeing that Blair, Alexis, and Jaden were confident they would win, but he noticed Syrus didn't seem so sure.

"Tell us about the Abandoned Dorm, what else did you find besides those Hieroglyphs?" Kaiba asked, wanting to know everything that happened there, and what else that Naruto found out.

"Well, I can't say for sure what happened to the missing students, but it was obvious that one of them might have been messing with things they shouldn't have. As while Titan wasn't a real Shadow Duelist, we had all been pulled into the Shadow Realm at the end of the duel, where he was possessed. We managed to escape, but not before we ran into Marik's evil half." Naruto revealed, with Yugi and Kaiba looking at him surprised.

"Marik's other half?" Yugi asked, worried that he might have escaped.

"Yeah, he tried to escape and leave us trapped in there, but I was able to stop him. Still, whatever happened there, it created a powerful connection to the Shadow Realm. But one thing that bugs me is this; how did someone figure out the spell to recreate the Millennium Items?" Naruto asked, given how the knowledge of such a spell should be lost.

Yugi and Kaiba nodded in agreement to that. It was more worrying, since they don't know who it was that learned how to create the Millennium Items, as well as what else would this mystery person could know. Their instinct would be to destroy the Abandoned Dorm and prevent anyone else from deciphering the instructions, but who knows if it isn't written somewhere else, and if destroying the dorm would just let this person know that they're onto them.

For now, the best thing, in fact the only thing they could do was search the Abandoned Dorm for anything else.

On the way back to the Slifer Red Dorm, they ran into Chumley and Bastion, the two Ra Yellow's also shocked when they saw Yugi and Kaiba.

"Hey guys! Chumley are you feeling better?" Naruto asked, given Chumley had been supposed to join them, when they were telling scary stories, but had gotten food poisoning when a sandwich he got from Sandwich Day didn't agree with him.

"Yeah, much better. We just heard what happened, are you guys being expelled?" Chumley asked, worried that his friends would be kicked out of the Academy.

Naruto shook his head and explained what happened, with his fellow Ras being surprised that he was, indirectly, working for Seto Kaiba. As well as that Jaden, Syrus, Blair and Alexis have to take part in Tag Duels, if they want to stay at the Academy.

They soon arrived at the Slifer Dorm, with Yugi giving Kaiba dry look, knowing exactly why it was made that way.

"You just couldn't resist, could you." Yugi stated, with Kaiba covering his embarrassment with a cough, while looking anywhere but his rival and the students.

"Shut up." Kaiba muttered, since the designs of the dorms was one of the very few things he was involved with, when making the Academy.

Thankfully, the awkward moment ended not a moment later, when Crowler came running out of the dorm, screaming, with Hulk-Banner crashing through the wall and chasing after him. The Students didn't even blink at the sight, having gotten used to it, while Yugi and Kaiba looked on with wide eyes.

"Does, does that happen often?" Yugi asked, while looking at Naruto, as Kaiba now realized why he's always getting so many bills for repairing the Slifer Dorm.

"Eh, at most two times a day. We've gotten pretty good at what we say around him, but usually something always sets him off. We're just lucky the entire Dorm hasn't come crashing down on us." Said Naruto, with him and the Slifers looking at Kaiba.

"Alright! I'll have the Slifer Dorm renovated after this school year." Kaiba relented, along with having gotten Naruto's suggestion of adding Girl Dorms for Slifer Red and Ra Yellow to better rank the girls, rather than just putting them in Obelisk.

"Hey Alexis, since we're going to be Tag Partners, do you wanna duel to better work on strategies and learn about each other's decks?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Alexis replied smiling, along with being curious of what type of deck Blair used.

Besides, she managed to get some new rare cards from the last shipment and was eager to test them out.

"Great idea! How about we duel against each other too, Sy!" Jaden suggested.

"Ri-right." Syrus muttered.

With that decided, Blair and Alexis retrieved their Duel Disks and stood across from each other, while the others watched. Yugi and Kaiba were also interested to see how good they were.

"DUEL!"

Blair-4000

Alexis-4000

"Alright, I'll start!" Alexis said, while drawing a card.

"First I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

**Pot of Greed**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

"Now I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Machine Angel Ritual." Alexis said, as a large burning torch appeared behind her.

**Machine Angel Ritual**

**Card Type: Ritual Spell.**

**Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.**

"Now I tribute the level 2 Cyber Petit Angel and level 3 Cyber Tutu to Ritual Summon, Cyber Angel Natasha!" Alexis said, while summoning her new Cyber Angel monster.

**Cyber Angel Natasha**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 5**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fairy/Ritual**

**Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; gain LP equal to half its ATK. When a Ritual Monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack. If this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "Cyber Angel" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card, and if you do, take control of that monster.**

**ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

"Now I equip my Natasha with Ritual Weapon, increasing her ATK and DEF by 1500." Alexis said, as the weapon appeared on her monster and her power increased.

**Ritual Weapon**

**Card Type: Equip Spell.**

**Effect: Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF.**

**Cyber Angel Natasha: ATK/1000 DEF/1000 – ATK/2500 DEF/2500**

"And with that, I set a face down and end my turn." Alexis said, putting one card face down.

"Alright, my turn!" Said Blair, while drawing a card.

"I'll start by activating the Field Spell, Magical Meltdown!" Blair said, as the field changed around them.

**Magical Meltdown**

**Card Type: Field Spell.**

**Effect: When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Aleister the Invoker" from your Deck to your hand. The activation of your cards and effects that include an effect that Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster cannot be negated, also your opponent's cards and effects cannot activate when a monster is Fusion Summoned this way. You can only activate 1 "Magical Meltdown" per turn.**

"With this out, I get to add Aleister the Invoker from my deck to my hand, and with him I'll use the Spell Card Polymerization to fuse Aleister with my Laundry Dragonmaid to fusion summon, Invoked Cocytus in DEF Mode!" Blair said, as her two monsters appeared and fused together into the large water dragon.

**Polymerization**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.**

**Invoked Cocytus**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon/Fusion**

**Effect: Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its ATK for damage calculation.**

**ATK/1800 DEF/2900**

"And with that, I end my turn." Blair said, since she didn't have anything else to play.

"Okay I draw, and I'll start by playing Card of Sanctity!" Said Alexis, as she and Blair each drew until they had six cards again.

**Card of Sanctity**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.**

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Magical Meltdown." Said Alexis, as a typhoon returned the field to normal.

**Mystical Space Typhoon**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

"Next I'll summon Etoile Cyber in ATK Mode!" Alexis said, while summoning her monster.

**Etoile Cyber**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: Each time this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 600 ATK, during the Damage Step only.**

**ATK/1200 DEF/1600**

"And I'll equip her with the Spell Card, Angel Wing." Said Alexis, as white angel wings emerged from Etoile Cyber's back.

**Angel Wing**

**Card Type: Equip Spell.**

**Effect: When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this face-up card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.**

"I end my turn." Alexis said.

"Right, I draw!" Said Blair, before looking at the card she drew.

"I summon Kitchen Dragonmaid in ATK Mode." Blair said, while summoning the redhead dragon maid.

**Kitchen Dragonmaid**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level: 3**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dragonmaid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Kitchen Dragonmaid", then send 1 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand to the GY. At the start of the Battle Phase: You can return this card to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 8 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of "Kitchen Dragonmaid" once per turn.**

**ATK/500 DEF/1700**

"And with her ability, I can add one Dragonmaid monster from my deck to my hand, but I have to send one Dragonmaid monster to the graveyard." Blair said, while adding a Dragonmaid monster to her hand, while sending another to the grave.

"Now I use my Dragonmaid's other ability to return her to my hand and special summon a level 8 Dragonmaid from my graveyard, and I choose Dragonmaid Tinkhec!" Said Blair, as her Dragonmaid transformed into a large red dragon.

**Dragonmaid Tinkhec**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: Cannot be destroyed by card effects while you control a Fusion Monster. You can only use each of the following effects of "Dragonmaid Tinkhec" once per turn.**

● **(Quick Effect): You can discard this card, then target 1 "Dragonmaid" monster you control; it gains 2000 ATK until the end of this turn.**

● **At the end of the Battle Phase: You can return this card to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 3 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand.**

**ATK/2700 DEF/1700**

"Now Tinkhec, attack Cyber Angel Natasha!" Blair said, with her dragon roaring and breathing fire at Natasha.

"I activate Natasha's ability! When a Ritual monster I control is attacked, I can negate it!" Alexis said, as Natasha dodge the flames.

"Well you're not the only who can use monster effects, my Cocytus has one of his own! Because he's in face-up DEF Mode, he can still attack! Go Cocytus, destroy Etoile Cyber!" Said Blair, with Cocytus roaring as he unleashed a stream of high-pressure water.

"I activate my face down Doble Passe changing your attack from my Cyber to me!" Alexis said, activating her trap card, while gritting her teeth as the attack hits her.

**Doble Passe**

**Card Type: Normal Trap**

**Effect: Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly.**

Alexis-4000 – 1800 = 2200

"And now my Etoile Cyber attacks you directly, boosting her ATK points by 600! And thanks to Angel Wing, you take an extra 300 points of damage!" Alexis said, as Etoile Cyber skated forward, while gaining a temporary boost in power.

**Etoile Cyber: ATK/1200 DEF/1600 – ATK/1800 DEF/1600**

Blair grunted in pain as Etoile Cyber delivered a kick to her, lowering her life points, while Angel Wing also took effect.

Blair-4000 – 2100 = 1900

Blair groaned at losing more than half her life points, while her Tinkhec also returned to her hand and Kitchen Dragonmaid returned.

"I activate the Stamping Destruction to destroy Ritual Weapon and inflict 500 points of damage to you." Blair said, as Cyber Angel Natasha's ATK and DEF returned to normal, while Alexis's life points went down a little.

**Cyber Angel Natasha: ATK/2500 DEF/2500 – ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

Alexis-2200 – 500 = 1700

"And with that, I place one card face down and end my turn." Said Blair, while putting a card face down.

"Okay, I draw!" Alexis said.

"And I activate my face down, Castle of Dragon Souls!" Blair said, activating her trap card as a large Castle appeared behind her, with numerous Dragons flying around it.

**Castle of Dragon Souls**

**Card Type: Continuous Trap**

**Effect: Once per turn: You can banish 1 Dragon monster from your GY, then target 1 monster you control; it gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). When this face-up card on the field is sent to the GY: You can target 1 of your banished Dragon monsters; Special Summon that target. You can only control 1 "Castle of Dragon Souls".**

"Now by banishing a Dragon monster from my graveyard, I can target one monster I control, and it gains 700 ATK points for the rest of this turn, and I choose Kitchen Dragonmaid!" Blair said, removing one of the Dragon Monsters in her graveyard from play, while Kitchen Dragonmaid's ATK points went up.

**Kitchen Dragonmaid: ATK/500 DEF/1700 – ATK/1200 DEF/1700**

Seeing the move made Alexis smirk, as now she couldn't attack with both of Blair's monsters either having equal or more ATK than her Etoile Cyber. But looking at her hand and the card she drew, Alexis smiled at Blair.

"Blair, I have to admit, you put up a great fight and almost had me beat, and I couldn't have asked for a better Tag Partner. Now I activate Polymerization, fusing my Etoile Cyber on the field and the Blade Skater in my hand, to fusion summon Cyber Blader!" Alexis said, as both her monsters fused together.

**Cyber Blader**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Effect: While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters.**

**ATK/2100 DEF/800**

"And thanks of her ability, because you have two monsters on the field, her ATK points are doubled." Alexis said, as Blair's eyes widened, realizing what that meant.

**Cyber Blader: ATK/2100 DEF/800 – ATK/4200 DEF/800**

"Now Cyber Blader, attack Kitchen Dragonmaid with Whirlwind Rage!" Alexis said as Cyber Blader spun around towards Kitchen Dragonmaid, delivering a kick that destroyed her and the last of Blair's life points.

Blair: 1900 – 3000 = -1100

"Oh man." Blair said, saddened at her loss.

"Don't take it too hard Blair, like I said, you almost had me. And I meant it when I said that I couldn't ask for a better Tag Partner." Alexis said smiling and holding out her hand, which Blair shook, while sporting a smile of her own, not letting the loss get to her. In fact, it'll just push her to get stronger for the next duel.

"Oh man, that was a sweet duel! Let's go Sy, it's our turn!" Jaden said in excitement, after watching Alexis and Blair.

"Ri-right." Syrus muttered, as they took Blair and Alexis's place, and began their duel.

"That was really great Blair, you also have a pretty good deck, mixing Dragonmaids and Invokers." Naruto said, with Blair smiling at the compliment.

"Thanks, I figured it'd be good to have the Invoker Fusion Monsters as well, given that Dragonmaids have all the different Attributes, so if I use them to fusion summon an Invoker, I can rotate them into the graveyard and back into my hand, thanks to the human Dragonmaids' abilities." Said Blair.

Yugi and Kaiba both nodded in approval at the solid strategy, along with the duel, as both of them can tell that Alexis and Blair had a lot of potential to become Pro-Duelists.

Though watching Jaden and Syrus's duel, they all couldn't help but frown at seeing Syrus hesitating on his turns, while looking unsure of himself. Even more worrying is when he froze up, when he drew a card.

'What was that card?' Naruto wondered, just as Jaden won the duel with Thunder Giant.

"Power Bond?! Why didn't you use it?" Jaden asked, when he saw what card Syrus had drawn.

"You could have doubled Steam Gyroid's ATK points and won, even more you had Limiter Removal to double them again, and flattened anything I had. Though for my sake, I'm glad you didn't." Said Jaden, seeing that Syrus could have made Steam Gyroid stronger than any monster in his deck.

"You don't get it, Jaden! Zane said I'm not good enough to use that card, and I'll probably never be!" Syrus said, while snatching his cards back from Jaden, and running off before anyone could stop him.

"Zane?" Kaiba asked, while frowning.

"Syrus's brother, he's an Obelisk Blue and the top duelist here." Alexis answered.

That made them all frown, while wondering what Zane could have said to Syrus to make him believe he didn't deserve to use Power Bond and develop such confidence issues. Especially Blair, with her already fading crush on Zane being knocked down a couple pegs.

"Well I don't care if Zane is the top duelist here, I'm going to duel him and show him that Syrus is a great duelist." Jaden swore, making the others smile at Jaden's determination to help Syrus.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Yugi and Kaiba have arrived at Duel Academy, as given what Naruto told them he found in the Abandoned Dorm, they knew it had to be dealt with personally. We also see Alexis arrived to help her friends with a recording of Naruto's duel against Titan. Though the punishment is still the same of a Tag Duel to decide if they'll stay at Duel Academy, with Alexis and Blair also having to duel together, along with the added stipulation of Crowler having to officially, and legally, embrace the name of Mid-Boss! Then we got a duel between Alexis and Blair, with Blair's deck bein an Invoker/Dragonmaid Deck, then the canon duel between Jaden and Syrus. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the duel between Jaden and Zane, along with a few different changes. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Man, these Duel Request Forms are such a pain." Jaden muttered, as he filled out a form requesting a duel against Zane.

After learning more about Zane, it only made Jaden want to duel him more and show Syrus that he did deserves to use Power Bond. Along with the chance of teaching Zane a lesson for tearing apart Syrus's confidence in himself.

Normally, Jaden would have just marched up to the Obelisk Dorm and asked Zane to duel him. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that and had to fill out a form requesting a duel from him. While it'd take longer, Jaden was fine with it, as long as he got to duel Zane and help his friend.

"Duel Request Form?" Crowler said, while grabbing the paper after seeing Jaden and hearing him mention said form.

"Hey!" Jaden said, while looking at Crowler, annoyed that he suddenly grabbed his form.

"Planning a duel, are we? Against whom?" Crowler questioned, only to be shocked at seeing the Slifer Slacker was requesting a duel against Zane.

"You must be joking?!"

"No I'm not, I'm dueling Zane to help Syrus with his confidence, so he'll be ready for out tag match. Now can I have that back?" Jaden asked, while holding out his hand.

"Oh please, like Zane would waste his time on a Slifer Slacker like you!" Crowler said, before tearing up the form, to Jaden's shock and growing annoyance.

Plus, this way, their chances of winning their Tag Match will only go down, and then Crowler won't have to worry about changing his name!

"Oh yeah?! This coming from the guy who got beat by two students who were placed in Slifer Red! So, I don't think you can really anything, Mid-Boss!" Jaden retorted, before getting up and leaving the Card Shop.

Meanwhile, Crowler gritted his teeth in anger at the reminder and the nickname, while the other students in the Card Shop laughed at Crowler.

"Yeah! Jaden's right, you aren't really one to talk, Mid-Boss!"

"Who said that, I'll give you in detention for a year!" Crowler shouted but couldn't figure out who said it.

*With Jaden*

Jaden stomped back to the Slifer Dorm, grumbling about Crowler tearing up his form and trying to stop him from dueling Zane. Now he had to think of some other way to duel Zane or find another way to help Syrus's confidence.

Though suddenly, Jaden stopped when he saw Naruto and Yugi standing across from each other, and they were dueling!

'Ah man!' Thought Jaden, upset at missing the chance to see the King of Games in action.

Looking at their fields, Jaden was amazed to see Naruto had Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Dark Paladin on the field. While Yugi, who was also using the Solid Light Duel Disk, only had his own Dark Magician and a face down. Jaden also took a glance at their life points to see who was winning.

Naruto-1000

Yugi-1500

'Woah.' Jaden thought, not having seen Naruto be pushed this far in a duel before, and despite Naruto having two stronger monsters, Yugi didn't even look phased.

"Alright Dark Paladin, attack Dark Magician!" Naruto said, as Dark Paladin swung his sword staff, unleashing a wave of dark magic.

"I don't think so! I activate the Trap Card, Magic Cylinder! Not only saving my Dark Magician but sending your Paladin's attack right back at you!" Yugi said, activating his trap as two cylinders appeared in front of him, with Dark Paladin's attack going in one and coming out the other, straight towards Naruto.

**Magic Cylinder**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points.**

**Naruto grunted as his Paladin's attack hit him, destroying the last of his life points.**

Naruto-1500 – 3400 = -1900

"I lost again." Naruto muttered, having hoped that he would be able to beat Yugi a second time with his Spellcaster Deck, but the older duelist just had the luck of the draw on his side.

"Don't take it too hard Naruto, you've managed to master your new deck in a short amount of time, despite using cards you haven't used before. Give it some time, and I'm sure the next duel's conclusion will be very different." Yugi said, having enjoyed the duel, and if he hadn't drawn Magic Cylinder, then Naruto would have won.

Nodding to his teacher, Naruto and Yugi's attention turned to Jaden as he walked up to them and nodded in greeting.

"Hey, why are you and Kaiba still here? I mean not that there's anything wrong with that Yugi, I mean Mr. Muto, sir! It's just I thought you'd both be pretty busy, you know!" Jaden said quickly, after thinking that his question sounded rude, and didn't want to offend the guy who gave him Winged Kuriboh.

Not to mention Naruto might also take offense, given he knew Yugi and Kaiba personally.

Thankfully, they just waved it off.

"It's fine, and I understand what you mean. But Kaiba and I decided to stay for the Tag Duels, and he also figured that now would be a good time for him to personally look into how Duel Academy is holding up and look some things over." Yugi answered, while looking forward to seeing the Tag Duels.

He remembered the last Tag Duel he saw, which was when Atem teamed up with Kaiba to duel against Lumis and Umbra during Battle City.

"What about you, Jaden? Did you turn in that form request to duel against Zane?" Naruto asked.

"No, I was going to, but then Crowler showed up and ripped it up, saying that "like Zane would waste his time on a Slifer Slacker like you"." Jaden said, imitating Crowler's voice, with Naruto and Yugi frowning at hearing this, the latter of whom is really starting to not like Crowler's attitude.

It reminded him too much of some of the duelist he's gone against, like the Big Five and Noah in the Virtual World.

"Then just duel against Zane." Naruto stated, making them look at him.

"What?" Asked Jaden, not sure if he heard right.

"Just go up to the Obelisk Dorm and challenge Zane to duel, forget the request form." Naruto answered, with Yugi nodding in agreement with his words.

"He's right. You want to duel Zane in order to help Syrus, right?" Yugi asked, with Jaden nodding.

"Yeah, I want to show Syrus that he can be a great duelist and that even his brother can lose." Replied Jaden.

"Then that's all the reason you need. Whenever my friends needed my help, I didn't wait around filling out some form. I just went and helped them, while taking on anyone who tried stopping me." Yugi said.

Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, fighting against Dartz and the Orichalcos, Yugi always rushed to save his friends if they were in danger, and didn't need permission or filling out some paper to do it.

"Yeah, you're right! If I'm gonna help Syrus, I'm not going to wait around, I'm going to go straight to the Obelisk Dorm and challenge Zane!" Jaden said determined.

Without another word, Jaden ran off to the Obelisk Dorm to find Zane and challenge him to a duel, and he won't let anything stop him!

*Later*

Jaden grunted as he was thrown onto the ground by two Obelisk students.

"Hey what's your problem?! I'm just here to challenge Zane!" Jaden said, glaring at the two Obelisks for throwing him out.

"I don't have a problem, but you will if you don't beat it." One sneered.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste his time on a Slifer. You're probably still wet behind the ears from Pre-Duel School." Added the second.

"I am not!" Jaden said, only to growl in anger when they splashed a bucket of water on him.

"Now you are!"

'First Crowler ripped up my form, now these guys throw me out and splash water on me?!' Jaden thought, with his temper reaching its boiling point.

He just wanted to help Syrus, and yet it seems that the universe itself was punishing him for it!

Unknown to Jaden, his eyes briefly turned a malicious gold color as he stood up.

"Fine then! You think I'm not worth Zane's time! Then why don't you prove it?! I'll even duel both of you at once!" Jaden said, pulling out his duel disk and deck, as the Obelisks scoffed at the thought.

"Please, just one of us would flatten on you on the first turn." One said smirking arrogantly, only for both of them to freeze at hearing a new voice.

"Oh, you two sound so confident, and yet here you are running from a challenge." Said Kaiba, stepping out of the Obelisk Dorm, while giving the two Obelisks a cold stare.

"If you two are so confident in your dueling skills, then prove it right now. Or perhaps you simply don't deserve those jackets. Maybe yellow would be more fitting, or perhaps you'd like red." Kaiba said, while crossing him arms, daring them to try and refuse the challenge.

Besides, this'll give him a good chance to see how corrupt the Dorm Ranking System is at his school, and see if any Obelisk Blues need to be demoted to Ra Yellow, or even Slifer Red.

One thing that Kaiba won't tolerate, are weaklings daring to besmirch the dorm that carried the name of his God Card.

The two Obelisks gritted their teeth at their pride being damaged and being stared down by Seto Kaiba.

"Alright Slacker, you're on! Both of us against you! Just don't start crying, when you lose." One of the Obelisks said, as they pulled out their duel disks.

"Alright, get your game on!" Said Jaden.

*With Syrus*

Syrus sat on his bed, while staring at his Power Bond card sadly.

'Zane was right, I don't deserve this card, and I don't deserve to be Jaden's partner in the Tag Duel.' Syrus thought.

He just imagined making a mistake, with one of their opponents taking control of his monster and using to attack Jaden, making him lose the duel. Even worse, one of the opponents was Zane!

_"Because he doesn't belong here!"_

"AH!" Syrus screamed, pulling himself from his own fear-induced vision.

'I can't stay at Duel Academy! If I do, I'll just get Jaden expelled, he needs a Tag Partner that won't drag him down!' Syrus thought, before grabbing a bag to pack his stuff and leave a note for his friends.

*Later*

*With Jaden*

"Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, attack with Voltic Thunder!" Jaden said as Thunder Giant unleashed a blast of lightning at the two Obelisks, taking out the last of their life points.

The Obelisks cried out as they were thrown back, landing at Kaiba's feet, with the Blue-Eyes duelist looking at the two in disgust and anger.

Not only did they not defeat Jaden on their first turn like they claimed, they failed to even deal any damage his life points, or destroy any of his monsters, and they lost before their third turn!

"You two are pathetic! Just from the first moves you made; I knew you both didn't get into Obelisk Blue for your dueling skills. You both probably couldn't even tell the difference between Graceful Charity and Graceful Dice. How you even got into this Academy is beyond my comprehension, and I won't even waste my time trying to figure it out, because I could literally be doing a million better things than waste even a second of my time thinking about a couple of amateur duelists like you two. In fact, I've seen better dueling from Wheeler, and he's about as competent as a monkey with a duel disk. And also, after that pathetic display, it's clear that neither of you deserve those jackets. Pack your things and turn in your blazers, because as of this moment, you're both being demoted to Slifer Red." Kaiba said, tearing into the two duelists, before demoting them.

This made Jaden laugh at not only getting to teach the Obelisks, or should he say Slifers, a lesson. But now they were getting demoted personally by Seto Kaiba!

The two former Obelisks, meanwhile, gaped at being demoted, before scowling.

"You can't do that! You aren't a teacher!" One of them shouted, momentarily forgetting just who they were talking to.

Though they quickly remembered, when Kaiba walked up and glared down at them.

"Can't I? I have full ownership of this Academy, I helped build this Academy and I created the Dorm System. If I tell you to do something, you don't ask why or how, you just do it. And now, you'll also be having two months detention, and if you have a problem with that, you're more than welcome to challenge me to a duel. But here's a friendly warning; challenge me, and I'll make sure you face all three of these." Kaiba said, while pulling out his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, making the two former Obelisks pale in fear at going against those beasts

Knowing they were beaten, the now former Obelisks stormed off to their rooms to pack their stuff and turn in their jackets.

"Wow, thanks for the help, Mr. Kaiba." Jaden said, with Kaiba nodding and returning his prized dragons to his deck.

"It's nothing, I refused to have those weaklings sullying Obelisk Blue any more than they already have." Said Kaiba.

Jaden that noticed the sun was starting to set and figured it was time to head back to the Slifer Dorm. Kaiba joined him, given how the two ex-Obelisks had shown that they were sore losers, and tried jumping Jaden in retaliation for their loss and demotion.

As they walked, they also met up with Naruto and Yugi, with the former having shown Yugi to the Abandoned Dorm to look at the Hieroglyphs and see if they could find anything else.

Arriving at the Slifer Dorm, they stopped when they saw Blair suddenly running out of Jaden and Syrus's room.

"Naruto, Jaden! Quickly you have to-woah!" Blair said, running down the stairs, only to stumble on the last few steps.

Thankfully, Naruto ran forward and was able to catch her, before she could fall down the stairs.

"Blair, are you alright?" Naruto asked, worried she might have hurt herself, while Blair blushed slightly as Naruto held her close.

"I-I'm fine! But you have to see this, it's from Syrus!" Blair said, handing Jaden a piece of paper.

"Huh, from Syrus?" Jaden asked, looking and seeing it was a letter, and was shocked at what it said.

"What's it say?" Naruto asked.

"It says Syrus is leaving the Academy!" Jaden said, before immediately running off to find Syrus, with the others following after him.

*Pier*

Meanwhile, on the pier, Zane stood by the lighthouse, watching the sunset, before hearing footsteps and saw Alexis.

"So, any new leads?" Zane asked about her trying to find Atticus, whom Zane had also been good friends with before he disappeared.

"No, I still can't believe he's still gone. I keep looking for some sign, but it's like Atticus vanished into thin air." Alexis said.

Though she did have some hope with Naruto being tasked with investigating the Abandoned Dorm and hoped that he'd be able to find her brother.

"Don't give up, you'll find him." Said Zane, having faith that they'll find Atticus one day.

"I hope so. Speaking of brothers, I saw yours the other day." Alexis said, while looking at Zane.

"Did you now." Stated Zane, while having a feeling he knew what it was about.

"Yeah, he lost in a practice duel against Jaden Yuki, after he drew Power Bond. After that your name came up, and not in a friendly way." Alexis said, with Zane not giving any outward reaction, though he was frowning on the inside.

"The big bad brother. What, should I expect a scolding from Jaden and Naruto?" Zane asked indifferently.

Though on the inside, he began wondering if perhaps he had been too hard on Syrus when they were kids. He's willing to admit that there were times where he could have taken it easier on Syrus, but Zane always believed in tough love and believed that would help Syrus grow as a duelist. And maybe on some level, he just expected Syrus to be a naturally talented duelist like him, and he got annoyed whenever he'd see Syrus making obvious mistakes that he should know not to make; like when he would have lost that duel as a kid, if he used Power Bond.

"Actually, Jaden wants to duel you." Alexis replied.

"Stay back Jaden!"

The shout got their attention, and they went over to look, only to see Syrus next to a raft.

"Is that Syrus?! What's he doing with a raft?!" Alexis asked.

Syrus looked back and saw Jaden running towards him, and quickly jumped on his raft before they could stop him. Unfortunately, before he could, Jaden suddenly jumped onto the raft, with the impact causing it to fall apart, with for Jaden and Syrus to falling into the water.

"Help me, I can't swim!" Syrus said, while grabbing onto Jaden.

"And you were about to take a raft out into the ocean?! Yeah, that makes sense!" Jaden said, as Syrus dragged them both under.

The others saw this, with Naruto and Blair about to jump in to help their friends, only for Yugi to stop them.

"You both do realize you're still in shallow water, right?" Kaiba said annoyed, as Jaden and Syrus stood up, showing that the water only came up to their knees.

"Why won't you just let me go, Jaden? I'll just drag you down. Besides, with me gone, they'll assign you better partner for the Tag Match." Syrus said, while looking down.

"Sy, that's your brother talking! You can't let him keep you down." Jaden said.

"And he's right, I'm a lost cause." Muttered Syrus.

"Syrus." Zane said, after he and Alexis walked over.

"Zane!" Said Syrus, surprised at seeing his brother here.

"So, that's the school's top duelist." Jaden muttered, as he remembered seeing Zane when they first arrived.

"You're dropping out?" Zane asked, while looking at his brother neutrally.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Syrus said.

"Well, I guess Duel Academy just wasn't right for you, after all." Stated Zane, making it seem like he's dismissing his brother.

Though on the inside, Zane was angry at himself. He knew Syrus had confidence problems, but he just didn't think they were bad enough to push him to try and leave Duel Academy.

Syrus lowered his head, and moved back to the remnants of his raft, tears filling his eyes at his brothers words. Seeing this, Jaden glared up at Zane.

"What's your deal?! You're his brother, how can you say that?!" Jaden demanded.

"Because I know him." Zane stated.

"Then you obviously don't know him as well as you think you do, and I'll prove it right now! Let's duel, here and now!" Jaden said, with Zane actually being a little surprised by Jaden openly challenging him.

"Duel a Slifer? Alright, it's been a while since I've practiced." Zane said smirking.

"Then get your game on, Zane!" Said Jaden.

*Later*

*Pier*

Everyone stood on the pier, with Zane and Jaden standing across from each other with their duel disks activated.

"DUEL!"

Jaden-4000

Zane-4000

"Hey Alexis, what kind of deck does Zane use?" Naruto asked, since he's never seen Zane duel, nor asked anyone about what deck he uses.

"Zane uses the Cyber Dragons Archetype, along with the Chimeratech fusion monsters. That's part of the reason why he's the top student, and because he always has a plan for whatever opponent he'll face." Alexis said.

"Cyber Dragons?" Kaiba asked, now even more interested in the duel, after hearing that Zane used the Cyber Dragon series.

Given that the Cyber Dragon Archetype is the successor to his own Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Kaiba was interested to see how good they were in a duel. Plus, he wanted to see if the Cyber Dragons could rival his Blue-Eyes, as while they didn't have 3000 ATK points, their abilities allowed one to instantly be summoned, if their opponent already had a monster.

"Okay, here I come Zane! And I'm gonna start by summoning Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" Jaden said, summoning the wind hero to the field.

**Elemental Hero Avian**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 3**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high.**

**ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

"And I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Jaden said, as Zane drew a card.

"That's all huh? Okay, because you have a monster on the field, I'll start by special summoning Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Zane said as his dragon burst out of the ground.

**Cyber Dragon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 5**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Effect: If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**ATK/2100 DEF/1600**

"And now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down." Said Zane, playing the spell card as a typhoon shot out and destroyed Jaden's face down.

**Mystical Space Typhoon**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

"That was fast." Jaden muttered at seeing how quickly Zane took control of the duel.

"Not as fast as your life points going down! Cyber Dragon, attack Avian with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded, as Cyber Dragon unleashed a blue beam destroying Avian and damaging Jaden's Life Points.

Jaden-4000 – 1100 = 2900

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule, allowing me to remove one card from play, and in two turns, if my capsule is still here, I get to put it right into my hand." Zane said, putting the card inside his capsule.

**Different Dimension Capsule**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.**

"Your move." Zane said, while crossing his arms.

"Okay, first I'll play Polymerization, to fuse together Sparkman and Clayman to fusion summon, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden said as his two heroes fused together, and Thunder Giant appeared in a bolt of lightning.

**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Effect: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card.**

**ATK/2400 DEF/1500**

"And thanks to his ability, Thunder Giant can destroy a monster with less ATK points than him, so Cyber Dragon is going down!" Jaden said, as Cyber Dragon was blasted by lightning, destroying it.

"And that was just his ability, now Thunder Giant can attack you directly!" Said Jaden, with Thunder Giant launching a blast of lightning at Zane, with the Obelisk not even flinching from the attack.

Zane-4000 – 2400 = 1600

"You could at least flinch. I set one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said, while setting a card.

"Nice moves, but with my field empty again, I can just summon another Cyber Dragon." Zane stated, while doing just that.

"But why only have one, I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Cyber Dragon you destroyed!" Said Zane, reviving his first Cyber Dragon.

**Monster Reborn**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it.**

"But they won't be sticking around, at least as they are. I play Polymerization, now dragons unite and form Cyber Twin Dragon!" Zane said as his dragons fused together into a two headed version.

**Cyber Twin Dragon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine/Fusion**

**Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.**

**ATK/2800 DEF/2100**

"And Cyber Twin Dragon has its own ability, it can attack twice in one turn. Meaning that not only is Thunder Giant destroyed, but it can launch a direct attack on your life points, also! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack!" Said Zane.

"Not so fast, I activate A Hero Emerges!" Jaden said.

**A Hero Emerges**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard.**

"Now normally you'd choose one card in my hand and if it was a monster, I'd get to summon it. But I only have one card, so I summon Wroughtweiler in DEF mode!"

**Wroughtweiler**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 3**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Elemental Hero" card and 1 "Polymerization" from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**ATK/800 DEF/1200**

"You may save yourself from a direct attack, but you can't save your monster! Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Strident Blast!" Zane commanded, with Cyber Twin Dragon destroying both Thunder Giant and Wroughtweiler, with only the former being in ATK mode and resulting in Jaden's Life Points being damaged.

Jaden-2900 – 400 = 2500

"Thanks! Because with Wroughtweiler destroyed, his ability activates, bringing back one Elemental Hero and one Polymerization back to my hand. And I bet you thought you didn't have to worry anymore." Jaden said, taking back Polymerization and Elemental Hero Clayman.

"I don't worry." Stated Zane.

"Okay, now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" Jaden said.

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this is the only card in your hand, you can treat this card's Summon as a Special Summon. When it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, if there are no other cards on your side of the field, draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

**ATK/800 DEF/1200**

"And because he's the only monster on my field, I get to draw two cards." Jaden said, and saw he drew Winged Kuriboh and Transcendent Wings, one of the cards he got from Dorothy.

'Yeah! With these, I can summon Winged Kuriboh next turn and use Transcendent Wings to evolve him and destroy Cyber Twin Dragon, dealing Zane damage equal to his dragons ATK points. But I can't summon him this turn. But that doesn't mean I can't play another card.' Jaden thought.

"Okay, I play Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman and Clayman together to fusion summon Elemental Hero Mudballman in DEF mode!" Jaden said.

**Elemental Hero Mudballman**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Card Text: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon.**

**ATK/1900 DEF/3000**

"Alright, give me your best shot Zane!" Jaden said, confident that he'll last to his next turn and win.

"My best shot? Okay, but you asked for it! But don't forget, two turns have passed, meaning I get to bring back Different Dimension Capsule, along with the card I put in it and add it to my hand." Zane said as his capsule rose up and took the card, he placed inside.

"You fought well Jaden, a good duelist should always know when to play their cards and when to use them. And you know when to use your cards." Zane said smirking, while Syrus's eyes widened as he finally realized what Zane told him years ago.

"But now I'm ending this duel, first I play De-Fusion, separating my Twin Dragon back into two Cyber Dragons." Zane said, as his dragon split back into two.

"And now I activate Power Bond and fuse together the two Cyber Dragons on the field with the one in my hand! And together they create the Cyber End Dragon!" Zane declared, as all three of his Cyber Dragons appeared and fused together into his mightiest monster.

**Cyber End Dragon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 10**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine/Fusion**

**Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

**ATK/4000 DEF/2800**

Cyber End Dragon rose onto the field and unleashed a roar from all three of its heads, with everyone being amazed at sight of the powerful monster. With Kaiba and Yugi even comparing it to the former's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"And thanks to Power Bond, my Cyber End Dragon's ATK points are doubled to 8000!" Zane said, as his dragon roared as its power grew exponentially.

**Cyber End Dragon: ATK/4000 DEF/2800 – ATK/8000 DEF/2800**

"That's not all, when Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in DEF mode, you take damage equal to the difference between their ATK and DEF points! Now Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudballman with Super Strident Blaze!" Zane said, as Cyber End Dragon unleashed three powerful blasts of energy from all three of its heads, destroying Mudballman and wiping out the rest of Jaden's life points.

Jaden-2400 – 5000 = -2600

"Hmph, good duel Zane." Jaden said smiling, with Zane nodding, having actually enjoyed the duel, before looking at his brother.

"Syrus." Zane said, making Syrus gulp.

"Uh yeah, Zane?" Questioned Syrus.

"I'll be watching yours and Jaden's Tag Match, and I look forward to watching you win." Zane stated, with Syrus's eyes widening at his brothers words, before nodding rapidly with determination in his eyes.

If his brother believed he could help Jaden win their Tag Duel, then he will!

"Zane." Said Kaiba, while walking up to Zane, who stood up a little straighter.

"Sir." Zane said.

"As an older brother myself, I can understand that there are times where we have to show tough love to help our siblings grow on their own. But you should know, if you're too tough, you'll only end up doing more harm than good." Kaiba stated, with Zane nodding in acknowledgement and understanding.

"I know, it took me a while to see that, but I've always known my brother had what it takes to be a great duelist." Zane said, surprising Syrus once again, while also being happy that Zane has believed in him, even if he didn't really show it.

*Later*

After the duel, everyone had headed back to their dorms, with Yugi bunking in the Slifer Dorm and Kaiba staying in the Ra Dorm. He would have stayed in Obelisk, but he still needs to clean in out of the wannabes.

Meanwhile, Naruto was awake in his and Blair's room, talking with Mana about his duel with Yugi.

"How did I do? Was there something I could have done better?" Naruto asked, still feeling like he could have done better in the duel.

_**"You did great Naruto, the best that you could do, given you still only recently finished your Spellcaster Deck. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have gotten nearly as far as you did"**_ Mana said, knowing that her crush is one of the very few that can really challenge Yugi.

Nodding, Naruto moved to lay and prepared to go to sleep. But before he could, Mana immediately leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, before smiling at Naruto with a faint blush.

_**"Good night, Naruto."**_ Mana said, before vanishing.

Naruto blushed at Mana's action, while Blair, who was awake as well, glared at where Mana was; angry, jealous, and confused by why she felt this way.

'Does…does Mana like me more than as a sibling?' Naruto thought as he lied down on his bunk.

'Why am I angry at Mana kissing Naruto? It's not like I like him as more than a friend or brother-figure. Right?' Thought Blair.

**So, what did you think, good. Yeah not that many changes here besides Jaden dueling the two Obelisks and beating them, with Kaiba demoting them to Slifer Red, along with Zane not being as cold and uncaring. We also see Mana being bolder in showing her feelings for Naruto. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since this was updated, but here we are again with more duels! Here we'll also see an original chapter with original duels. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"DUEL!"

A/B – 8000

J/S – 8000

"I'll go first!" Blair said, drawing a card and adding it to her hand, while looking to see what she drew.

"First, I'll set one card facedown, and then I'll summon Laundry Dragonmaid in defense mode." Said Blair, putting a facedown and summoning her monster.

**Laundry Dragonmaid**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: 2**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY. At the start of the Battle Phase: You can return this card to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 7 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of "Laundry Dragonmaid" once per turn.**

**ATK/500 DEF/1600**

"And because of her ability, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard." Said Blair, while sending the top three cards of her deck to the grave.

"I end my turn." Blair said, while crossing her arms.

"Alright then, my move!" Jaden said, while drawing a card.

"First I'll activate the spell card, E – Emergency Call to add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand." Jaden said, activating the spell card and adding a monster to his hand.

**E - Emergency Call**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Add 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"Now I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode." Said Jaden, summoning the Earth Hero as it kneeled in front of him.

**Elemental Hero Clayman**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost.**

**ATK/800 DEF/2000**

"Then I'll throw down a facedown, and I'll call it a turn." Said Jaden, while putting one card facedown.

"Okay then, my draw." Alexis said, while drawing a card.

"I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" Said Alexis, while summoning her monster.

**Etoile Cyber**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: Each time this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 600 ATK, during the Damage Step only.**

**ATK/1200 DEF/1600**

"Then I place one card facedown and end my turn." Alexis said, while putting a card facedown.

"My turn then!" Said Syrus, as he drew a card, and adding it to his hand.

"And I'll start by summoning Drillroid in attack mode!" Said Syrus, with the monster appearing on the field.

**Drillroid**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Effect: Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster.**

**ATK/1600 DEF/1600**

"I end my turn." Syrus said.

"And that brings it all the way back to me. I draw!" Blair said, drawing a card.

"Now I activate the spell card, Change of Heart, and bring Elemental Hero Clayman over to our side." Said Blair, playing her spell card, while Clayman vanished from Jaden's field and reappeared on Blair's.

**Change of Heart**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase.**

"But he won't be staying for long, because now I play the card, Invocation, to banish the Aleister the Invoker in my hand and Clayman on my field, to fusion summon Invoked Magellanica in attack mode!" Blair said, playing her card, as Aleister and Clayman were fused together in a red summoning circle on the ground, which Magellanica then climbed out of.

**Invocation**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Material. If Summoning an "Invoked" Fusion Monster this way, you can also banish monsters from your field and/or either player's GY as Fusion Material. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 of your banished "Aleister the Invoker"; shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, add that card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Invocation" once per turn.**

**Invoked** **Magellanica**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Monster.**

**Monster Type: Rock/Fusion**

**Card Text: "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 EARTH monster**

**ATK/3000 DEF/3300**

"And now that it's my Battle Phase, I can activate Laundry Dragonmaids ability to return her to my hand and summon Dragonmaid Nudyarl in attack made!" Said Blair, as Laundry Dragonmaid transformed into her dragon form.

**Dragonmaid Nudyarl**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: Cannot be destroyed by card effects while you control a Fusion Monster. You can only use each of the following effects of "Dragonmaid Nudyarl" once per turn.**

● **You can discard this card, then target 1 monster in either GY; shuffle it into the Deck.**

● **At the end of the Battle Phase: You can return this card to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 2 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand.**

**ATK/2600 DEF/1600**

"Now Magellanica attack Drillroid!" Blair said, as Magellanica charged forward and brought its fist down on Drillroid, destroying it and damaging Jaden's and Syrus's Life Points.

J/S-8000 – 1400 = 6600

"Nudyarl attack them directly!" Said Blair.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down, A Hero Emerges!" Said Jaden, activating his trap card.

**A Hero Emerges**

**Card Type: Normal Trap**

**Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard.**

"Now, because you declared an attack, you have to select one card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to summon it. So, which card, Blair?" Jaden said, holding up his hand, with Blair frowning, while deciding which card to pick.

"I choose, the second card from the left!" Said Blair, with Jaden's smile telling her that she chose wrong.

"Good choice, for me that is! Come on out, Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Jaden said, summoning the golden armored hero.

**Elemental Hero Bladedge**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

**ATK/2600 DEF/1800**

Frowning at having unintentionally helped their opponents bring out a powerful monster, Blair ended her Battle Phase.

"I use Nudyarl's ability to send her back to my hand and special summon Laundry Dragonmaid again in defense mode, and I use Laundry's ability to send three more cards to the grave." Said Blair, as Nudyarl transformed back to her human form, while Blair sent another three cards to the grave.

"I place another card facedown and end my turn." Said Blair.

"Alright, my move!" Said Jaden, while drawing a card.

"And I'll start off by activating Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Wildheart to fusion summon Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Jaden said, as his two heroes fused together.

**Elemental Hero Wildedge**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Effect: "Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge" This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each.**

**ATK/2600 DEF/2300**

"Now I'll activate H – Heated Heart, boosting Wildedge's attack strength by five hundred." Jaden said, playing the spell card, while Wildedge's power increased.

**H – Heated Heart**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains 500 ATK, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

**Elemental Hero Wildedge: ATK/2600 DEF/2300 – ATK/3100 DEF/2300**

"Now Wildedge, attack Invoked Magellanica with Scimitar Slash!" Jaden said, as Wildedge charged forward to attack Magellanica.

"Not so fast! I activate Doble Passe, changing Wildedge's attack to a direct one!" Alexis said.

**Doble Passe**

**Card Type: Normal Trap**

**Effect: Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly.**

Wildedge jumped passed Magellanica and instead slashed both Alexis and Blair, making the girls wince from the strike.

A/B-8000 – 3100 = 4900

"While we might take damage, this allows Magellanica to attack you directly!" Said Alexis, as Magellanica charged towards Jaden and Syrus, bringing its fists down on them.

J/S-6600 – 3000 = 3600

"You may have stopped Wildedge's first attack, but his special ability lets him attack every monster on the field, once each. Go Wildedge, attack Laundry Dragonmaid!" Said Jaden, with Wildedge going in for another attack, only to once again be stopped.

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack, not only stopping Wildedge's attack, but ending the Battle Phase, as well!" Said Blair, as she activated her trap.

**Negate Attack**

**Card Type: Counter Trap**

**Effect: Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

A barrier appeared, blocking Wildedge's attack, before returning to Jaden's side of the field.

"I end my turn." Said Jaden, while Wildedge's attack points return to normal.

"Okay, my move!" Alexis said, while drawing a card.

"And I'll use my own Polymerization to fuse together Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater, to fusion summon Cyber Blader!" Said Alexis, bringing out her own fusion monster.

**Cyber Blader**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Effect: While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters.**

**ATK/2100 DEF/800**

"And I'll equip her with the spell card, Raregold Armor." Alexis said, as Cyber Blader was outfitted with white and gold armor.

**Raregold Armor**

**Card Type: Equip Spell**

**Effect: As long as you control the monster equipped with this card, your opponent cannot attack other monsters other than the equipped monster.**

"Then I'll activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us all to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Said Alexis, as all four of them drew until they each had six cards

**Card of Sanctity**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.**

"And with that, I'll put two cards facedown, and end my turn." Said Alexis, while placing two cards on the field.

"Okay, I draw!" Said Syrus, drawing a card and adding it to his hand.

Looking, Syrus gulped when he saw he drew Power Bond again. While he might have more confidence in himself, after hearing Zane's words, Syrus still wasn't ready to try and use that card, yet. Luckily, he had some other cards to use.

"I activate the spell card, Shield Crush, to destroy Laundry Dragonmaid!" Syrus said, as a white beam shot out of the card towards Laundry Dragonmaid, destroying her.

**Shield Crush**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Select 1 Defense Position monster on the field and destroy it.**

"Now I summon Steamroid in attack mode!" Syrus said, summoning the train monster to the field.

**Steamroid**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Effect:** **If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.**

**ATK/1800 DEF/1800**

With Steamroid summoned to the field, Cyber Blader's attack points were doubled thanks to her ability.

**Cyber Blader: ATK/2100 DEF/800 – ATK/4200 DEF/800**

"And then I'll play the spell card, Limiter Removal, doubling Steamroid's power!" Syrus said, with Steamroid whistling as its attack points were doubled.

**Limiter Removal**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you controlled at both the activation and resolution of this card, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy those monsters.**

**Steamroid:** **ATK/1800 DEF/1800 – ATK/3600 DEF/1800**

"I also play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy Raregold Armor!" Said Syrus, as Raregold Armor was destroyed.

**Mystical Space Typhoon**

**Card Type: Quick-Play Spell**

**Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

"And with that gone, I'll have Steamroid attack Invoker Magellanica, with it gaining an extra five hundred attack points, thanks to its ability!" Syrus said, as Steamroid's power increased again.

**Steamroid: ATK/3600 DEF/1800 – ATK/4100 DEF/1800**

Steamroid rolled towards Magellanica at highspeed, before crashing straight through the monster, destroying it and damaging Alexis's and Blair's Life Points.

A/B-4900 – 1100 = 3800

"Now I end my turn." Syrus said, pleased with this move and the damage he inflicted.

Unfortunately, due to his turn ending, Steamroid was destroyed by Limiter Removal's effect. Thankfully, it also meant that Cyber Blader's Attack Points returned to their original amount, thanks to Syrus and Jaden now having only having one monster on the field, again.

"Oh yeah, way to go, Sy!" Jaden cheered, happy at how his partner managed to give them the lead.

"Okay, my move!" Said Blair, while drawing a card.

Once she saw the card she had drawn, Blair grinned widely, as she had exactly what she needed to end this duel.

"First, I play the spell card, Return of the Dragon Lords, to bring back one level eight or seven Dragon monster from my graveyard, and I choose, Tempest, Dragon Ruler of the Storms!" Blair said, while activating her spell card and bringing back one of her strongest monsters.

**Return of the Dragon Lords**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Target 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If a Dragon monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.**

Wind began swirling around the room, as it gathered and formed together into a giant dragon made entirely of spinning and twisting wind, before it roared loudly.

**Tempest, Dragon Ruler of the Storms**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can banish a total of 2 WIND and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 WIND monster to the Graveyard; add 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is banished: You can add 1 WIND Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

**ATK/2400 DEF/200**

"And now, I play the spell card, Dragon's Mirror, allowing me to fusion summon one Dragon fusion monster, by banishing the fusion materials from my field or graveyard. Lucky for me, I have five Dragon monsters in my grave." Blair said, as a large mirror appeared behind her, while the five Dragon monsters in her graveyard appeared within it, before they fused together.

**Dragon's Mirror**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Dragon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY.**

The mirror began swirling, before two large clawed hands emerged from the mirror, then to Syrus and Jaden's shock, five dragon heads emerged from within the mirror. Before standing beside Tempest was Five-Headed Dragon, with all five heads roaring loudly at them.

**Five-Headed Dragon**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 12**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon/Fusion**

**Effect: 5 Dragon monsters Must be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster.**

**ATK/5000 DEF/5000**

"Now Five-Headed Dragon, attack Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Blair said, with her dragon roaring, before all five heads unleashed a breath attack, destroying Wildedge and damaging Jaden's and Syrus's Life Points.

J/S-3600 – 2400 = 1200

"Tempest, attack them directly and end this duel!" Said Blair, with Tempest roaring as well, before unleashing hurricane-force winds, taking out the last of Syrus's and Jaden's Life Points, along with sending both boys flying to the back of the room.

J/S-1200 – 2400 = -1200

"Alright! We did it!" Blair cheered, smiling at managing to win against Jaden and Syrus.

"Way to go Blair, that was a great finishing move." Said Alexis, smiling at her partner, while still amazed that she had such powerful monsters in her deck.

It also made her thankful Blair didn't summon either of them, during their first practice duel.

"Wow, remind me not to make Blair mad." Jaden said, with swirls in his eyes, dazed from the attack.

"Ditto." Muttered Syrus, seeing stars dancing across his eyes.

Their attention then turned to Naruto, who was clapping and smiling proudly at them.

"Well done, Blair and Alexis. Along with you and Syrus, Jaden. You all have really improved your Tag Dueling synergy. This also makes it, so the practice Tag Duels are now tied up." Said Naruto, since the four had a previous Tag Duels, with both teams now having a total of four victories, each.

Alexis and Blair smiled at the compliment, with light blushes, while Jaden and Syrus smiled proudly at the progress they've made. They all felt confident that they could handle whatever opponents Crowler chooses for them.

"Though how about we all take a break for now. We could head over to town and relax for the rest of the day." Naruto suggested, since it'd be good for them to still relax every now and then, rather than focusing all their time on training.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Alexis replied.

"It would be nice to take a break." Added Blair.

"I'm in! I've been wanting to check out the card shop, there! What about you, Sy?" Jaden asked, with Syrus nodding in agreement.

"Okay, it could be fun." Syrus said

"Great, we'll head there in a few minutes to give you all some time to rest from your duels." Said Naruto, with the others nodding at that.

*Later*

After taking the time to rest from their duels, the five friends had headed over to Duel Academy Town, to relax for the rest of the day. Mana had also decided to join them, of course, only the five of them could see her, since she's still a Duel Spirit.

They had also changed out of their uniforms into more casual clothing.

Though Blair also kept giving both Alexis and Mana annoyed looks, while seeing the difference between her and them. She was still so short and just barely starting to develop curves, while both Alexis and Mana were tall, beautiful, and had much bigger chests than her!

'Stupid older girls, and their big boobs.' Blair thought, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Blair is something wrong?" Naruto asked, after seeing his roommate looked upset about something.

Blair contemplated not saying anything, or telling him nothing is wrong, but she saw the genuine concern in his eyes.

"It's just…seeing Alexis and Mana, and how they look, while compared to me. I can't help but get upset at how much prettier than they are." Blair said lowly, so no one overheard her.

"Is that it?" Said Naruto smiling at her, while Blair looked up at him confused, and annoyed a bit annoyed at how he seemed dismissive.

"Blair, you shouldn't feel upset about that. Sure, Alexis and Mana both have their own charm, but so do you. And besides, I guarantee that when you're older, you'll be me even more beautiful than you are now." Naruto said, with Blair looking at him in surprise now.

"Re-really? You really believe that?" Blair asked, with Naruto smiling, and nodding at her.

"I know it." Naruto replied.

This made Blair smiled at him, grateful and touched by his words. Before she blushed, as she realized what exactly he said.

'He thinks I'm already beautiful?! He thinks I'll get even more beautiful!' Blair thought giddily.

"_He's right, Blair, give it time and you'll grow into a beautiful woman. Besides, you have something I don't, you can at least change what you're wearing. I'm stuck wearing the exact same outfit, and it's gets so boring!" _Mana complained, given the only times her clothes change, is when she gets the armor from becoming Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, which isn't that comfortable.

"I think you look perfect the way you are, and what you're wearing, Mana." Naruto said, honestly, having never found any problem with Mana's appearance.

"_Oh, you're so sweet, Naruto. But just imagine how much prettier I'd look if I was able to try on different outfits, all for you."_ Mana said winking at him, with Naruto blushing at her words, knowing the meaning behind them, now that he's aware of her advances.

And despite himself, Naruto couldn't help, but imagine Mana wearing different outfits, from a secretary to a cheerleader then a nurse, each one making his blush intensify. It didn't help, when he heard Kyūbi snickering in his mind.

"Okay, come on, look, there's the card shop." Alexis said, grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him away, while hiding her annoyance.

Jaden snickered at his friend's predicament, before glancing at Syrus, only to sweatdrop, when he saw him crying rivers of tears.

"Uh, you alright, Syrus?" Jaden asked, his sweatdrop, increasing when Syrus curled up into a ball.

"It's not fair, he has Alexis and Dark Magician Girl liking him. Stupid, blonde pretty boys." Syrus muttered, jealous that Naruto had the attention of both beautiful girls.

"_Well you still have me, Syrus."_ Said a female voice, surprising Syrus.

Looking, Syrus was further surprised, when he saw Thunder Nyan Nyan floating beside him.

"Thunder Nyan Nyan?" Syrus said, surprised to see her here.

"_That's right! And you don't have to worry about losing me, I'm always here if you need me, Syrus!" _ Thunder Nyan Nyan said, smiling at the boy, while Syrus blushed at what his other Card Crush said.

"Th-thank you." Syrus stuttered.

"Hey Sy, come on! We gotta get to the card shop, before the others get all the good card!" Jaden said, getting Syrus's attention.

"C-coming!" Said Syrus, looking at Thunder Nyan Nyan, only to see her turn into a ball of light and fly back into his deck, with the boy just faintly hearing her giggle.

Feeling better, Syrus followed Jaden and the others to the card shop.

*Later*

After checking out the card shop, the five had gone to some of the other shops and purchased anything that caught their interest. Eventually, they decided to head to a café, grabbing a table outside and getting something to eat, with them making some light conversation with each other.

Though Naruto noticed how Alexis seemed to be lost in her own mind, barely responding to anything said.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Naruto asked, with Alexis glancing at him before sighing.

"Not really. This whole mess, the Tag Duels and the chance of being expelled, it's partly all my fault. If I hadn't been at the Abandoned Dorm, then I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by Titan, and you all wouldn't have gotten in trouble." Alexis said, looking down, as she knew it was her partly at fault for them getting in trouble, to begin with. Because she had been kidnapped by Titan, and they had to come rescue her, Crowler was able to get evidence to prove that they were at the Abandoned Dorm.

If only she hadn't been at the Abandoned Dorm, then she and her friends wouldn't be at risk of being expelled.

Alexis looked up, when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, none of this is your fault. You were at the Abandoned Dorm to pay respect your brother, something you have every right to do, and no one can fault you for it. The only person who's at fault is Mid-Boss, for letting his petty grudges put you and the others in danger." Said Naruto, knowing Titan had only been at the Abandoned Dorm, because Crowler brought him here, which also lead to them nearly being trapped in the Shadow Realm, with Yami Marik almost being freed

"So, don't blame yourself for something you had no control over, and simply keep doing your best and win the Tag Duel. Besides, when you win, we'll be able to call Crowler "Mid-Boss", and not worry about getting in trouble for it." Said Naruto, while smirking at end.

That managed to make Alexis giggle, knowing he was right, Crowler will be forced to legally change his name to Mid-Boss, if they win the Tag Duels. Though it'll be funny, she's sure it'll also make paying attention in class difficult, whenever a student calls him "Professor Mid-Boss".

'Or would it be Dr. Mid-Boss.' Alexis thought in amusement.

"Thank you, Naruto. I really needed to hear that." Alexis said smiling at him, which he returned.

"Always." Replied Naruto.

Though Alexis's mood was soured, as she groaned, when she saw something, specifically someone.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, confused at her sudden change in demeanor, with the others also taking notice.

Wordlessly, Alexis pointed to another table, where an Obelisk Blue was sitting and glaring at them. Specifically, he was glaring at Naruto.

"Who's that?" Blair asked, annoyed at this guy glaring at them.

"His names Zachary, and he's your typical Obelisk Blue. A stereotypical, rich snob that thinks just because he's in Obelisk, he's better than everyone else. Unfortunately, he's also one of the students that likes me." Alexis said, barely hiding her annoyance, since most guys only wanted to be with her because of her looks or to get in her pants, usually resulting in her crushing them in a duel, or verbally crushing them to leave her alone.

Frowning at this, Naruto looked at Zachary, who had now gotten up and walked over to them.

"Something we can help you with?" Naruto asked, trying to be courteous, with Zachary sneering at them.

"Yeah, you can stop bothering Alexis, you worthless delinquent. Bad enough she's stuck hanging around these loser Slifers, she doesn't need a criminal, like you, corrupting her." Zachary said, while glaring at Naruto, before looking at Alexis with a "charming" smile.

"Alexis, how about I take you back to the Obelisk Dorm, where much better company is staying." Said Zachary, while Jaden, Syrus and Blair getting angry at how he insulted them and their friend, or growing crush, in Blair's case.

"I'm pretty sure a pack of wolves would be better company than you, Zachary. Now please leave me and my friends alone." Alexis said coldly, with Zachary getting angry at the dismissal.

"I asked nicely, Alexis, I won't again. Now let's go back to the Obelisk Dorm, where you belong!" Zachary demanded, reaching to grab Alexis's arm, only for Naruto to wrap his hand around his wrist.

Zachary was about to shout at Naruto, only to gulp in nervousness at the cold look in his eyes.

"Look buddy, I honestly don't care what some trust fund brat, like you, thinks of me. But don't ever think to touch someone I care about. And if you really have a problem with me, then let's settle it in a duel, right now. Then we'll see if you actually deserve to wear that jacket." Naruto said standing up, with him now looking down at Zachary, who shivered in fear, but quickly buried it and sneered at the Ra Yellow.

"Fine, if you want to be humiliated that badly, let's go loser." Zachary said, while walking away.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' Naruto thought, as the others got up and followed after him, going over to the nearby duel fields in town, set up for duelists to use, while here.

Arriving at an empty one, Naruto and Zachary standing across from each other, with their Duel Disks out and ready.

"DUEL!"

Naruto-4000

Zachary-4000

"I'll go first, loser. I draw!" Zachary said, drawing a card, and smirking at what he drew.

"First I place the field spell, Empowerment." Said Zachary, as the field changed around them.

**Empowerment **

**Card Type: Field Spell**

**Effect: All Dragon, Warrior, and Spellcaster-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 "Empowered Warrior" monster from your Deck. Once per turn: You can banish a total of 4 Warrior and/or Spellcaster-Type monsters from your Graveyard; add 1 "Aether" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"Then I summon Marauding Captain to the field, in attack mode!" Zachary said, as his Warrior monster appeared.

**Marauding Captain**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.**

**ATK/1200 DEF/400**

"And thanks to his ability, I get special summon a level four or lower monster, and I'll summon Warrior Dai Grepher." Zachary said, summoning the stronger Warrior-Type Monster on the field.

**Warrior Dai Grepher**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: The warrior who can manipulate dragons. Nobody knows his mysterious past.**

**ATK/1700 DEF/1600**

"Not only that, but because of Empowerment, they gain three hundred attack and defense points." Said Zachary, as his monsters grew stronger.

**Marauding Captain: ATK/1200 DEF/400 – ATK/1500 DEF/700**

**Warrior Dai Grepher: ATK/1700 DEF/1600 – ATK/2000 DEF/700**

"I end my turn. Your move, loser." Zachary taunted, with Naruto shaking his head at this guy's arrogance.

"I draw. And I'll play the card I just drew, Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." Said Naruto, drawing a card, and activating Pot of Greed to draw again.

**Pot of Greed**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

"Now I summon to the field, Black Dragon's Chick!" Naruto said, summoning a baby version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

**Black Dragon's Chick**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 1**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.**

**ATK/800 DEF/500**

"But don't get too attached, because this little guy is about to grow up. Because I tribute my Chick, to special, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Naruto said, as his Black Dragon's Chick was enveloped in a dark crimson light, before it began growing in size, before the light faded, revealing the fully grown Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which roared at Zachary, who paled at going against such a beast

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Card Text: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.**

**ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

"And now I activate the spell card, Polymerization, to fuse together the Buster Blader and Dark Magician in my hand, to fusion summon, Dark Paladin!" Naruto said, as Dark Magician and Buster Blader appeared, before fusing together into Dark Paladin.

**Dark Paladin**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Spellcaster/Fusion**

**Effect: "Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader" Must be Fusion Summoned. When a Spell Card is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. Gains 500 ATK for each Dragon monster on the field and in the GY.**

**ATK/2900 DEF/2400**

"And because of Red-Eyes on my field and my Chick in the graveyard, Dark Paladin gains a total of one thousand attack points." Naruto said, smirking, as Zachary began shaking in fear as Dark Paladin's power increased further.

**Dark Paladin: ATK/2900 DEF/2400 – ATK/3900 DEF/2400**

"Then I activate the spell card, Red-Eyes Insight and by sending one Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard, I can add one Red-Eyes spell/trap card to my hand. That also means Paladin gains another five hundred points with another Dragon in the graveyard." Naruto said, sending another Red-Eyes monster from his deck to the grave, and drawing a card, while Paladin's power increased again.

**Dark Paladin: ATK/3900 DEF/2400 – ATK/4400 DEF/2400**

"Next, I'll play another spell card, Return of the Dragon Lord, to bring back the monster I just sent to the graveyard, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Said Naruto, as a second Black Dragon appeared beside the original.

**Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Gemini Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.**

● **If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn.**

**ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

"Now Red-Eyes, destroy his Marauding Captains with Inferno Fire Blast!" Naruto said, Red-Eyes roaring before launching a fireball, which incinerated one of Zachary's monsters and damaged him.

Zachary-4000 – 900 = 3100

"Black Flare Dragon, destroy Warrior Dai Grepher!" Said Naruto, with Black Flare Dragon unleashing a stream of fire, destroying the second Warrior monster, and further damaging Zachary.

Zachary-3100 – 400 = 2700

"Dark Paladin, finish this!" Naruto said, Dark Paladin swinging his sword staff, unleashing a slash of dark magic, and wiping out the last of Zachary's life points.

Zachary-2700 – 4400 = -1700

Zachary flew backwards from the attack, while shrieking as he hit the ground. Though when he opened his eyes, he paled in fear, when he saw Naruto standing over him.

"Let that be a lesson for the next time you try and grab someone I care about. Now leave." Naruto ordered, with Zachary quickly getting up and running away.

"Wow, you took him out on your first turn." Blair said, amazed at how quickly Naruto ended the duel.

"Well, what can I say. He was annoying, and I didn't want to waste my time, dueling someone like him. So, I just put him in his place quickly, rather than dragging it out. Besides, this way, we didn't lose a lot of time, and can continue relaxing." Said Naruto, smiling at them, while not wanting to waste his time dueling some arrogant brat, when he had more important things to do.

Like spending time with his friends. With that, the five returned to town to enjoy the rest of their day.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Alexis and Blair, and Jaden and Syrus had a practice Tag Duel against each other with Alexis and Blair coming out the winners, though we also learn that Jaden and Syrus won against them before. Afterwards the five of them head into town with Naruto having moments with Blair, Mana, and Alexis along with hints of Syrus and Thunder Nyan Nyan. We then have Naruto being attacked an Obelisk Blue named Zachary (a character from Duel Links) and decides to put him in his place in a duel after he tries grabbing Alexis, with Naruto ending the duel on his first turn. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the Tag Duels with Jaden and Syrus facing off against the Paradox Brothers while Alexis and Blair also face off against a returning Tag Team. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Grumbling, Naruto brought his hand down on the alarm clock, as it started beeping. Yawning, Naruto got out of bed, and looked at the still sleeping Blair.

"Blair, come on, it's time to get up." Naruto said, shaking the girl gently, only for her to roll away from him.

"Five more minutes." Muttered Blair sleepily, only for Naruto to shake her again.

"Sorry Blair, but you have to get up now. Remember, today's the day of the Tag Duels." Said Naruto, not wanting Blair to end up sleeping through it, with Mid-Boss getting her and Alexis expelled for not showing up.

Groaning, Blair turned and faced Naruto, while sitting.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up now." Blair muttered, annoyed she couldn't sleep some more.

Seeing Blair was up, Naruto grabbed his clothes and a towel, before heading to the showers to get changed. Though given Naruto was still half-asleep as he walked to the showers, he didn't hear the water already running.

What Naruto did hear was the loud "EEP" from the person in the showers, making his eyes snap open, only to see a blushing Alexis standing in the shower, covering her breasts and crotch. Naruto's eyes widened, as he blushed in embarrassment.

"So-sorry!" Naruto said, quickly running out of the showers to the locker room and closing the door.

"S-sorry Alexis! I didn't hear you in there, and I kind of forgot you were staying here!" Said Naruto, not wanting her to think he was peeping on her, or anything.

He had also forgotten that Alexis was staying at the Slifer Dorm for the time being, until the Tag Duels were over. Since it'd be better for her and Blair to work on their teamwork, if she was staying in the same dorm as her.

"It-It's fine N-Naruto! I'm sure you aren't used to a girl staying in the Red Dorm, besides Blair, and even then, only a select few people know about her." Alexis said, while calming her own embarrassment at Naruto seeing her in the shower.

Once they had both gotten their blushes and hormones under control, Alexis resumed her shower, while Naruto waited outside. After Alexis finished, she exited the showers with a robe wrapped around herself, protecting her modesty.

"So, how has it been, staying at the Slifer Dorm?" Naruto asked, wondering how Alexis has settled in, given she usually stayed on the Obelisk Girls Dorm.

"It's actually been really nice. While it may not be as fancy, or as big, as the Obelisk Dorm, the Slifer Dorm has its own appeal to it, as well. And honestly, the more simplistic style of the dorm, it's a nice break away from how luxuries the Obelisk Dorm is." Alexis said, while smiling.

While the features and accommodations of the Obelisk Blue Dorm are nice, it gets tiring after a while. So it feels good to have a more relaxed and simple room in the Slifer Dorm, even if it's only temporarily.

"That's good. And if you want, you're more than welcome to come over more often, even once the Tag Duels are over, if you ever want a taste of something simplistic again." Naruto offered, being more than happy if Alexis wanted to come to the Slifer Dorm again, it also helps that he and Blair have a spare bed in their room.

Given all the rooms were outfitted with three beds, Alexis could have the spare one. If she did visit again after the Tag Duels.

"Really? Are you offering as a friend, or are you just hoping to have a beautiful girl staying with you?" Alexis teased, smiling at him, which Naruto returned.

"That's just a bonus. I just like spending time with you and wouldn't say no to seeing you more often." Replied Naruto, with Alexis's smile widening at his words.

Though the two soon realized that their joking sounded more like flirting, making their blushes from earlier return.

"I'll uh, leave you to get ready and…bye!" Naruto said quickly, before running into the showers.

"Y-yeah, bye." Said Alexis, going to where she put her clothes, before she noticed an annoyed Blair standing by the door.

"So, what were you and Naruto talking about?" Blair asked, having arrived to hear Naruto and Alexis talking with each other, and she didn't like what she heard at all.

"N-nothing, we were just talking and joking around." Answered Alexis.

"Really? Because I sounded more like flirting." Said Blair with her annoyance growing, while Alexis blushed again and looked down.

"We might have put our foot in our mouths, a couple times." Alexis muttered, pulling out her clothes while undoing her robe, with Blair also stripping out of her clothes, to put on her robe.

Though Blair couldn't help but look at Alexis as she got dressed and couldn't help but feel envy as she looked between Alexis's large breasts, which she guessed was a high D-cup, and her own B-cup breasts.

'But I can definitely see why she has so many admirers.' Blair thought, looking Alexis's body over and had to admit, even she felt some attraction to the Obelisk Queen.

That didn't mean she wasn't still jealous of her body!

As even despite what Naruto told her before, during their trip to town, she was still self-conscious about her body, when compared to the older girls. Mostly Alexis and Mana, since they also had Naruto's attention.

"Blair, what do you think of the duelists picked out for the Tag Duels?" Alexis asked, pulling on her shirt, snapping Blair out of her thoughts, while humming at her words.

"Well Jaden and Syrus will be going against the Paradox Brothers, and we'll facing those former Rare Hunters, Lumis and Umbra. They'll definitely be tough opponents, since they've worked as Tag Teams before." Said Blair, the four of them being aware of who they'll be dueling, thanks to Naruto's Shadow Clones and Ninja training.

And thanks to that, they learned Mid-Boss had chosen the Paradox Brothers, who dueled against Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler at Duelist Kingdom, as well as Lumis and Umbra, the Rare Hunters that dueled Yugi and Kaiba in Battle City.

Though normally, Naruto wouldn't do something like this, not wanting to cheat before a duel. But they also knew that Mid-Boss would only find the best Tag Duelists around, to make sure they lose.

"Yeah. But I suppose we got lucky to face Lumis and Umbra, while Jaden and Syrus are going against the Paradox Brothers." Alexis said, knowing between the two teams, the Paradox Brothers had the best synergy as a team.

It also helped that Yugi and Kaiba had told them that while Lumis and Umbra's decks complement each other, their respective egos can allow them to turn the two against each other. Something that'll definitely help the girls in their duel, all they'd have to do is make Lumis and Umbra fight amongst themselves, allowing them to take them out on their turns.

"Blair, you can use the showers now, I'm done." Naruto said, exiting the showers, while wearing his own robe.

"Okay, thank you, Naruto." Replied Blair, while entering the showers.

"I'll meet you guys in your room, so we can go over some last minute strategies." Said Alexis, zipping up her vest, while Blair nodded at her, knowing while their Tag Duel will be easier than Jaden and Syrus's, they can never be too prepared.

Alexis then left the locker room, with Naruto moving to get dressed, once she was gone. Once he was finished, Naruto stood outside the locker room, to make sure no one went in, until Blair was done.

*Later*

"So, are you guys ready?" Naruto asked, looking at Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Blair, as they were sitting in the competitors room, outside the Duel Arena, with the four duelists looking over their decks.

"Oh yeah, me and Sy are ready for anything!" Jaden said, confident that he and Syrus will be able to defeat their opponents.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Replied Alexis.

Just then, they all heard the announcer over the loudspeaker.

"**The Tag Duel will begin in a few moments! And remember, these are tense conditions! This is a sudden expulsion match!"**

"Well, guess that's our cue. Let's go Syrus." Said Jaden, since they were dueling first.

"Right." Syrus said, determined to do his best.

"Good luck, guys." Said Naruto, while heading for the stands, while snickering quietly as he remembered the favor Jaden asked him to do earlier.

As they walked towards the arena, Syrus couldn't help but think of something Mid-Boss might have tried pulling.

"Hey Jaden, you don't think that Mid-Boss would try giving us some stupid entry music, do you?" Syrus asked, figuring Mid-Boss might try that to humiliate them in front of everyone, or have them make a mistake during the duel.

"Way ahead of you, Sy. I paid Naruto to make sure that didn't happen." Jaden replied, smirking, since he figured Mid-Boss would try something like that and thought ahead of him.

Though the moment they entered the arena, Jaden lost his smirk, while Syrus sighed in resignation, when Love Love Shine started playing.

"Should have figured." Syrus muttered, knowing this is something Naruto would pull.

"NARUTO!" Jaden shouted in anger and annoyance.

Meanwhile, Naruto laughed up in the stands, besides Bastion, Chumley and Zane, with them giving Naruto deadpan looks.

"You should have known better Jaden; you gave me the perfect opportunity! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed, having seen the perfect chance to prank them both, and even get paid for it.

"I'm guessing you also changed the entry music for the other Tag Teams, as well?" Said Yugi, as he and Kaiba walked up to the students, interested in watching the Tag Matches.

And after hearing the entry music for Jaden and Syrus, they just knew Naruto was responsible.

"I will neither admit nor deny that." Said Naruto, smirking, just as Y.M.C.A. started playing as the Paradox Brothers flipped onto the stage.

Though the Paradox Brothers were soon seen scowling at their entrance theme, once they were done flipping, to which they glared at the man they thought was responsible, who just so happened to be a now nervous Crowler.

"W-wait! It wasn't me!" Crowler exclaimed, at seeing the duo scowl at him.

"Of course you'd use that song." Yugi stated, while sighing, remembering when he and Joey dueled the Paradox Brothers.

Back in the arena, Jade, Syrus, and the Paradox Brothers stood across from each other, with their Duel Disks ready.

"DUEL!"

J/S-8000

P/D-8000

"Okay! My move! And I'll start by summoning Gyroid, in defense mode!" Syrus said, drawing a card and summoning his monster.

**Gyroid**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 3**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Effect: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

"I end my turn." Syrus said

"Very well, I draw!" Said Para, while drawing a card.

"And I'll summon Jirai Gumo, in attack mode!" Para said, summoning the giant spider.

**Jirai Gumo**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Insect**

**Effect: When this card declares an attack, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, attack normally. If you call it wrong, lose half your Life Points before attacking.**

**ATK/2200 DEF/100**

"And with that, my turn ends." Stated Para.

"Alright my turn! Now I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode." Jaden said, summoning the fire hero, as she knelt in front of him.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level: 3**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy.**

**ATK/1200 DEF/800**

"I'll end my turn, there." Said Jaden.

"Then at last it is my draw!" Said Dox, while drawing a card.

"And I shall summon forth Kaiser Sea Horse, in attack mode!" Dox said, while summoning his monster.

**Kaiser Sea Horse**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Sea Serpent**

**Effect: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster.**

**ATK/1700 DEF/1650**

"But why stop there, I play Tribute Doll and tribute my brothers Jirai Gumo to special summon Kazejin!" Said Dox as Jirai Gumo vanished and was replaced by the large green Wind monster.

**Tribute Doll**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to activate this card. Special Summon 1 Level 7 monster that can be Normal Summoned from your hand. That monster cannot attack this turn.**

**Kazejin**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Spellcaster**

**Effect: You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.**

**ATK/2400 DEF/2200**

"But that is not all, now I play Dark Designator!" Said Dox, while playing another spell card.

**Dark Designator**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Declare 1 Monster Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, add 1 of that card to your opponent's hand.**

"And the opponent I choose, is my own brother! And the card he has, is Sanga of the Thunder, correct brother." Said Dox smirking, while Para also smirked and nodded.

"Yes brother, Sanga of the Thunder is within my deck, and now in my hand." Para replied, knowing they were close to summoning their ace monster.

"I now end my turn." Dox stated.

"Okay, my draw again!" Said Syrus, while drawing a card.

"And I'll start by summoning Steamroid, in attack mode!" Syrus said, summoning his monster to the field.

**Steamroid**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.**

**ATK/1800 DEF/1800**

"But he won't be sticking around long, because now I play the card Polymerization to fuse him and Gyroid together to summon Steam Gyroid!" Said Syrus, playing the spell card, while his two monsters fused together.

**Polymerization**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.**

**Steam Gyroid**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Fusion Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Card Text: "Gyroid" + "Steamroid"**

**ATK/2200 DEF/1600**

"Now Steam Gyroid, attack Para directly!" Syrus said, as Steam Gyroid charged forward to attack Para.

"Not so fast! I activate Kazejin's ability, reducing your monsters attack points to zero for the remainder of the Damage Step!" Said Dox, as Kazejin unleashed a powerful wind that sent Steam Gyroid's attack power down to zero, while protect his and his brothers life points.

"Oh man. I set a card facedown and end my turn." Said Syrus, disappointed his attack failed, while Steam Gyroid's attack points return to normal.

"Very well, my draw! And I'll start with using Monster Reborn to bring back Jirai Gumo!" Said Para, bringing his monster back to the field.

**Monster Reborn**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon.**

"But he will soon return to the grave, as I activate my own Tribute Doll to sacrifice my Jirai Gumo to special summon Suijin!" Said Para, sacrificing his spider to bring out Suijin.

**Suijin**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Aqua**

**Effect: You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.**

**ATK/2500 DEF/2400**

"And now using my brothers Kaiser Sea Horse and it's special ability, I will tribute it to bring out Sanga of the Thunder!" Para declared, as Kaiser Sea Horse vanished, while Sanga of the Thunder appeared on the field.

**Sanga of the Thunder**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Thunder**

**Effect: You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.**

**ATK/2600 DEF/2200**

"With that, the field is now set! As I tribute Kazejin, Suijin, and Sanga of the Thunder, in order to bring forth our mightiest monster, Gate Guardian!" Said Para as Kazejin, Suijin and Sanga combined together into the colossal Gate Guardian.

**Gate Guardian**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 11**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Sanga of the Thunder", "Kazejin" and "Suijin".**

**ATK/3750 DEF/2400**

"Wow, that's a really big monster." Muttered Syrus, nervously.

"Oh man, I can't wait to take that guy out!" Jaden said, eager to defeat such a powerful monster.

"Confident, are you? We'll see how confident you are after this; Gate Guardian, destroy Steam Gyroid!" Para commanded, as Gate Guardian charged forward and blasted Steam Gyroid with lightning destroying it, while damaging Jaden and Syrus's life points.

J/S-8000 – 1550 = 6450

"Finally I set one card facedown and end my turn." Said Para.

"Okay, my turn!" Said Jaden, drawing a card and adding to his hand, while seeing what he could use.

"Alright, first I'm gonna summon to the field Elemental Hero Clayman, in attack mode!" Jaden said, summoning the second hero to the field.

**Elemental Hero Clayman**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost.**

**ATK/800 DEF/2000**

"Now, I'm gonna activate Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman together, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, in defense mode!" Said Jaden, as his two heroes fused together.

**Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Effect: "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only.**

**ATK/2000 DEF/2500**

"And because she's in face-up defense mode, Rampart Blaster can attack you guys directly, dealing damage equal to half her attack points! Rampart Blaster, fire!" Jaden said, with Rampart Blaster aiming her blaster arm and firing at the Paradox Brothers, damaging them.

P/D-8000 – 1000 = 7000

"I end my turn." Jaden said, knowing that was all he could do at the moment.

"Very well, I draw! And I'll use the card I just drew, Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to Gate Guardian!" Said Dox, with Gate Guardian being surrounded by a rainbow aura.

**Fairy Meteor Crush**

**Card Type: Equip Spell**

**Effect: When a monster equipped with this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the difference between the ATK of the attacking monster and the DEF of the Defense Position monster.**

"I don't think so! I play my face down, Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy Fairy Meteor Crush!" Syrus said, triggering his spell card.

**Mystical Space Typhoon**

**Card Type: Quick-Play Spell**

**Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

"Not so fast! I activate my own face down, a trap, Judgement of Anubis!" Said Para, activating his face down as well.

**Judgement of Anubis**

**Card Type: Counter Trap**

**Effect: Discard 1 card from your hand. Negate the activation and the effect of a Spell Card controlled by your opponent that has the effect of destroying Spell and/or Trap Card(s) on the field and destroy it. After that, you can destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

"Now by discarding one card, I can destroy your Mystical Space Typhoon and then destroy one of your monsters to inflict damage equal to its attack points. And I choose Rampart Blaster!" Para said, as Mystical Space Typhoon was cancelled out and Rampart Blaster was destroyed, lowering Jaden and Syrus's life points even further.

J/S-6450 – 2000 = 4450

"I now summon Defense Wall in defense mode!" Dox said, summoning the monster to his field.

**Defense Wall**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Rock**

**Effect: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot attack other monsters you control.**

**ATK/0 DEF/2100**

"I end my turn." Dox stated.

"Okay, my draw! And I'll summon Cycroid in defense mode!" Said Syrus, feeling more nervous at having caused him and Jaden to lose even more life points.

**Cycroid**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 3**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Card Text: The most lovable and friendly of all the Vehicroids. It can arm itself with training wheels!**

**ATK/300 DEF/1000**

"And I end my turn." Syrus said.

"Very well, I draw! And I'll start by having Gate Guardian destroy Cycroid!" Said Para, with Gat Guardian blasting Cycroid with lightning, and inflicting piercing damage on Jaden and Syrus.

J/S-4450 – 2750 = 1700

"I'll end my turn, there." Para stated.

"Okay then, it's back to me! First I'll summon to the field, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Said Jaden, summoning the electric hero.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy.**

**ATK/1600 DEF/1400**

"And I'll equip him with his trusty Spark Blaster." Jaden said, as Sparkman grabbed his weapon, when it appeared in front of him.

**Spark Blaster**

**Card Type: Equip Spell**

**Effect: You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Sparkman". During the Main Phase of your turn, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster. After you use this effect 3 times destroy this card.**

"And thanks to Spark Blaster, Sparkman can now change a monster's position three times, then Spark Blaster goes away. Now Sparkman, change Gate Guardian to defense mode!" Jaden said, with Sparkman blasting Gate Guardian forcing it to kneel down, in defense mode.

"With that, I'll set a facedown, and end my turn." Jaden said, putting one card facedown.

"Very well, I draw! But I will set the card I just drew and end my turn with that." Said Dox, ending his turn there.

"Okay, my draw then!" Syrus said, drawing a card and adding it to his hand.

"Now I summon Drillroid in attack mode!" Said Syrus, summoning his monster.

**Drillroid**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Effect: Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster.**

**ATK/1600 DEF/1600**

"Now Drillroid, attack Defense Wall!" Syrus said, Drillroid charging forward and drilling Defense Wall, leaving behind a crack, only to be thrown back, while Jaden and Syrus were damaged.

J/S-1700 – 500 = 1200

"Sure my attack failed, but now Drillroid's ability activates and destroys Defense Wall." Said Syrus, as the crack Drillroid left behind spread across Defense Wall, before it was destroyed.

"And now I'll destroy Gate Guardian with this, Shield Crush!" Syrus said, activating his spell card, with a white beam shooting out towards Gate Guardian, destroying the monster.

**Shield Crush**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Select 1 Defense Position monster on the field and destroy it.**

The Paradox Brothers looked shocked at seeing their strongest monster be destroyed, while Syrus was relieved that they didn't have another trick up their sleeves.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Syrus said, while putting down a facedown.

"Very well, my draw!" Para said, drawing a card and smirking.

"We must commend you for destroying Gate Guardian, the last ones to do so were two duelists we encountered back in Duelist Kingdom. But we also thank you, as with Gate Guardian's destruction, we can bring out an even mightier beast! I activate Dark Element!" Said Para, playing his spell card.

**Dark Element**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Activate only if "Gate Guardian" is in your Graveyard. Pay half your Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Dark Guardian" from your Deck. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.**

"And now by paying half our life points, I can summon forth the Dark Guardian!" Para said, while summoning their newest and strongest monster.

P/D-7000 – 3500 = 3500

**Dark Guardian**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 12**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Element". This card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**ATK/3800 DEF/3800**

"Now Dark Guardian, attack and destroy Drillroid!" Para said, with Dark Guardian giving a battle cry, before charging Drillroid.

"Not so fast, buddy! I play my trap card, Hero Barrier! And because I have an Elemental Hero out, I can negate your attack." Jaden said, as a barrier blocked Dark Guardian's attack.

**Hero Barrier**

**Card Type: Normal Trap**

**Effect: If there is a face-up monster on your side of the field that includes "Elemental Hero" in its card name, negate 1 attack from your opponent's monster.**

"Tsk. Very well, I shall end my turn." Para said.

"Alright, my move then! And I'll start with using the card I just drew, Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards." Jaden said, playing the spell card and drawing again.

**Pot of Greed**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

"Now I'll play the field spell, Fusion Gate!" Jaden said, inserting the field spell, while dark swirling clouds above them.

**Fusion Gate**

**Card Type: Field Spell.**

**Effect: Fusion Monsters can be Fusion Summoned without using "Polymerization". The Fusion Material Monsters used for this Fusion Summon are removed from play, instead of being sent to the Graveyard.**

"And I'll use Fusion Gate to fuse together Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman in order to bring out Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden declared, with the three heroes flying into the clouds, before descending from them was the resulting fusion summon.

**Elemental Hero Tempest**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Fusion/Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: "Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. By sending 1 card (except this card) from your side of the field to the Graveyard, select 1 monster on your side of the field. While this card is face-up on the field, the selected monster is not destroyed as a result of battle. (Damage calculation is still applied normally.)**

**ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

"That's not all, because I'm ditching Fusion Gate, and activating Skyscraper!" Jaden said, as the dark clouds were replaced with a large sprawling city, with Tempest jumping to the top of a building.

**Skyscraper**

**Card Type: Field Spell.**

**Effect: When an "Elemental Hero" monster you control battles an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher, the "Elemental HERO" monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.**

"And thanks to Skyscraper increasing his attack points by a thousand and Tempest's ability, by discarding Syrus's facedown, you can say goodbye to Dark Guardian! Go Tempest!" Jaden said, as Tempest dived down towards Dark Guardian to destroy it, while Syrus's facedown vanished, protecting Tempest from being destroyed.

**Elemental Hero Tempest: ATK/2800 DEF/2800 – ATK/3800 DEF/2800**

Though rather than being destroyed Dark Guardian blocked Tempest's attack, before knocking the Elemental Hero back.

"Nice try, but Dark Guardian has a special ability of his own! He can't be destroyed by battle!" Para revealed, surprising Jaden and Syrus.

"Damn it, I end my turn." Said Jaden, knowing that'd be a problem.

"Very well, I draw, and I activate my facedown One-on-One Fight! This trap card forces our strongest monsters to fight, allowing Dark Guardian and Tempest to battle once more. But unlike Dark Guardian, Tempest can still be destroyed by battle! Go Dark, Guardian!" Dox said.

**One-on-One Fight**

**Card Type: Normal Trap**

**Effect: This turn, each player selects 1 monster they control with the highest ATK. Conduct battle between the selected monsters.**

Dark Guardian charged towards Tempest, with the hero unwillingly forced to attack, as well.

"I sacrifice Skyscraper, protecting Tempest from being destroyed!" Jaden said quickly, saving Tempest from being destroyed, but he and Syrus were still damaged.

J/S-1200 – 1000 = 200

"You might have saved your monster, but come next turn, this duel will be over!" Said Dox, ending his turn.

"I draw then!" Syrus said, drawing a card, with his eyes widening, when he saw it was Power Bond.

Looking at his hand and at the Paradox Brothers field, Syrus saw they only had Dark Guardian out now, while he had a chance to bring out a powerful monster. Glancing up at the stands, Syrus saw his brother and friends standing at the top, watching him.

'I can do this!' Syrus thought, adding Power Bond to his hand.

"I tribute my Drillroid, in order to summon UFOroid!" Syrus said, as Drillroid vanished with UFOroid appearing.

**UFOroid**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.**

**ATK/1200 DEF/1200**

"And now I play the spell card, Power Bond, to fuse UFOroid and Elemental Hero Tempest to bring out UFOroid Fighter!" Syrus said, as UFOroid transformed into a hover vehicle, which Tempest jumped onto.

**UFOroid Fighter**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 10**

**Card Type: Fusion/Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Effect: "UFOroid" + 1 Warrior-Type monster A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. The original ATK and DEF of this card become equal to the combined original ATK of the 2 Fusion Material Monsters you used for the Fusion Summon of this card.**

**ATK/? DEF/?**

"Next, UFOroid Fighter's attack and defense are determined by the total attack and defense points of the monsters used to summon him, giving him a total of four thousand attack points! Not only that, but thanks to Power Bond, that's now doubled to eight thousand!" Syrus said, shocking the Paradox Brothers at the power Fighter possessed.

**UFOroid Fighter: ATK/? DEF/? – ATK/8000 DEF/8000**

"Now UFOroid Fighter, attack Dark Guardian!" Syrus said, with UFOroid Fighter flying towards Dark Guardian and firing upon him, though while Dark Guardian wasn't destroyed, the Paradox Brothers life points were still wiped out, due the difference in power.

P/D-3500 – 4500 = -1000

"**The winners of the match, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale!"**

'Are you kidding me?!' Crowler thought, angrily at seeing those Slifer Slackers somehow managing to defeat the Paradox Brothers.

It shouldn't be possibly for those Slifers to have defeated one of the best Tag Teams in the world! And yet it just happened right in front of him!

'No matter, Lumis and Umbra will be able to deal with the other Slifer Slacker and Alexis, with them getting expelled.' Crowler thought, while disappointed he'd lose Alexis as an Obelisk Blue; it'd be worth it, if it meant hurting that brat, Naruto.

Plus, Crowler refused to change his name to Mid-Boss!

Meanwhile, Naruto, Bastion and Chumley came down to congratulate their friends on their victory.

"Way to go guys! I knew you could do it!" Naruto said, smiling at his friends.

"Yeah, that was an awesome duel." Said Chumley.

"Indeed, it was quite an experience." Bastion added, impressed with how Jaden and Syrus handled themselves against such a renowned Tag Team.

"Syrus." Zane said, walking up to them, with Syrus stiffening slightly at his brothers appearance.

"Ye-yeah Zane?" Syrus said, nervous that Zane would be upset with how he used Power Bond.

Only to be surprised, when Zane put a hand on his shoulder, and smirked at him.

"You did good, little brother." Said Zane, glad to see how Syrus did in the duel.

Syrus was surprised at his brothers words, before nodding with a big smile, happy at having proved himself to his brother, and to himself.

"Come on, let's get back up to the stands, so Alexis and Blair can start their match." Naruto said, with the others nodding, before going up to the stands, while Alexis and Blair were called out.

Though Jaden and Syrus felt some annoyance, when Alexis and Blair came out with their own entry music being better than theirs.

"How come you didn't mess with their music?" Jaden said, with Naruto smiling cheekily.

"Because they asked me to make sure their music was awesome, you didn't. You have to be specific Jaden." Said Naruto, since it wasn't his fault that Alexis and Blair had the foresight to take his prankster nature into account.

Really, given all the pranks he managed to pull since he got the Duel Academy, especially on Mid-Boss, you'd think that Jaden would be more careful with his words?

Jaden grumbled at this, but did start laughing, when Lumis and Umbra came out with Barbie Girl playing for them.

"How fitting." Kaiba said, smirking, since those two did enjoy dressing themselves up like dolls.

"What's the fuck is the meaning of this?!" Scowled Lumis, as he and Umbra glared darkly at a panicking Crowler.

"Just for that, we'll demand double the amount of money promised, for compensation!" Umbra followed, especially since their entrance music was the worst of the bunch.

"Very well, but it'll be straight out of Crowler's account." A chuckling Shepard assured the two masked Tag Duelists.

"NO!" Squealed the aforementioned teacher.

Not a moment later, the match started.

"DUEL!"

A/B-8000

L/U-8000

"I'll start things off!" Blair said, drawing a card and adding it to her hand.

"And first, I'll play the spell card Invocation to fuse together Aleister the Invoker and Laundry Dragonmaid to fusion summon Invoked Cocytus, in defense mode!" Blair said, as her two monsters fused together in a large blue summoning circle behind her, from which Cocytus emerged from with a roar.

**Invocation**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Material. If Summoning an "Invoked" Fusion Monster this way, you can also banish monsters from your field and/or either player's GY as Fusion Material. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 of your banished "Aleister the Invoker"; shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, add that card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Invocation" once per turn.**

**Invoked Cocytus**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon/Fusion**

**Effect: Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its ATK for damage calculation.**

**ATK/1800 DEF/2900**

"Then I'll put one card facedown and end my turn." Blair said, putting a card facedown and ending her turn.

It was a big move, bringing one of her Invoked monsters out this earlier, but after watching Jaden and Syrus's duel against the Paradox Brothers, along with the new addition of Dark Guardian. She and Alexis both agreed it'd be best to end their duel as quickly as possible, just in case Lumis and Umbra had new cards in their decks, as well.

"My draw!" Lumis said, drawing a card.

"And I'll start by playing Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Then, I'll summon Melchid the Four-Faced Beast!" Said Lumis, summoning his monster.

**Melchid the Four-Faced Beast**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fiend**

**Card Text: This monster has four different masks for four different attacks.**

**ATK/1500 DEF/1200**

"Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Lumis said, smirking as he placed two cards on the field.

"My draw!" Said Alexis, while drawing a card.

"I play the ritual spell, Machine Angel Ritual, and offer up my level six Mind on Air to summon Cyber Angel Natasha!" Alexis said, as a large burning torch appeared behind her, from which Cyber Angel Natasha appeared.

**Machine Angel Ritual**

**Card Type: Ritual Spell.**

**Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.**

**Cyber Angel Natasha**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 5**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fairy/Ritual**

**Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; gain LP equal to half its ATK. When a Ritual Monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack. If this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "Cyber Angel" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card, and if you do, take control of that monster.**

**ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

"Then I'll equip her with Raregold Armor." Alexis said, with Natasha being outfitted with white and gold armor.

**Raregold Armor**

**Card Type: Equip Spell**

**Effect: As long as you control the monster equipped with this card, your opponent cannot attack other monsters other than the equipped monster.**

"Now, I place a card facedown, and end my turn." Said Alexis, putting a face down on the field.

"My turn!" Said Umbra, drawing a card, and smirking at what he had, while glancing at Lumis.

"I activate the ritual card, Curse of the Masked Beast, and offer up my level four Shining Abyss and the level four Melchid the Four-Faced Beast to summon forth The Masked Beast!" Umbra said, with Lumis looking at him, shocked that he was using his monster, while three torches appeared on the field, which Melchid and Shining Abyss entered, before from the flames emerged The Masked Beast.

**Curse of the Masked Beast**

**Card Type: Ritual Spell.**

**Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "The Masked Beast". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.**

**The Masked Beast**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fiend/Ritual**

**Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card "Curse of the Masked Beast". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.**

**ATK/3200 DEF/1800**

"What are you doing?! Now I don't have any monsters on the field!" Lumis hissed, with Umbra smirking at him.

"I was bringing out our strongest monster. Isn't that what you were doing, when you left me with no cards in my hand, during Battle City." Retorted Umbra, having held a grudge since then.

"Are you kidding me?! Is now really the time for that!" Said Lumis, angry that Umbra felt the need to get back at him for that, now of all times.

"Wow, not much of a team player, is he? Leaving you open like that, to be attacked." Said Blair, pleased that they didn't even need to say anything for them to start butting heads.

Now that there's already tension between the two former Rare Hunters, they just need to exploit it. Making things a lot more easy for Blair and Alexis, since they didn't need to turn Lumis and Umbra against each other, themselves.

"Yeah, now you only have two facedowns, and would those even protect you from our attacks?" Alexis asked, raising a brow, while internally smirking at their opponents, making Lumis growl, since they wouldn't protect him, given Cocytus's ability, and Natasha not attacking, anyway.

"No, but they can do this! I activate my facedown Bottomless Trap Hole, banishing The Masked Beast!" Lumis said, shocking and angering Umbra as a giant pit appeared under the masked beast, removing it from play.

**Bottomless Trap Hole**

**Card Type: Normal Trap.**

**Effect: When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK: Destroy that monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, and if you do, banish it.**

"What're you doing?! Now my field is open, as well!" Umbra shouted, while Lumis smirked at him.

"Well if only _someone_ decided to wait until we could _both_ have monsters on the field to protect us, before summoning The Masked Beast!" Retorted Lumis, putting an emphasis that he wouldn't have done that, if Umbra didn't betray him.

"Grr, I end my turn." Umbra said, angry at losing one of their most powerful monsters, so early on.

"Alright, my move!" Blair said drawing a card, while smirking at how they managed to make them take out their strongest, while remembering what Yugi and Kaiba told them about their decks

"First I activate the spell card, Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I have five cards in my hand." Blair said, as she drew until she had five cards in her hand.

**Card of Demise**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.**

"Next I activate Prohibition, now by calling a card's name, it won't be able to be used for as long as Prohibition is on the field. And I choose, Masked Doll!" Blair declared, pleased at taking out another of Lumis and Umbra's stronger cards, much to the former Rare Hunters' chagrin.

**Prohibition**

**Card Type: Continuous Spell**

**Effect: Activate by declaring 1 card name. Cards with that name, and their effects, cannot be used. Cards already on the field are not affected (including face-down cards).**

While Prohibition wasn't a card that she normally ran, given how it depending on knowing what cards your opponent used. Making it useful only against duelists that she dueled against regularly, or against duelists that she's researched against. And thankfully, Lumis and Umbra fell under the latter, thanks to what Yugi and Kaiba told them, along with hers and Alexis's own research on their current opponents.

"Now I summon to the field, Nurse Dragonmaid!" Said Blair, summoning her monster.

**Nurse Dragonmaid**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 2**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Dragonmaid" monster in your GY, except "Nurse Dragonmaid"; Special Summon it. At the start of the Battle Phase: You can return this card to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 7 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of "Nurse Dragonmaid" once per turn.**

**ATK/500 DEF/1600**

"And thanks to her ability, I get to bring back Laundry Dragonmaid, from the graveyard." Blair said, as Laundry Dragonmaid appeared on the field.

**Laundry Dragonmaid**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: 2**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY. At the start of the Battle Phase: You can return this card to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 7 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of "Laundry Dragonmaid" once per turn.**

**ATK/500 DEF/1600**

"And with Laundry Dragonmaid's own ability, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard." Blair said, sending the cards to her grave.

"Finally, I'll use Nurse Dragonmaids second ability to special summon Dragonmaid Ernus, from my hand!" Said Blair, as Nurse Dragonmaid took on her dragon form.

**Dragonmaid Ernus**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 7**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: Cannot be destroyed by card effects while you control a Fusion Monster. You can only use each of the following effects of "Dragonmaid Ernus" once per turn.**

● **(Quick Effect): You can discard this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand.**

● **At the end of the Battle Phase: You can return this card to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 2 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand.**

**ATK/2600 DEF/1600**

"Now Cocytus attack Umbra directly!" Blair said, with Cocytus roaring as it unleashed a blast of high pressure water on Umbra, taking out part of his and Lumis's life points.

L/U-8000 – 1800 = 6200

"Ernus your turn now! Attack Umbra!" Said Blair, with Ernus charging forward, attacking Umbra.

L/U-6200 – 2600 = 3600

"Finally Laundry Dragonmaid attack, as well!" Blair said, with Laundry Dragonmaid jumping, and smacking Umbra with her tail.

L/U-3600 – 500 = 3100

"Now I use Ernus's ability to bring back Nurse Dragonmaid, and also use her ability to special summon Kitchen Dragonmaid from the grave." Blair said, as Ernus transformed into her human form, while Kitchen Dragonmaid was brought to the field as well.

**Kitchen Dragonmaid**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level: 3**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dragon**

**Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dragonmaid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Kitchen Dragonmaid", then send 1 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand to the GY. At the start of the Battle Phase: You can return this card to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 8 "Dragonmaid" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of "Kitchen Dragonmaid" once per turn.**

**ATK/500 DEF/1700**

"And with Kitchen's ability, I add one Dragonmaid monster from my deck to my hand. And with that I end my turn." Blair said, adding a Dragonmaid to her hand, before ending her turn.

"See what you did!" Umbra shouted glaring at Lumis, blaming him for this, since he was the one that banished The Masked Beast.

"There's nothing to worry about, because I can handle the rest of this duel on my own. I draw!" Lumis said, while smirking.

"Now I summon Grand Tiki Elder!" Said Lumis, while summoning his monster.

**Grand Tiki Elder**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fiend**

**Card Text: A masked monster that wields the most deadly of curses.**

**ATK/1500 DEF/800**

"And now I activate my second facedown, Mask of Dispel and attach it to Raregold Armor!" Lumis said, as Mask of Dispel appeared over Raregold Armor, nullifying its affect.

**Mask of Dispel**

**Card Type: Continuous Spell.**

**Effect: Select 1 other face-up Spell Card on the field. Negate its effect(s). That card's controller takes 500 damage during each of their Standby Phases. When that card is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card, Solemn Judgement, destroying Mask of Dispel!" Alexis said, as Mask of Dispel was destroyed, while she and Blair lost half their life points.

A/B-8000 – 4000 = 4000

**Solemn Judgement**

**Card Type: Counter Trap**

**Effect: When a monster would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your Life Points; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

"Grr, no matter my Tiki Elder is still strong enough to destroy your Natasha." Lumis stated, only for Alexis to smirk.

"True, if not for Cyber Angel's Natasha ability to that allows me to negate any attacks targeted towards any ritual monsters I control. So, your Tiki Elder can't attack, thanks to Raregold Armor and Natasha's ability." Alexis stated, with Lumis fuming at being prevented from attacking.

"I end my turn." Lumis muttered.

"Then it's my draw! And I'll play Card of Sanctity allowing us all to draw until we have six cards." Alexis said, as they all drew, until they had six cards.

**Card of Sanctity**

**Card Type: Normal Spell.**

**Effect: Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.**

"Now I summon to the field, Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!" Alexis said, while summoning her monster.

**Cyber Gymnast**

**Attribute: Earth.**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**ATK/800 DEF/1800**

"And with her ability, I'll destroy Gran Tiki Elder!" Declared Alexis, as Cyber Gymnast flipped forward and destroyed Grand Tiki Elder with a kick, leaving Lumis open to be attacked.

"Now I equip Cyber Angel Natasha with Ritual Weapon." Alexis said, as Natasha grabbed the weapon that appeared before her.

**Ritual Weapon**

**Card Type: Equip Spell.**

**Effect: Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF.**

**Cyber Angel Natasha: ATK/1000 DEF/1000 – ATK/2500 DEF/2500**

"Now Natasha attack Lumis directly!" Alexis said, as Natasha galloped towards Lumis and attacked him, lowering his and Umbra's life points further.

L/U-3100 – 2500 = 600

"Cyber Gymnast, attack Lumis as well, and end this duel!" Said Alexis, with Cyber Gymnast nodding, before jumping and flipping in the air, delivering a kick straight at Lumis's head, taking out the last of their life points.

L/U-600 – 800 = -200

"**The winners of the match, Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan!"**

"Alright!" Alexis and Blair cheered, while high-fiving each other that they managed to win.

Meanwhile, Crowler was letting out a sound that was mix between choking and wheezing, while turning deathly pale.

'They…they won…they all won…I have to change my name…to Mid-Boss!' Crowler thought, realizing that not only were those Slackers getting to stay at Duel Academy, but now he had to change his name.

And what made this even more humiliating, was that part of the reason for this, is because two of the tag duelists he hired were busy fighting amongst themselves for an old grudge, rather than focusing on the duel at hand.

Unfortunately, things have just gotten worse for Crowler, as Professor Banner decided to rub some salt in the wounds. Partly as payback for the scare Crowler gave him, when he sent the Duel Academy Disciplinary Committee to the Slifer Red Dorm. Which made Banner think that the US Government had found him.

"Let's hear it for Mid-Boss, for arranging such entertaining and thrilling duels for us! Despite the circumstances for them!" Banner called out, which led to the entire student body and staff to chant the words "Mid-Boss" over and over again.

Much to Crowler's ever growing horror, since now there is literally nothing he can do about it!

"Well, I guess we'll have to start calling you, Professor Mid-Boss!" Said Sheppard, while patting Mid-Boss on the back.

Not a moment later, the now renamed Mid-Boss fell over in a dead faint.

Back in the arena, Alexis and Blair smiled at their friends, as they entered the arena to congratulate them. Though both girls only had eyes on Naruto, who smiled brightly at them and made their hearts flutter.

It also made Alexis and Blair realize they didn't just have crushes on Naruto, like they originally believed. No, after all the time they've spent with the whiskered blonde and everything he's done for them, from being their friend, helping them, comforting them, and just being himself.

Neither girl really thought about it as once they approached their friends, they wrapped their arms around Naruto, hugging him tightly, while surprising the Ninja, before he returned the embrace.

'Yeah, we've definitely fallen for him.' Alexis and Blair thought.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Jaden and Syrus's match was the same as canon, with the addition of Naruto messing with the entry music for the teams, while Alexis and Blair faced off against Lumis and Umbra, only for them to end up fighting amongst themselves, with only a little antagonizing by Blair and Alexis, with the girls coming out the winners. Now not only are they not expelled by Crowler is now forced to fully embrace the name of Mid-Boss! Along with Alexis and Blair coming to terms with their feelings for Naruto. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Chazz and Bastion go against each other in their canon duel along with Naruto bonding more with Blair, Alexis, and Mana. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Jay! Keep your eye on the ball!" Syrus said, while standing with the rest of the Slifer Red team, while Jaden was up to bat against the Ra Yellow Team.

Currently, both Dorms were having a baseball match against each other, with the score being 5-2 in the Slifers favor.

While sitting the stands, Naruto and Blair merely watched the game, rather than taking part in it. Blair, because she wasn't really that interested in playing baseball; plus, she didn't want to risk her disguise getting messed up, in the ball game. And Naruto wasn't playing, as while he was officially a Ra Yellow, he was still staying at the Red Dorm, so he was being neutral in the match.

"What does baseball even have to do with Duel Monsters?" Blair wondered out loud, not really seeing how baseball helped them be better duelists.

"I'm…not really sure, maybe it's to build teamwork for Tag Duels." Suggested Naruto, also not really sure how baseball is connected to Duel Monsters.

"I guess. By the way, what have you been doing since the Tag Matches? Outside of classes that is." Blair asked, since she hasn't seen Naruto much, since the Tag Matches a week ago.

"Mostly just working on new strategies for my decks, adding some cards that would be useful to them. I've also been hanging out with Alexis and Mana, along with helping Alexis improve her deck, as well." Naruto replied, missing Blair's annoyed expression, when he mentioned that he was hanging out with Alexis and Mana.

Even worse, was that between the two, Naruto was aware of Mana's feelings for him, or at least that she likes more than as a little brother-figure. And Blair still had to worry about when Alexis will reveal her own feelings for him, which will put her even farther behind them!

'Just two more years, just two more years, just two more years, just two more years.' Blair mentally chanted, knowing she just had to wait two more years to be thirteen, the age of consent in Japan.

Thankfully, her birthday will be in a few months, meaning she'll just have one more year to go. But until then, she just had to make sure the others didn't get too much of an advantage of her.

Suddenly, their attention turned to the entrance of the gym, when they saw Bastion come running out.

"Time out! Sorry, I was organizing my deck, and lost track of time." Bastion said, having been finalizing some the decks he's been rebuilding, and didn't realize how long he had been doing that, before quickly running for the stadium.

"Can you throw?" Asked one of the Ras.

"Sure." Bastion replied with a nod.

"Well, we need a fresh arm."

"Pitcher change! Get out there!"

With that, Bastion ran up to the mound, with Jaden pointing his bat at him.

"This is no written exam, Bastion! I hope you know what you're doing!" Jaden said as he got ready, under the impression that this would be an easy homerun.

"I've already done all the calculations, so get ready for some heat, Jaden." Replied Bastion, while smirking, having already formed the perfect calculations to get Jaden out.

"Alright, I hope you're ready for something with some bite!" Bastion said, before throwing the ball, that zoomed straight passed Jaden, with the same happening with the next two balls

"Strike three! You're out!"

"Ah man!" Jaden said, annoyed that he couldn't even come close to hitting the ball.

The Slifer's and Ra's than switched places, with the Jaden as the pitcher and the Ra's up to bat. The first two batters Jaden managed to get out, though afterwards his teammates were confused, and a little annoyed, when Jaden let the next three batters walk, and take three bases.

"Uh, what's Jaden doing?" Blair said, confused at Jaden letting the Ras get ahead like that.

"Look at who's batting next." Said Naruto, while pointing to the Ra Team, with Blair realizing what Jaden was doing, when she saw that Bastion was up at the plate.

"Of course he'd want to go against Bastion." Said Blair, sighing, as she knew that this was something Jaden would do, wanting to one up Bastion for the Ra getting him out.

"Alright Bastion, here's some bite for you!" Jaden said, throwing the ball as hard as he could, intent to get Bastion out.

Only for Bastion to swing, and send the ball flying across the gym.

Meanwhile, the newly named Mid-Boss was walking through the gym, with a scowl on his face.

"Chazz couldn't beat Naruto, the Paradox Brothers couldn't beat his Slacker friends, and those idiots, Lumis and Umbra, might as well have been dueling each other! Now I'm stuck with this accursed name forever, and still no closer to finding anyone who can beat-AH" Mid-Boss screamed in pain, when a baseball came falling from the sky, with enough force to send him crashing back into several baskets of equipment.

"Uh, heads up!" Jaden said, as he and Syrus ran up to where the ball landed, worried about who it hit, only to see Mid-Boss push the equipment off him and scowl.

"You! Well of course, who else could cause such intense pain!" Shouted Mid-Boss, having known that somehow the Slifers were involved in his newest pain.

"Well, that's one way to keep your eye on the ball." Syrus said.

"Uh, sorry Mid-Boss it was…" Jaden said.

"My fault! I was the one who hit the ball!" Said Bastion, while running up to the injured teacher, not wanting his friends to be blamed for his mistake.

"Eh, Bastion? Of course! Here I was trying to find a new accomplice, and here it is smacking me right in the face. Well, the eye really, but that's beside the point." Mid-Boss said, as his anger immediately faded, and he smiled deviously as he began thinking of a new idea to get back at Naruto.

"Dr. Mid-Boss, please accept my apologies." Bastion said, while trying to keep a straight face at having to now call him "Mid-Boss" all the time.

"No! No, no, no! I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages, and now I have the perfect excuse. And the perfect new protégé." Mid-Boss said.

"What was that?" Questioned Jaden, as he and Syrus picked up the scattered equipment.

"Eh! Alright you two, you've caused enough trouble now, shoo! Shoo, shoo!" Mid-Boss growled, while waving his arms at them.

"Fine. Also, that was fowl Bastion, so we technically win, bye!" Jaden said quickly, before he and Syrus ran off, all while pleased he was able to get Bastion out, even if it was a technicality, he was taking it.

"Nevermind those two, Slifer Slackers. It's time you started consorting with those more your class, don't you think? It's time you started consorting with me." Said Mid-Boss sinisterly, while Bastion just felt uncomfortable with how close he was standing.

*Timeskip-One Day*

"Damn it, at first you're at the top, and respected by your peers. But two defeats later, and it all comes crashing down around you." Chazz muttered, while sitting down in his seat, having been working relentlessly to regain his reputation as the rising star of the Obelisk first-years, too little success.

"Chazz, where do you think you're sitting?" An Obelisk questioned.

"My seat." Chazz stated.

"Sorry, but that's not your seat anymore. Now move!" Said the Obelisk, smirking.

"What're you talking about?! Of course it's my seat, it says so right here." Chazz said, pointing to where his name was, only for his eyes to widen, when he didn't see his name anymore.

"Sorry Chazz, but you were moved way over there." The Obelisk said, pointing over to the Ra and Slifers.

"No way, this is all wrong! I don't belong over there with those losers! Dr. Mid-Boss, tell everyone this is a mistake, tell them I belong up here!" Chazz said, desperate to show the others he belonged right here.

"But you don't. And you haven't since you lost those two duels to, oh who was it now? Ah yes, I remember, Jaden Yuki and Naruto Uzumaki, a Slifer and a Ra! Which is why tomorrow, you will duel Bastion Misawa, and if you lose to him as well, you two will switch Dorms!" Mid-Boss said, much to Chazz's shock and horror.

"AH! You mean I'd become a…Ra Yellow Duelist?!" Chazz asked, horrified at the thought of wearing yellow instead of blue.

"Yes, very good. Now if only you could duel as well as you listened." Mid-Boss said sarcastically, with the class laughing at Chazz who immediately ran out of the classroom.

*Later*

After class ended, Naruto had met up with Blair and Alexis, with the three hanging out on the beach.

"Hey Naruto, I've been wondering. In your world, you said you were Ninja, what exactly did you do?" Blair asked, having been curious and eager to learn more about Naruto's life in his world.

"Well, I wasn't a Ninja, like they're portrayed here, dressing up in black and hiding in the shadows. I suppose we were more like mercenaries, being hired to take on missions for clients." Naruto replied.

"Really? What missions did you do?" Asked Alexis, also curious to hear about Naruto's previous profession.

"Mostly D-Rank missions, which are basically just doing chores for other people, though I did take a few escort missions, like one helping protect a bridge builder, escorting a village leader back to his village, and even helping save a princess, for example." Naruto replied, surprising Blair and Alexis.

"You saved a princess?! How?!" Blair asked, eager to hear about this.

"Well, my team were actually hired to protect an actress, while a movie was being filmed. But what we didn't know, was that the actress was actually the princess of the land they were filming in…" Naruto said, as he began telling them about his team's mission to the Land of Snow, from saving Koyuki and fighting her tyrannical uncle, Dotō, to how the Land of Snow was turned into the Land of Spring.

The story amazed Alexis and Blair, with the latter especially being amazed and excited, as it reminded her of the anime/manga and video games she watched/read/played, before coming to Duel Academy.

"Wow, that's…really amazing, that you saved an entire country." Alexis said, smiling at hearing just how determined Naruto can be, and his drive to never give up, even against someone as strong as this Dotō guy sounded.

"Yeah, and that you saved a princess, that is so cool! Though…" Said Blair, before looking down shyly, with a light blush.

"If I was a princess, would you save me?" Blair asked, hoping to start getting Naruto to see her feelings for him, while Alexis gave her an annoyed look, seeing what she was doing.

"You don't need to be a princess for me to save you, Blair, I'd do it anyway. After all we're friends, right." Said Naruto, smiling at Blair, while patting her on the head.

"Right, friends." Muttered Blair, looking down in depression at just being seen as "friend".

"Though I doubt you'd even need me to save you, since I know you're a strong duelist, and can take care of yourself. So, you'd be able to save yourself if anything." Naruto said, Blair looking at him in surprise.

"You really think that?" Blair asked, touched by the opinion that Naruto has of her, and her skill as a duelist.

"I know it. Though that doesn't mean I still won't be there to help along the way, for the both of you." Naruto said, looking at Blair and Alexis, with the two girls smiling at his words.

"By the way Alexis, you don't have to answer, if it's uncomfortable. But what was your brother like?" Naruto asked, with Alexis looking at him in surprise at the question.

"My brother?" Said Alexis, while looking out into the ocean, sadly.

"Yeah, like I said, you don't have to answer, if you don't want to. I just wanted to know the kind of person he was." Said Naruto.

"No, it's fine, I'm just surprised. Atticus is…well, think of him as the opposite of Zane. He was always cheerful and energetic, along with being pretty overbearing with me being his little sister, always doing what he thought was best for me. But I knew he loved me, and I loved him. He was also a bit of a showoff, wanting to impress girls, which could get pretty annoying. But when it came down to it, he could be serious, and ready to take on anyone to protect those he cared about." Alexis said, smiling softly, while recalling all the good times she and Atticus had.

While he could annoy her like no one else, Alexis couldn't ask for a better brother.

"He sounds like a great guy." Said Naruto, with Alexis nodding in agreement.

"He is, you actually remind me of him, both in personality, and being a skilled duelists." Alexis replied, before feeling Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then it's just more reasons to find him, and we will Alexis, I promise." Said Naruto, with the Obelisk Queen smiling at him, while putting her hand on his.

"I know, thank you, Naruto." Alexis said, feeling more hopeful that they'll be able to find Atticus, with Naruto helping.

"_**Yeah, and Naruto never goes back on his word!"**_ Mana said, appearing and wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, with the whiskered blonde blushing lightly at her appearance, still remembering when she kissed him, along with the images of her wearing different costumes.

Blair and Alexis though, were annoyed at her appearance, given she was further ahead of them, in having already made her feelings known.

"_**It's just one of the things I like about you, Naruto."**_ Said Mana, smiling at Naruto, who nodded nervously.

"Ri-right. Uh Mana, I actually wanted to talk to you about…" Naruto said, only to be cutoff, when Mana kissed him on the cheek.

"_**You don't have to say anything, I know, and I'm fine waiting until you're ready."**_ Said Mana, smiling in understanding, knowing that Naruto wasn't ready for a relationship, as he still had his own problems to work through.

Plus, Mana was still just a Duel Spirit, which would make a relationship between them pretty hard.

'_**But once I finally get my own body, then I'll show him what I can really do!'**_ Mana thought, eager for the day she can get her own, real body.

Though she was a little annoyed, as this meant Alexis and Blair had more time to catch up to her in their competition.

Naruto smiled thankfully at her, glad she understood what he wanted to say. Personally, Naruto was still surprised Mana actually liked him like that, given his past experiences with girls weren't the best. But he also wouldn't lie and say he didn't like Man and find her attractive, Naruto just wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship.

Afterwards, Mana soon returned to the deck, with Naruto, Blair, and Alexis getting to know each other more. Though they soon noticed that it was getting late, with the sun having already gone down.

"Guess we should head back to our Dorms." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but first, why don't we go down to the pier." Said Alexis.

"The pier?" Blair asked, with the Obelisk nodding.

"Mm-hm, it's a nice spot to go to, to relax, along with enjoying the peace and quiet." Alexis replied, given she and Zane went there several times before, and enjoyed the serenity of it at night.

"Hm, that does sound pretty nice. Sure let's go." Said Naruto, with Blair nodding in agreement.

With that the three students headed for the pier, though when they reached it, they saw someone was already there.

"Huh? Is that…Chazz?" Alexis said, narrowing her eyes and saw it was Chazz, standing on the edge of the pier.

"What's he doing here?" Blair asked, confused at to why the Obelisk student was here.

They were only further confused, when it looked like Chazz threw something into the water, before quickly running off, thankfully not noticing the three standing not too far from where he was.

Now suspicious of what Chazz was doing, the three ran over to where he was standing, and see what he threw in the water. Only for their eyes to widen in shock, when they saw dozens of cards floating in water.

"What the, why did Chazz throw these cards into the water?!" Alexis said, shocked at seeing Chazz throw cards away like this.

"I think I know, look at them. Vorse Raider and Ring of Destruction." Naruto said, while narrowing his eyes.

"Wait, those are Bastions cards!" Alexis said, recognizing them from the Entry Exam.

"Why would Chazz destroy Bastions cards?" Blair asked, angry that Chazz wouldn't only steal Bastions deck, but then throw them into the water.

"Isn't it obvious? Chazz is trying to make sure Bastion can't take part in their duel, so he can stay in Obelisk Blue." Naruto said, while taking several pictures of the scattered cards as proof.

"Unbelievable! He can't just duel fairly; he has to cheat!" Said Alexis, angry at Chazz's actions.

"Come on, let's go. We'll show these to the teachers as proof, tomorrow." Naruto said, the girls nodding in agreement, refusing to let Chazz get away with this.

But first, they had to get Bastion, to inform him of what happened.

*Timeskip-One Day*

"Bastion, you've made it! Oh, and I see you've brought some friends." Mid-Boss said, pleased that Bastion was here, only to be annoyed when he saw Naruto, Blair, Alexis, Jaden and Syrus were with him.

Though to a lesser extent with Alexis, given how she is one of the more promising Obelisk Blue Students. But his grudge had somewhat extended to her, given her hand in him having to change his name to "Mid-Boss".

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." Said Chazz, smirking, since he knew Bastion wouldn't be able to duel him without his deck.

"Funny coming from you, given how you tossed his deck into the ocean, Chazz!" Jaden said, as glared at Chazz, having been informed of what happened, with Syrus and Bastion, when Naruto and the girls came to their room in search of the Ra Yellow.

"Pardon?!" Mid-Boss said, surprised at the accusation, since destroying someone's deck was a serious accusation.

"I don't know what he's talking about, Dr. Mid-Boss. I didn't do a thing." Denied Chazz, knowing they had no proof.

"Oh is that so? We saw you Chazz, last night on the pier." Said Alexis.

"You threw the cards in and then ran off." Blair added.

"And here's proof." Said Naruto, showing the pictures he took last night.

Naruto had also sent a Shadow Clone to collect them, while he went to inform the guys of what happened, with Blair and Alexis.

"Normally, I wouldn't snitch, but you don't mess with someone's deck." Alexis said.

"Yeah, no joke. That's low, even for you." Said Jaden, looking at Chazz, who still didn't look phased by the accusations.

"So, what? How do you know I wasn't getting rid of an old deck, even with those pictures, all you saw was me tossing some cards away. There's no proof they're Bastion's." Chazz retorted, knowing even with those pictures, they couldn't prove they were Bastion's cards.

Mid-Boss nodded in agreement, as while he could agree that destroying someone's deck is very wrong, they didn't have proof that they were Bastion's cards. Plus, he just didn't like Naruto and his friends, so he wasn't very inclined to believe what they said.

"Liar!" Jaden shouted, as Chazz scowled at the Slifer.

"No one calls me a liar! And no one calls me a thief!" Said Chazz.

"Fine, then you're not. Let's just have our duel, shall we." Bastion interjected.

"But how?" Jaden asked, knowing without his deck, Bastion couldn't duel.

"Well as Naruto has shown before, a good duelist always has a spare deck, or a few of them." Said Bastion, while opening his jacket, showing six deck cases, with Chazz being surprised and nervous, before quickly covering it up.

"Yeah, well you can have your six decks. But all I need is this one to burn you to a crisp, with my flames of malice! And since your friends are so eager to accuse of me being a liar and a thief, I'd like to suggest that the loser of this duel, should be expelled from Duel Academy!" Chazz said.

"Done!" Said Mid-Boss, willing to agree to this condition.

This shocked the others and worried them at the chance of Bastion being expelled. Though the Ra Yellow didn't look nervous, and merely smirked.

"You'll burn me, will you? Then it's a good thing I brought some water with me!" Said Bastion, pulling out his Water Attribute Deck, and putting it in his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

Bastion-4000

Chazz-4000

"Hope you're ready, cause here comes the hurt!" Chazz said, while drawing a card.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier, in Attack Mode!"

**Chthonian Soldier**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this monster is destroyed, your opponent takes any Battle Damage you took from that battle.**

**ATK/1200 DEF/1400**

"Then I'll set a card facedown, and I end my turn." Chazz said, putting one card facedown.

"Alright then, my draw!" Said Bastion, drawing a card, and adding it to his hand.

"Then I'll summon Hydrogeddon, in Attack Mode!" Said Bastion, as Hydrogeddon appeared in a torrent of muddy water.

**Hydrogeddon**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dinosaur**

**Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck.**

**ATK/1600 DEF/1000**

"Now, attack Chthonian Soldier, with Hydro Gust!" Said Bastion, with Hydrogeddon releasing a blast of air, destroying Chthonian Soldier and damaging Chazz's life points.

Chazz-4000 – 400 = 3600

"Thanks, you just activated my soldier's ability. When he's destroyed, you take the same amount of damage that I did." Chazz said, as Bastion's life points went down by the same amount.

Bastion-4000 – 400 = 3600

"And here's a special ability for you Chazz! You see, when Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in battle, I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck! So rise, Hydrogeddon!" Bastion said, summoning a second Hydrogeddon.

"And let's not forget, this is still my battle phase. So go Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust!" Bastion said, as the second Hydrogeddon launched a direct attack against Chazz, with the attack throwing the Obelisk back.

Chazz-3600 – 1600 = 2000

"Grr, you'll pay for that. I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted, and bring back my Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz said, drawing a card, and activating his face down to bring his monster back.

**Call of the Haunted**

**Card Type: Continuous Trap**

**Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"Next, I activate the spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon to let us summon from our deck, hand, or graveyard the same monster we already have on the field." Chazz said, as two more Chthonian Soldiers appeared on his field, while Bastion summoned a third Hydrogeddon.

**Inferno Reckless Summon**

**Card Type: Quick-Play Spell**

**Effect: You can only activate this card when 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 points or less is Special Summoned to your side of the field while there is a face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Your opponent selects 1 monster on their side of the field and Special Summons all cards with that same name from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard.**

"Now I play the spell card, Chthonian Alliance, granting one of my soldiers eight hundred Attack Points for every other monster on my field, with the same name as his. For a total of thirty-six hundred!" Chazz said, smirking as one of his soldiers grew in size and strength.

**Chthonian Alliance**

**Card Type: Equip Spell**

**Effect: Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points for each face-up monster on the field with the same name as the equipped monster (including itself).**

**Chthonian Soldier: ATK/1200 DEF/1400 – ATK/3600 DEF/1400**

"Now attack Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz ordered, as the enhanced soldier charged forward, and destroyed one of the Hydrogeddon's and damaged Bastions life points.

Bastion-3600 – 2000 = 1600

"Bravo, but it won't last! Come forth Oxygeddon!" Bastion said, after drawing a card, and summoning Oxygeddon in a rush of air.

**Oxygeddon**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Dinosaur**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle with a FIRE monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to both players.**

**ATK/1800 DEF/800**

"Go now, attack one of the twelve hundred points Chthonian Soldiers, with Vapor Stream!" Bastion said, with Oxygeddon blasting one of the weaker Chthonian Soldiers destroying it, not only lowering Chazz's life points, but the stronger Chthonian Soldier's Attack Points

Chazz-2000 – 600 = 1400

**Chthonian Soldier: ATK/3600 DEF/1400 – ATK/2800 DEF/1400**

"Don't forget, my soldiers ability means you take the same damage as me!" Said Chazz, as Bastions life points went down, as well.

Bastion-1600 – 600 = 1000

"Perhaps, but I'm not done yet. Now Hydrogeddon, destroy the remaining Chthonian Soldier!" Said Bastion, as one of his Hydrogeddon's destroyed the remaining weaker soldier, once again lowering Chazz's life points, and the last soldiers Attack Points, but also his own life points, as well.

Chazz-1400 – 400 = 1000

**Chthonian Soldier: ATK/2800 DEF/1400 – ATK/2000 DEF/1400**

Bastion-1000 – 400 = 600

"Now I place a card face down and end my turn." Bastion said, setting a card facedown.

"Good, now I can end this, and watch you go up in flames! I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand to summon Infernal Incinerator!" Chazz said, drawing a card, only to discard it, along with his entire hand to summon Infernal Incinerator.

**Infernal Incinerator**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level: 6**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Fiend**

**Effect: This card can only be Normal Summoned or Set by discarding all card(s) in your hand to the Graveyard except this card, as well as Tributing 1 monster with ATK 2000 or higher from your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this monster by 200 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. Decrease the ATK of this card by 500 points for each monster on your side of the field, except this card.**

**ATK/2800 DEF/1800**

"And that's not all, for every monster you have on the field, my Incinerator gains two hundred Attack Points." Chazz said, smirking as his Incinerator became even stronger.

**Infernal Incinerator: ATK/2800 DEF/1800 – ATK/3400 DEF/1800**

"Now Infernal Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" Chazz ordered, with Infernal Incinerator releasing a blast of flames at Bastion.

"I don't think so, I activate my trap Amorphous Barrier!" Said Bastion, while activating his facedown card.

**Amorphous Barrier**

**Card Type: Counter Trap**

**Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control 3 or more monsters. End the Battle Phase.**

"Because I have three monsters on the field, your attack is cancelled, and so is your Battle Phase." Bastion said, with Chazz scoffing, since he'll just win next turn.

"Fine, I can wait to crush you, next turn." Stated Chazz.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion said, while drawing a card.

"What?!" Chazz demanded.

"You heard me! Now I activate Bonding - H2O, sacrificing my two Hydrogeddons, and my Oxygeddon!" Bastion said, as his monsters disappeared.

**Bonding - H2O**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Tribute 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon". Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

"Now come forth, Water Dragon!" Said Bastion, as a pillar of water rose up behind him, forming a large serpentine dragon.

**Water Dragon**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Sea Serpent**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Bonding - H2O". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your Graveyard.**

**ATK/2800 DEF/2600**

"And because I now only have one monster, Incinerator's Attack Points go down." Said Bastion.

**Infernal Incinerator: ATK/3400 DEF/1800 – ATK/3000 DEF/1800**

"Doesn't matter, my monster still stronger than yours." Chazz said.

"You might want to check your work Chazz because I've already done all the math! Go, Water Dragon!" Bastion said, as Water Dragon unleashed a wave that hit Infernal Incinerator, lowering its Attack Points down to zero.

**Infernal Incinerator: ATK/3000 DEF/1800 – ATK/0000 DEF/1800**

"What?! How?!" Chazz said.

"Water Dragon's ability, when he's summoned the Attack Points of Fire Attribute and Pyro Monsters are reduced to zero. Now Water Dragon, attack, Tidal Blast!" Said Bastion, with Water Dragon unleashing a blast of water, destroying Infernal Incinerator, and wiping out the last of Chazz's life points, who was swept away by the water.

Chazz-1000 – 2800 = -1800

"A well-fought duel, Chazz." Bastion said, deactivating his Duel Disk.

"Pure luck! You drew a lucky card, and that's all!" Retorted Chazz.

"Perhaps. But luck favors the prepared, and I was prepared to beat you with a half dozen other cards, as well. Sorry, you would have lost the duel one way, or another. But deny it, if you want, just like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean." Bastion said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Chazz challenged.

"If you insist. Here, is one of the cards that card Naruto fished out for me, with a formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could have written it, but then the math would be wrong, and it's not." Bastion said, showing his Vorse Raider card, with the formula he wrote on it, before looking at Chazz in disappointment.

"Chazz, you stole, you lied, you cheated, you lost. You deserve to be expelled." Said Bastion, as Chazz lowered his head in defeat.

"Bastion Misawa, welcome to Obelisk Blue." Mid-Boss said, pleased at getting his newest protégé to use against Naruto.

"Thank you, but I must decline." Said Bastion, shocking Mid-Boss.

"What?! But what for?!" Questioned Mid-Boss.

"When I first arrived at the Academy, I decided I would only enter Obelisk Blue, when I became the number one student in the Freshman Class. And to do that, I need to beat the number one and the number two. Naruto and Jaden, that's both of you." Bastion said, looking at the two, with Naruto smirking and Jaden grinning.

"Sweet! Does that mean you wanna settle it, right now?! Even better, a three-way duel to really see who's the best!" Jaden said, wanting to go against Bastion and Naruto.

"Sorry, but not now. I still have a lot of work to do, before I duel either you or Naruto. You're both formidable duelists, and I have to prepare. But don't worry, soon I'll have new equations and strategies, so be prepared for it to turn out like that ball game. You know, the one where I struck you out." Bastion said, while smirking.

"Keep dreaming Bastion, cause if anyone's gonna be number one, it'll be me!" Jaden said.

"You both can dream; cause I don't intend to lose." Said Naruto, smirking, knowing when the time came to duel against Jaden and Bastion, he won't hold back, and show them what he can really do.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto told Blair and Alexis about his mission to the Land of Snow along with learning about Atticus from Alexis. We then see that the three spotted Chazz throwing Bastions deck into the ocean and took pictures as proof, only for Chazz to deny the accusations. Finally we see Chazz and Bastion duel each other with Bastion coming out the winner again. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Jaden duel against SAL along with the others trying to find Chazz after he leaves. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Walking out of the main Academy building, Chazz walked out, with his duffle bag thrown over his shoulder, and looked back at the Academy.

"See ya, Duel Academy." Chazz said reluctantly, before heading to the docks to take his family's yacht and leave, knowing he only had himself to blame, for being expelled.

*Later*

Not long after Chazz left the island, Syrus ran into a classroom, where Naruto, Blair, and Jaden were sitting.

"Jaden, Naruto, Blair! It's awful, Chazz is gone!" Syrus said, running up to them, with the two Slifers and one Ra looking at the blue-haired boy, with raised brows.

"And that's awful, how?" Jaden asked, not seeing the problem, since Chazz was expelled, anyway.

"You do remember that Chazz was going to be kicked out, anyway? With it being his own fault, for making that stipulation during his and Bastion's duel." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, he kinda had it coming anyway, after throwing Bastion's deck into the water, too." Blair added.

"Well, yeah, I know that. But don't you think being expelled is a little harsh, even with throwing Bastion's deck in the water. Besides, no one saw Chazz leave, what if he's still on the island, what if he ended up at the Abandoned Dorm." Said Syrus, whispering the latter part, since not everyone knew about what they found at the Abandoned Dorm.

This made the three frown, knowing if that happened, then Chazz would really be in trouble. And they did agree that being expelled was pretty harsh, with Bastion even admitting that he wasn't even angry about his cards being thrown in the ocean, just disappointed.

It didn't help, when they heard some of the Obelisk's, who they recognized as Chazz's "friends", laughing.

"Can you believe Chazz, losing to Slifers and now a Ra."

"Yeah, and now the coward's run away, or is hiding somewhere. Good riddance, we don't need someone like him disgracing Obelisk Blue, anymore."

"And if he knows what's good for him, he won't come back, either."

Their words made the three Slifers and one Ra frown, now seeing firsthand, just how far Chazz's reputation has fallen among his peers.

"Well, with friends like those, who needs enemies." Blair said, glaring at the Obelisks, while her friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. And you're right, Syrus, if Chazz is still on the island, then we need to find him." Said Naruto, with the others nodding in agreement.

Especially since they were seeing that Chazz's actions might not have been malicious in nature. They were just those of someone, who was desperate, and was pushed into a corner.

It reminded Naruto, of when Yugi told him about the time he and Atem dueled Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom, and how Kaiba threatened to commit suicide, if he lost. So he could make Yugi forfeit and save Mokuba from Pegasus. Along with how Atem was willing to go through with winning the duel, despite how Kaiba threatened to kill himself, if not for Yugi's intervention. So they could duel Pegasus and save Solomon, after he had his soul stolen, before the Duelist Kingdom tournament began.

Along with telling Naruto of other times, where they were pushed into a corner, during a duel. While they never cheated, they did do, or nearly did, things that they weren't proud of, and regretted. Another example, being during the Battle City Finals, when Yugi and Atem dueled Yami Bakura, while having Slifer the Sky Dragon attack their injured, possessed friend, to make sure they could stop Marik.

And don't get him started on the time that Atem first dueled Rafael, so they could save Rebecca's Grandfather, Arthur. Something that had ultimately proven to be a trap, with Atem playing the Seal of Orichalcos, when the duel had gone into Rafael's favor.

"Yeah, let's go find out, where Chazz is. Besides, this is the perfect excuse to sneak out of class." Jaden said, glad for the chance to leave class, while everyone rolled their eyes at that.

With that, the four of them made excuses to leave class, before sneaking out through a tunnel.

"Out of curiosity, where did this tunnel come from?" Blair asked, as they climbed out of the hole, in one of the pillars, connected to the main building.

"I don't know, I just found it, one day, and started using it to sneak out of classes." Answered Jaden, while dusting himself off.

"You know, the school does have regular doors."

Jaden and Syrus screamed in surprise, while Naruto and Blair looked to see Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine, standing nearby.

"Hey Alexis. What're you three doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Same thing as you, we're going to help you find Chazz." Alexis replied, as despite his attitude, Chazz was still a fellow Duel Academy Student.

"Great, the more there are, the better chance we have of finding him. Let's go." Said Naruto, with the others nodding in agreement, before they went off into the forest, to begin their search.

*Later*

"Chazz! Chazz!" Jaden called out.

"Come on out!" Said Syrus.

"Yeah, we just wanna help!" Blair said, as Alexis sighed in annoyance.

"That's it. Chazz, you little toad! If this is some kind of trick as payback for losing your duel against Bastion, you better hope we don't find you, ya got that!" Alexis shouted loudly, making a flock of birds taking flight in response, while the Slifers and Ra looked at her, with wide eyes.

"Yeah, threaten him, that'll definitely make him show himself." Naruto stated, making Alexis look at him, with a warning look.

"Don't think I won't do to you, what I'll do to him, if he is actually hiding from us." Alexis said, with Naruto gulping at the threat and nodded, knowing Alexis can be scary, when she wants to be.

'Is it wrong, that I think Alexis looks hot when she's angry, like that?' Naruto couldn't help, but mentally ask himself.

"You know, I'm sure there's a good reason Chazz ran off." Said Jasmine.

"Yeah, like, maybe he just snuck out to get me flowers! My Chazzy's so romantic!" Mindy said, while swooning.

"Chazzy?" Syrus asked, not sure if he should be disturbed, or laugh at the nickname.

"You didn't tell them?" Naruto asked Alexis, in a whisper.

"No one else knew about the stipulation, that was added to the duel between Chazz and Bastion. So, I thought that it might be best to wait until it was officially announced. Especially since Chazz is Mindy's crush of the week." Alexis answered, with her own whisper, knowing how boy crazy Mindy can be, and didn't have the heart to tell her friend that her current crush was expelled.

"You like Chazz? Last week it was Bastion, who's next little Syrus? Jaden? Naruto?" Questioned Jasmine, while looking at Mindy with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Syrus is pretty cute. Jaden's a good duelist. And Naruto's taken." Mindy replied.

"Naruto's what?" Blair asked, while narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, look over there, something's moving in the bushes." Said Alexis, pointing ahead of them, wanting to get them back on their original purpose.

"Huh? I don't see anything." Said Jaden, before seeing the bushes being rustled by something.

"Chazzy?" Mindy asked.

"I think it might be." Said Syrus.

"Alright. Game's over, Chazz, we found ya." Jaden said, as they walked towards the bush, expecting to find Chazz in them.

"I don't think it's Chazz." Said Naruto, given he likely would have come out, after realizing they found him.

Then to everyone's shock, a monkey wearing a robotic suit, with a Duel Disk on its arm, jumped out, screeching at them. Shouting as the monkey came towards them, everyone was blinded by a dust cloud, before the monkey suddenly ran off.

"That definitely wasn't Chazz." Alexis said with wide eyes, still registering what just happened.

"Not human either. What…was that thing?" Syrus asked, equally shocked.

"Robocop's pet monkey." Suggested Blair, not sure what else to say.

"I-I have no words…" Naruto muttered, having been too shocked and gobsmacked by what he saw, to do anything.

He had seen and experienced, a lot of weird and crazy shit from his time as a Ninja. But that just took the cake.

Just then, three guys came running out of the trees, two wearing suits and a short old man.

"Now what?!" Jaden shouted, not knowing what else to expect today, only for everyone to look up, when they heard Jasmine screaming.

"Jasmine!" Alexis exclaimed, looking around, and saw that her friend was missing.

"In the trees!" Naruto said, seeing Jasmine being cared by the monkey.

"Well, she always said she wanted a guy to sweep her off her feet." Mindy said, worried for her friend.

"Now's not the time, Mindy!" Retorted Alexis.

"Put! Me! Down! Now!" Jasmine screamed, as the monkey jumped away with her.

"Over there!" One of the suit guys said.

"Move after him!" Ordered the old man, with Naruto narrowing his eyes, wondering just who these people were, and why one was carrying a tranquilizing rifle

"Come on, we gotta save Jasmine." Said Naruto, as they followed after the monkey and the three men.

The group ran through the forest, soon arriving at a cliffside, where they saw the monkey and Jasmine out on a tree, hanging over the cliff. This only made them more worried of Jasmine falling.

"Okay, is it just me, or is that a Duel Disk on its arm?" Jaden asked, now taking notice of the Duel Disk on the monkey's arm, which only brought up more questions.

"That's no regular monkey, his name is SAL, Super Learning Animal, and he's a trained duelist." Said the old man.

"A trained duelist?! A monkey?!" Blair asked with wide eyes.

'These guys definitely don't belong here.' Thought Naruto, while looking at the three with narrowed eyes.

"Sir." Said one of the suit guys.

"Oh right, top secret." The old man said.

"Hey! If that monkeys a duelist, then let me duel him!" Said Jaden, stepping forward, while the others looking at him incredulously.

"Uh Jaden, are you feeling alright?" Syrus asked.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's just gone crazy." Stated Alexis, not believing that Jaden was actually going to try and duel a monkey.

"Why aren't you offering to duel, Naruto?" Blair asked, figuring Naruto would want to duel as well, while the Ra looked at her with a raised brow.

"Blair, I've done a lot of crazy stuff before, but I'm not dueling a monkey." Replied Naruto in a deadpan tone.

If he could, he'd just Substitute himself with Jasmine, but he couldn't, with these guys here.

"Trust me, guys, if this SAL is really trained to duel, then that's how we'll get Jasmine back. You hear that, I'm challenging you!" Jaden said, running forward and stood across from SAL, who regarded him warily.

"You and me SAL, if I win Jasmine goes free." Said Jaden.

"And what happens if he wins?!" Jasmine said, freaking out, while Jaden paused, having not thought of that part.

"Well if you win, then you get to go free, but you still have to leave Jasmine. Whaddya say?" Haden asked, SAL regarding him for a few moments, before nodding, as he set Jasmine down on the tree.

"Is it really necessary to leave me stranded on a tree, that looks like it might fall into the ocean?!" Jasmine exclaimed, while holding tightly onto the tree, so she won't fall.

All while praying that the tree stays rooted to the side of the cliff, and doesn't fall into the sea, taking her down with it.

"Alright, let's duel!" Jaden said, while pulling out his Duel Disk.

"_Duel!"_ Said SAL, as his helmets lenses glowed, with the students being surprised at this.

"He can actually talk?!" Said a shocked Syrus.

"Please, that would be ridiculous! His helmet reads his mind and talks for him." Said the old man.

"Yeah, cause that doesn't sound any less ridiculous." Blair stated, with a deadpan expression.

"Uh, right, then let's go!" Said Jaden.

"DUEL!"

"_DUEL!"_

Jaden-4000

SAL-4000

"Alright, I draw!" Jaden said, while drawing a card and saw it was Sparkman.

"Okay, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Said Jaden, as he summoned his monster.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy.**

**ATK/1600 DEF/1400**

"And that's it for now, your move, monkey." Said Jaden.

"_My turn, my turn! Draw!"_ SAL said, drawing a card, with it being Berserk Gorilla.

"_Berserk Gorilla Attack Mode!"_ Said SAL, summoning his own monster.

**Berserk Gorilla**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Beast**

**Effect: If this card is in face-up Defense Position, destroy this card. This card must attack if able.**

**ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

"_Berserk Gorilla attack Sparkman! Attack, attack!"_ Shouted SAL, as Berserk Gorilla charged forward, and destroyed Sparkman, damaging Jaden's life points.

Jaden-4000 – 400 = 3600

SAL jumped and flipped in the air, happy at his attack.

"_Now one card facedown, facedown! Monkey see, monkey do!"_ Taunted SAL, ending his turn, while putting a face down on the field.

"Jaden's losing a duel, and to a monkey, at that." Blair stated, wondering if this was actually happening, right now.

"Yeah, and his cool. But given he's being beaten by a monkey, I'm pretty sure anyone would be upset." Added Alexis.

"Hey, come on, the duel's just started! And I'm about to turn it around, with this!" Jaden said, drawing a card, and saw it was Polymerization.

"Sweet! I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Said Jaden, as his two monsters fused together into his signature fusion summon.

**Polymerization**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.**

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level: 8**

**Card Type: Fusion Effect Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

**ATK/2100 DEF/1200**

"Now, go Flame Wingman, Infernal Rage!" Jaden said, as Flame Wingman unleashed a torrent of flames that charged towards Berserk Gorilla, destroying it, and damaging SAL's life points.

SAL-4000 – 100 = 3900

"And that's not all, now Wingman's ability activates, and you take damage equal to the ATK Points of the monster, that he just destroyed." Jaden said, as SAL cowered, while Wingman flew in front of him and blasted the monkey with more flames, taking out most of his life points.

SAL-3900 – 2000 = 1900

"Oh yeah, how do you like that! Uh, SAL, you still in the game?" Jaden asked, after seeing SAL suddenly freeze up.

"Is he forfeiting? Does that mean Jaden's won?" Said Syrus, thinking that SAL was giving up.

"He's not forfeiting. He's just made a mistake; one he won't make again. Given all the times we made sure to train him to not make a mistake, twice. Now he just gets better." Said the old man, smirking, while the students narrowed their eyes at what he meant by "train".

'More like torture.' Naruto thought, while scowling at the old man.

"Sir." Said the suit guy.

"Oh right, secret. Never mind." The old man said.

"So, you still in monkey?" Jaden asked, as SAL growled, before drawing a card.

"_Never surrender! I summon Acrobat Monkey!"_ Said SAL, summoning another monster.

**Acrobat Monkey**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 3**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Machine**

**Card Text: An autonomous monkey type robot which was developed with cutting-edge technology. It moves very acrobatically.**

**ATK/1000 DEF/1800**

"_Now I play my face down. Trap, trap, DNA Surgery, go!"_ Said SAL, playing his facedown card.

**DNA Surgery**

**Card Type: Continuous Trap.**

**Effect: Activate by declaring 1 monster Type. All face-up monsters become that Type.**

"_I choose Beast-type, Beast-type!"_ Said SAL, as Flame Wingman and Acrobat Monkey transformed into more beastly versions of themselves.

"_Now I play Wild Nature's Release!"_ SAL declared.

**Wild Nature's Release**

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior monster on the field; it gains ATK equal to its DEF until the end of this turn, also destroy it during the End Phase.**

This caused Acrobat Monkey's ATK Points to increase, with its DEF Points being added.

**Acrobat Monkey: ATK/1000 DEF/1800 – ATK/2800 DEF/1800**

"_Now Acrobat Monkey, attack! Somersault Smash!"_ SAL said, as Acrobat Monkey jumped up, and began somersaulting towards Flame Wingman, destroying him, and damaging Jaden's life points.

Jaden-3600 – 700 = 2900

Though with SAL's turn ending, Acrobat Monkey was destroyed, due to Wild Nature's Release.

"Nice moves, SAL, but no banana, yet. Now here goes something!" Jaden said, drawing a card, and saw he had the cards he needed to win.

"Alright, I summon-" Jaden started, only to pause when he heard sounds coming from his right.

Looking, Jaden saw several monkeys had shown up, and were peeking out from behind a rock.

"Oh no, more monkeys." Syrus said, believing they'd be attacked again.

"Oh, those are SAL's family." Said Blair, realizing what was going on now, and why SAL escaped.

"That's why you escaped, you wanted to get back to your family." Jaden said, coming to the same conclusion.

"_Must win! Miss family, miss family!"_ Shouted SAL, desperate to win the duel and return to his family, with Jaden frowning, as now he felt bad at having to win, but needed to, to get Jasmine back.

"Sorry SAL, but I have to win this duel, to get Jasmine back. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman!" Said Jaden, summoning Clayman in Attack Mode.

**Elemental Hero Clayman**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level: 4**

**Card Type: Normal Monster.**

**Monster Type: Warrior**

**Card Text: An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost.**

**ATK/800 DEF/2000**

And because of DNA Surgery, Clayman turned into a Beast-type, while turning into a more bestial appearance.

"Now I play Courageous Charge! Now by sacrificing a thousand life points, when Clayman attacks, you'll take damage equal to his DEF Points." Jaden said, while playing his Spell Card.

**Courageous Charge **

**Card Type: Normal Spell**

**Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points to select 1 face-up monster you control with 1000 or less ATK. When that monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the DEF of that monster.**

Jaden-2900 – 1000 = 1900

"Now Elemental Hero Clayman, attack SAL!" Jaden said, as Clayman through his fist out and attacked SAL.

SAL-1900 – 800 = 1100

"And thanks to Courageous Charge, you take damage to equal to Clayman's DEF Points." Said Jaden, as the last of SAL's life points were destroyed.

SAL-1100 – 2000 = -900

"Alright, he won!" Syrus cheered.

"Fair's fair, now you have to let Jasmine go." Said Jaden, with SAL lowering his head, knowing he's beat.

Going over, he picked up Jasmine and set her safely on the ground, the girl running over to her friends.

"Jaden, thank you for saving me." Jasmine said, while smiling at him.

"No problem, glad I could help." Replied Jaden, while grinning.

"But what happens to SAL?" Jasmine asked, as while he did kidnap her, seeing he just wanted to get back to his family made her feel sorry for him.

"He's going back to the lab, where he'll learn what happens when he fails! Along with the rest of those flee-ridden creatures." Said the old man, only for the students to stand between them and SAL.

"I don't think so. You aren't taking SAL, or anyone else from his family." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, he belongs out here in nature! Not locked up, just so you can poke and prod him, like he's some experiment." Jaden added, with SAL looking at them in surprise that they'd defend him and his family.

"Please, you think I'm going to let some punk kids get in my way. Deal with those brats!" Said the old man, with the two guards nodding, as the one with the rifle pointed it at them.

Though rather than looked afraid, the duelists simply smirked.

"I don't think our teacher would like that, very much. He gets angry, really easy." Stated Naruto, as he saw a familiar figure behind the old man and his guards.

"And you really wouldn't like him, when he's angry." Blair added, smirking, while the old man scoffed.

"You think I'm scared of some teacher." Retorted the old man, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking, he saw Professor Banner with a strained smile on his face.

"Were you just threatening my students and these defenseless animals? That makes me…SO ANGRY!" Banner shouted, before he transformed.

*Later*

After Banner dealt with the scientists, the students had helped SAL remove the mechanical armor and machines from him, though SAL kept the Duel Disk. The monkey then went over and reunited with his family.

"It's like a family reunion." Syrus stated, while smiling.

"Yeah, glad to see they're all back together, again." Said Jasmine.

"Hey SAL, stay safe, and let's duel again sometime!" Jaden said, with SAL smiling, as he raised his arm up and waved before he and his family ran off into the forest.

"Man, that was a close one. Good thing the Professor showed up." Mindy said, relieved for once at seeing Banner show up, and get angry.

"Yeah. How'd you find us, anyway Professor?" Alexis asked.

"What can I say, I love animals. And it was easy with Pharaoh here, tracking you." Said Banner, petting his cat.

"Well, why were you trying to find us, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to let you all know that Chazz is okay. But he has also left the island, on his family's yacht, and is already gone." Banner revealed, surprising the group, and saddening them that Chazz has already left the island.

"There's also the fact that you'll all be making up the classes, you missed." Added Banner, bringing their moods down even more.

"But I will say this, I'm proud of you, for wanting to help your classmate, even with the differences between you all. Along with standing up for the monkeys, against those men." Banner said, smiling at his students, making them smile as well, along with being glad to know that Chazz was at least safe.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some new clothes." Said Banner, since he was only wearing torn up shorts, that used to be his pants, and his glasses.

Nodding, the group headed back for the Academy, while believing that despite leaving, Chazz would likely be back again, someday.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep not much really changed from this episode besides Banner getting angry at the scientists and dealing with them. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
